


Вопрос цены, цена вопроса

by Arissu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, R, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Слэш (яой), Философия, Экшн (action), Юмор, ангст, драма, психология, романтика, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот трек посвящается им — кто оставил на память другим свой полет через тернии к звездам.<br/>Этот текст посвящается всем тем, кто понял в свои 27 возвращаться уже слишком поздно.<br/>Этим героям! Этим изгоям! Вечно живым! Дерзким и молодым!<br/>Слава героям, ломавшим схемы! Слава изгоям внутри системы!<br/>Слава всем им, кто пошел до конца, кто погиб молодым, но остался жить в сердцах! (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. Осознание.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Огника
> 
> Уважаемые читатели! Этот фанфик был написан для ФБ-14 по СТ на Diary, и есть один нюанс, который вы должны иметь в виду: 1 часть фанфика, ЭТО ПЕРЕСКАЗ ПЕРВЫХ 2 ФИЛЬМОВ!!!! Да, пока он еще длинный, но как только появится время у одного человека, его сократят. А без пересказа никак не обойтись, там есть пара моих вставок. Поэтому просьба: если вас это напрягает, НЕ ЧИТАЙТЕ, чтобы не ругаться на меня. Перейдите сразу ко второй части, с которой и начинается авторский фанфик.

Академия Звездного Флота была знаменита сама по себе. Мало того, что это было самое крупное учебное заведение во всей Федерации, так оно еще и выпускало основную массу тех, кто так или иначе был связан с космосом.

Пилоты, навигаторы, рулевые, ксенолингвисты, ксенобиологи, инженеры… Список можно было продолжать очень и очень долго. Однако те, кто там учился, прекрасно знали, что Академия ЗФ знаменита не только размерами.

Например, здесь училась орионка. Зеленая кожа, колдовские глаза, рыжие кудри и ослепительная улыбка. Все бы ничего, если бы не одно но: она была единственная орионка на все четыре курса почти трех десятков факультетов. Веселая девчонка, которая совсем не прочь приятно и весело провести время с каким-нибудь курсантом. Или курсантами. А еще — примерная ученица, о прошлом которой никто ничего не знал и спрашивать не стремился.

Все дело именно в том, что она была орионкой. Ее родная планета — оплот работорговли, с которой Федерация никак не могла справиться. Планета не входила в объединенную Федерацию Планет, из-за чего законы Федерации там не действовали. А орионские женщины были самой лакомой добычей из-за феромонов, которые вырабатывал их организм и делавших их желанными практически для любого более менее гуманоидного вида. И самым распространенным товаром. Хотя, орионские работорговцы не брезговали и другими расами — экзотика всегда в почете.

Так что, вряд ли прошлое жизнерадостной Гейлы было похоже на сказку. Но уже одно то, что она училась здесь, делало ее местной достопримечательностью.

***

Второй знаменитостью являлся коммандер Спок. Вулканец, со всеми сопутствующими его расе особенностями: безупречная логика, безукоризненное мышление и полная безэмоциональность. Ходячий компьютер, как давно решили все. Единственный преподаватель, на экзамен к которому можно было не трудиться надевать юбку покороче. И не пытаться придумать оправдание — им могла послужить только смерть или черепно-мозговая травма. Нет, ему тоже можно было что-то доказать, но доводы при этом должны были быть по-вулкански железобетонными.

То, что ценил преподаватель ксенолингвистики, лежало совсем в другой плоскости: сдержанность, пунктуальность, знания и логика и полное отсутствие эмоций. Или хотя бы внешнее их проявление.

И что он потерял в Академии, так далеко от своей расы?

***

Третьей достопримечательностью был тест для будущих капитанов «Кобаяши Мару».

Попытаться пройти его мог любой, кто обучался на старший командный состав, но ключевое слово было: «попытаться».

Зловредный тест был разработан воистину злым гением. Кто бы его ни проходил, какие бы маневры или приемы боя не использовал, итог был один — звездолет, откликнувшийся на зов о помощи звездолета «Кобаяши Мару» погибал в неравном бою.

Нет, провал не обозначал конец еще даже не начатой карьеры, но тактика маневров и поведение во время прохождения теста существенно влияло на итоговую оценку.

О том, что этот тест невозможно пройти знали все выпуски. Причем, как делились воспоминаниями «старички», раньше он хоть и был архисложным, но шанс на победу был. Непроходимым он стал только последние года три-четыре. А вот избежать его не было никакой возможности: без его результатов не стоило и рассчитывать на капитанскую аттестацию.

Проходить его можно было уже с конца второго курса и заканчивая четвертым. Но все, для кого он был обязательным, старались сделать это перед самым итоговым выпуском: если невозможно выиграть, то зачем портить себе нервы и характеристику? Достаточно показать свою компетентность и старательность, а там уже и диплом. Ведь не может же в жизни существовать настолько безвыходной ситуации?!

Так что, несмотря на неограниченное количество попыток, все останавливались на одной.

Ну, почти все. Что приводило к последней знаменитости Академии.

Джим Т. Кирк.

***

Кадет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк был не менее известен, чем его отец. Вот только слава эта была… сомнительной. Джордж Кирк был героем Федерации — благодаря его действиям были спасены восемьсот человек экипажа, в числе которых была его жена и новорожденный сын. Тот самый Джим Кирк. Завсегдатай баров, постоянный участник любой громкой драки, ветреный любовник, редко когда делающий различия между парнями и девушками. И уж тем более — не страдающий ксенофобией, позволяющей расширить горизонты познания.

Тем не менее, несмотря на свою скандальную репутацию, он стабильно числился в числе лучших учеников Академии, вполне уверенно намереваясь осуществить свое хвастливое замечание, ставшее достоянием общественности: «Я закончу Академию за три года, и стану самым молодым капитаном в истории Федерации».

Преподаватели при этом имени только головой качали: парень — гений, но при этом абсолютно безответственный, безалаберный, невозможный и наверняка — плохо кончит. Слишком давно он идет по кривой дорожке, учитывая количество приводов в полицию в прошлом, и нынешнее поведение. Жаль…

Сам же Кирк только улыбался своей солнечной улыбкой, не ответить на которую было невозможно, и отмахивался от слов доброжелателей, как от чего-то, совершенно несущественного.

***

О том, что Кирк сдает все тесты и экзамены самостоятельно, знали только преподаватели. Основная масса учеников была уверена, что отличные оценки Кирка есть результат славы его отца или милой мордашки, которой тот не стесняется пользоваться. Некоторые рисковали сказать ему это даже в лицо, на что тот только ослепительно улыбался и втягивал правдолюбца в очередной спор, в девяти случаях из десяти заканчивающихся дракой. Правда, эти драки проходили за пределами Академии — никто не хотел вылететь за нарушение Устава.

И только единственный друг Джима знал, как его задевают такие высказывания. Леонард Гораций Маккой, бывший сельский доктор, бывший муж и отец дочери, которую еще очень нескоро сможет увидеть кроме как с экрана. Бывшая слишком хорошо постаралась, лишая его имущества и шансов остаться рядом с Джоанной. Их знаменательная встреча произошла на борту шаттла, который должен был доставить новых рекрутов в Академию. Знакомство началось с виски, которым поделился Маккой, и закончилось тем, что будущего лучшего друга стошнило на колени Джима. Кирк его за это не убил, и с тех пор Маккой оказался единственным, кто понимал, что то лицо, что видят все — это всего лишь маска, которой Джим отгораживается от людей и мира. И не факт, что она единственная.

И теперь доктор только за голову хватался: Джим вознамерился пройти тест Кобаяши Мару в третий раз. Этого… этого… видите ли, его не удовлетворил более, чем приличный результат первых попыток! То, что его проигрывали абсолютно все, Джима не устраивало, он — не все. Он не проигрывает, а потому просто обязан совершить невозможное, пройти его. И в обязанности Боунза входило уговорить Ухуру пойти к нему в команду лингвистом.

Сам Кирк сделать этого не мог по очень простой причине — Ухура (Имя неизвестно. Нет, Джим мог узнать его у кого угодно в Академии, но это стало делом чести — чтобы девушка сказала его ему сама), терпеть не могла его как личность. Их первое знакомство, скажем так, было не слишком приятным. Бар в Риверсайде, где он едва не упал на девушку будучи пьяным, а затем безобразная драка с ее спутниками, такими же кадетами, как она. Собственно, именно после этой драки он и принял решение поступать в Академию, правда, не без некоторого давления со стороны капитана Пайка, давнего знакомого его матери.

Так вот, тест. Леонард только за голову хватался, но все же поддался уговорам Джима и его фирменному: «Все получится, Боунз. Вот увидишь — все получится!» Таким образом их команда полностью повторяла свой состав при первой и второй попытках прохождения теста: навигатор — Павел Чехов, русский парнишка, едва ли не самый молодой кадет. И самый умный. Хикару Сулу — рулевой. Восточная кровь, невозмутимая сдержанность и готовность рисковать такая же, как у Кирка. Наверное, потому и был выбран в команду. Ухура — ее выделял даже коммандер Спок, а это было лучшей рекомендацией из возможных. Маккой — глава медицинской службы и сам Кирк — капитан.

***

О том, что Кирку удалось невозможное — ОДЕРЖАТЬ ПОБЕДУ над Кобаяши Мару, знал едва ли не весь корпус еще до того, как команда показалась на ступеньках. И подскочившая Гейла от души поздравила ее капитана — от ее оплеухи Джима конкретно повело и только то, что рядом стоял Леонард, не дало ему упасть.

— Мерзавец! — выпрямившись во весь рост, девушка резко развернулась так, что ее волосы, собранные в хвост хлестнули по лицу Кирка. Кинув на Джима гневный взгляд, обещающий ему скорую разборку, Ухура кинулась за подругой.

— Джим, искренне надеюсь, что ее высказывание — это дань твоей кобелиности. И оно никак не связано с тем сбоем связи, позволившим нам найти лазейку в щитах противника, — Боунз уставился требовательным взглядом на Кирка, уже прекрасно понимая, что так оно и есть на самом деле. И Джим может сколько угодно делать невинные глазки, но его, Леонарда, ему не обмануть.

— Да брось, Боунз, — сияющая беспечная улыбка сделала день гораздо теплее и ярче, чем был. — Безвыходных положений не бывает, всегда есть шанс, надо просто суметь его увидеть и успеть воспользоваться! Лучше пошли, отпразднуем!

Несколько секунд Леонард еще смотрел на Джима, но потом вздохнул и позволил увлечь себя вслед за галдящей толпой. Чтобы Джим там не натворил, уже слишком поздно что-то предпринимать для предотвращения ущерба, и остается только напиться перед тем, как последствия рухнут на ЕГО голову. Впрочем, как и всегда.

***

И эти самые последствия не замедлили проявить себя. Полный зал кадетов, комиссия преподавателей и обвинение кадета Кирка в мошенничестве. Определенно, до таких масштабных последствий Джим еще ни одно дело не доводил.

Сидящий рядом Боунз видел, как неуверенно дрогнул Джим. Это заметили многие. Они видели, как растерянно он дернул головой. Но вряд ли они поняли, что Джеймс Ти. Кирк приготовился драться до последней капли крови, когда увидел своего обвинителя. Вулканца стоило только пожалеть. При всей своей безалаберности и легкомысленности, Джим не уступал тому в уровне интеллекта, просто не считал нужным показывать это всем.

Джим не стал отпираться, когда коммандер Спок обвинил его в обмане. Наоборот, он сам пошел в атаку, обвинив в том же самом самого коммандера. Да, благодаря именно усилиям Спока тест Кобаяши Мару перестал быть проходимым, и только что все получили этому подтверждение из уст того, кто довел его до логического совершенства непроходимости. Но Джим…

— Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает! — судя по всему, это было фамильным девизом Кирков. Но от того, что произнес в следующий момент коммандер, Боунзу захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Еще больше, чем обвинений в получении оценок благодаря отцовской славе и симпатичной мордашке, Джим ненавидел, когда при нем упоминали, каким героем был его отец. А Спок сделал именно это: буквально ткнул Джима носом в то, что Джордж Кирк за 12 минут своего капитанства спас 800 членов экипажа, свою жену и новорожденного сына.

Опустив голову и расслабив плечи, Джим внимательно слушал, как Спок рассуждает о необходимости познакомить кадетов с неотвратимостью смерти, и что этот тест учит их принимать ее как должное, сохраняя контроль над собой и экипажем.

— Я правильно вас понял, коммандер Спок? — неожиданно спокойно заговорил Кирк. Никто ничего не понял, только доктор Маккой заерзал в кресле, предчувствуя проблемы. Огромные проблемы. — Вы говорите, что мы должны научиться принимать смерть, как должное?

— Так и есть, кадет. Именно это и составляет смысл теста, — согласно кивнул коммандер.

— Позвольте мне тогда кое-что уточнить, — повернувшись всем корпусом к Споку, Джим оперся локтем о трибуну и несколько секунд разглядывал коммандера, машинально облизывая нижнюю губу. Видимо, формулировал вопрос. — Я скажу, а Вы уточните, если я буду неправ. Вы — вулканец. Ваша раса практически единственная в известной нам Галактике, которая практикует отказ от эмоций и…

— Неверно, — отрицательно качнул головой Спок. — Вулканцы способны чувствовать эмоции, однако полностью их контролируют. Они нелогичны и не позволяют использовать ресурсы разума в полном объеме.

— Ага. То есть, вы способны чувствовать, но предпочитаете этого не делать… ладно. И этот тест Вы разрабатывали, исходя именно из этих данных: страх смерти мешает мыслить разумно?  
— Совершенно точно, кадет Кирк.  
— Кадет Кирк, здесь разбирается вопрос о вашем нарушении этики, а не особенности инопланетной психологии, — председатель комиссии решил прекратить этот фарс.  
— Подождите-ка! Решается вопрос о моей судьбе, а я не могу уточнить, с чего вдруг меня решили сделать виноватым?! — возмутился Джим и снова повернулся к коммандеру, не обращая внимания на адмирала Барнетта. — А коммандеру Споку не пришло в голову, когда он программировал свой тест, что он изначально не логичен?!  
— Обоснуйте свое заявление, — чуть сведя брови, потребовал ответа Спок.

— Да, пожалуйста! Вы сами подтвердили, что вы — единственная раса, которая ставит логику и разум выше эмоций. А ведь основная масса выпускников Академии — люди. Или инопланетники, которые так же подвержены эмоциям. А разум, подверженный эмоциям, функционирует совсем по другому принципу, нежели разум, подчиненный логике. То есть, согласно Вашим собственным словам, вместо того, чтобы обучать будущих капитанов искать и находить выход из любой ситуации, Вы просто-напросто учите их сдаваться заранее.

— Объясните логику своего заявления, — потребовал Спок, внимательно глядя на кадета.

— Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, коммандер. Выход есть всегда. Ваш тест не оставляет никакого шанса никому. Поэтому его не могут пройти. Хотя бы тем же способом, что и мой отец, как Вы мне указали. Просто у каждого из этих выходов есть своя цена, которую мы готовы заплатить. Или не готовы. Мы чувствуем, а не вычисляем, потому что мы — люди, а не машины. И именно этот факт Вы выбросили из своего уравнения, тем самым лишив его логики.

В аудитории повисла оглушающая тишина. Комиссия просто не знала, что сказать, так как слова кадета Кирка были абсолютно логичны, как бы парадоксально это не звучало. Молчал коммандер Спок, пытаясь совместить пусть и извращенную, но, тем не менее, логику кадета Кирка со своей. Молчали и сами кадеты, наблюдая невозможное: как самый нелогичный учащийся Академии заставил замолчать самого коммандера Спока!

Неизвестно, чем могло все закончиться, но заседание прервал адъютант адмирала Барнетта. Едва дочитав последние строчки, адмирал заметно напрягся и отрывисто заговорил:

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия и просьбу о помощи от Верховного Совета Вулкана. Дисциплинарное слушание откладывается до окончания спасательной миссии. А пока всех курсантов прошу пройти в первый ангар для распределения на корабли.

***

Кляня себя, на чем свет стоит, Маккой вернулся к замершему возле терминала Кирку. Увы, Спок оказался злопамятным, чтобы там не говорил про отсутствие эмоций — Джима не оказалось в списках ни на один корабль. Даже Ухура, и та добилась от Спока, чтобы ее определили на Энтерпрайз, а не на Фаррагут. Самому Леонарду повезло попасть на Энтерпрайз, куда он сейчас намеревался протащить с собой вопреки всему и Джима. Знающий доктор всегда сможет обеспечить своему пациенту любой нужный диагноз. Один маленький укольчик и…

Чертов Джим! Ну почему у этого… этого… всегда все не как у людей?! Введение вакцины, переносимой Новарскими грязеблохами спровоцировало у Кирка аллергическую реакцию, про которую он даже не слышал! Укол, который должен был снять эти симптомы, вызвал следующую реакцию — онемение языка и отек шеи, который должен был привести в ближайшие минуты к остановке дыхания. А этот сумасшедший только бегает по палубе корабля, на котором, так, между прочим, его быть не должно! и все пытается что-то доказать!

Хотя, когда невнятное бормотание оформилось в членораздельную речь, Леонард принял сторону Кирка — в отличие от Спока, Боунз понимал, что из каких-то крупиц информации, которую все остальные пропустили мимо, Джим уже сделал свои выводы, и эти выводы наверняка куда более точны, чем компьютерный анализ. И был полностью прав — логическая цепочка, которую вывел Джим перед капитаном Пайком, вызвала одобрение Спока. И буквально через несколько секунд получила свое подтверждение, когда они вышли из варпа и обнаружили кладбище кораблей и экипажей, которые всего несколько часов назад были гордостью Федерации.

Но оплакивать эту потерю времени не было. Перед ними был враг, чей корабль одним своим видом внушал ужас. Была планета, которую они должны были спасти. Мертвые уже никуда не торопятся, поэтому спасать надо было живых. В том числе и себя.

Непонятным был факт, откуда чужой капитан-ромуланец может знать коммандера Спока. Да, тот был достаточно известен, но в узких кругах и не настолько же! Что ж, капитан Пайк был истинным капитаном. Он не дрогнув принял условия ромуланца, представившего Нероном и отправился на его корабль, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что выбраться оттуда ему вряд ли суждено. Но это не помешало ему всего за несколько секунд составить вполне даже выполнимый план. Правда, была одна неожиданность для всех, кто оказался рядом: Пайк оставил и.о. капитана Спока, а первым помощником — Кирка. И непонятно, кто удивился больше, Спок или сам Джим.

Десантирование на буровую платформу, которая и вызывала сейсмическую нестабильность Вулкана, принесло очередные потери: погиб глава инженерной службы лейтенант Ольсен. Слишком поздно раскрытый парашют, и он сгорел в пламени бура. Схватка с оказавшимися там ромуланцами дорого обошлась Сулу и самому Кирку. Но худшее случилось позднее, когда Хикару не удержался на краю платформы и рухнул в пустоту. Без раздумий кинувшийся за ним Джим поймал рулевого, но парашют не выдержал двоих и оборвался. В чем им действительно повезло, так это в том, что Павел Чехов сумел поймать их, пусть и в самый последний момент. Но ведь поймал же!

Стоило только им двоим рухнуть на платформу транспортатора, хрустя костями, как Спок решил проявить безрассудство и сам спуститься вниз. Официально — спасти высшее руководство Вулкана. Неофициально — на планете, которой осталось жить всего несколько минут, были его мать и отец.

Увы, сотворить чудо во второй раз Павел не смог. И глядя пустыми темными глазами на то место, где должна была стоять Аманда Грейсон, Спок медленно опустил руку.

— Журнал исполняющего обязанности капитана, звездная дата: 2258.42. Капитан Пайк классифицирован мной как заложник, взятый в плен военным преступником Нероном. Нероном, уничтожившим мою родную планету и большую часть ее шестимиллиардного населения. Хотя ее культуру удалось спасти в лице старейшин, находящихся в данный момент на корабле, по моим подсчетам удалось спастись не более, чем десяти тысячам вулканцев… И теперь я представитель вымирающего вида… 

***

Да, конечно, ромуланцы — это родственная раса вулканцев. Они отделились, когда Вулкан решил пойти путем логики, отказавшись от чувств. Но откуда у них такое оружие?! Маккой твердо решил не уходить с мостика до тех пор, пока там находится Джим. Как показал недолгий опыт — Спока и Джима лучше держать как можно дальше друг от друга, так как реакция при соприкосновении у них моментальная. И достается при этом всем.

И кто бы мог подумать, что ледышка Спок умеет выражаться так поэтично: «Если исключить то, что невозможно, все, что останется, должно быть истиной». Теперь понятна реакция Джима на этого… остроухого гоблина! Невозмутимая морда лица, самодовольный вид и вообще! Заявить, что эти ромуланцы — из будущего! Тогда зачем им Пайк?! Ведь они и так должны знать все коды доступа земной планетарной обороны.

Хорошо, что этого никто не сказал вслух. Будущее не предполагает таких знаний, тем более — другой расой, пусть и бывшей дружественной. А хотя — кто бы услышал, учитывая, что Спок и Кирк затеяли очередной спор. Спок, как капитан, настаивал на выполнении последнего приказа Пайка и отдал приказ о переходе в Лаврентийскую систему. Джим же пытался донести до него мысль, что к тому времени, когда весь флот Федерации соберется вместе, будет уже слишком поздно для каких-либо действий. И совершенно логично, весь спор закончился тем, что Спок отдал службе безопасности приказ вывести Джима под руки с мостика. И еще более логично (ну, с точки зрения Леонарда — другие же не знают этого оболтуса так, как он!), что Кирк, не сумев доказать правоту словами, начал доказывать ее кулаками.

Однако, кто бы мог подумать, что Спок, этот супервулканец, может остановить разошедшегося Джима одним прикосновением? А еще — запросто выкинуть его в космос. Пусть на ближайшую планету класса М, но не в такой же ситуации?! Гауптвахта тогда на что? Или карцер? Как же Леонард понимал теперь Джима — кулаки зачесались после короткого разговора с и.о. капитана даже у него.

Они летели в Лаврентийскую систему. Без Кирка.

***

Как хорошо, что у Спока такие уши! Немного больше, чем человеческие, заостренные… Наверняка они у него сейчас в тугую-тугую трубочку сворачивались от тех слов, которыми поминал его на пяти языках и четырех диалектах Джим. Нет, это же надо — не сумев доказать свою точку зрения в споре словами, воспользоваться таким нечестным приемом и выкинуть оппонента в место, больше похожее на ледяной ад, чем на планету класса М! Да еще и с такими населением!

У Кирка не было времени оглядываться, он стремился как можно быстрее добежать до виднеющегося зева пещеры, пока та крокозябра, состоящая из щупалец, пасти и зубов не догнала его. И как хорошо, что в этой пещере оказался высокий старик, который факелом отогнал сунувшуюся следом тварь.

Хотя… Это еще надо посмотреть, насколько хорошо. Да, этот Спок, оказавшийся гостем из будущего, альтернативного будущего к тому же, дал ответы на все вопросы. И кто такой Нерон. И что за оружие. И что дальше. И вообще. Но вот способ, каким он это сделал… Контактная телепатия и эмоциональный перенос — чудовищная штука. Да, можно своими глазами увидеть, как гибнет в звездном огне планета Ромулус, из-за чего и спятил Нерон. Можно на языке ощутить горечь поражения опоздавшего вулканца. Но Джим вполне спокойно обошелся бы без той нудной, саднящей где-то в самой глубине души тоски по шальной улыбке и карим глазам. Без ощущения ускользнувшего, как красный песок родной планеты сквозь пальцы упущенного шанса. Без мучающего уже не один год вопроса: «А что, если…? Что, если бы он тогда сделал тот шаг навстречу?!» И уж тем более он обошелся бы без вытаскивания наружу уже из глубин собственной души яркого, режущего как осколок зеркала интереса к одному невозмутимому ублюдку.

Неизвестно, чем и как отпугивал страхолюдов этот Спок, но по дороге к заброшенному форпосту Звездного Флота на них ни разу не напали. А сама база встретила двух изрядно замерзших путешественников общей заброшенностью и всего двумя обитателями. Кинсер, непонятное создание, ростом по пояс Джиму и больше похожее на устрицу и Монтгомери Скотт, умудрившийся сохранить истинно шотландский акцент.

Спок опять показал себя шкатулкой с тысячей секретов и показал Скотти ту самую ошибку в трансварпном перемещении, из-за которого инженер и был сослан сюда больше, чем на полгода.

— Но как, как я могу это сделать? — Кирк с надеждой смотрел на старика. — Я ведь не капитан. И почему ты не можешь пойти со мной? Ведь мне-то он не поверит!

— Нет! Запомни, тот Спок ни в коем случае не должен узнать обо мне. Ни за что. Обещай мне. И ты должен остановить меня, взяв управление кораблем на себя.

— Как? Через твой труп?!

— Не хотелось бы… Существует Положение Звездного Флота 6.1.9. гласящее, что «офицер, эмоционально заинтересованный в выполнении поставленной задачи, должен отказаться от командования».

— Я должен доказать твою эмоциональную заинтересованность… То есть, вас обоих… — это понимание встало комом в горле Кирка. Он прекрасно понимал, что именно ему придется сделать, и это претило всей его натуре. Бить по свежей ране, пусть и гада — это подло. А Джим считал себя кем угодно, только не подлецом. Но следующие же слова Спока подтвердили его мысли.

— Я только что потерял планету и мать. Ты согласен, что я эмоционально заинтересован?

— Знаешь, честно говоря, я никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько любил свою мать, только без обид. Ты даже слова не сказал, — на кону стояло само будущее, поэтому Кирк понимал, что ему придется сделать это. Он просто оттягивал этот момент.

— Знаешь, Джим… У вулканцев есть одна очень интересная привычка: мы совершаем импульсивные поступки под влиянием эмоций ничуть не реже людей, вот только прикрываем их таким количеством логических объяснений, что не только заставляем поверить в их разумность других, но и самих себя… Посол Сарек, мой отец, женился на землянке Аманде Грейсон не потому, что это было логично для укрепления политических связей между Вулканом и Землей, а потому, что полюбил ее.

— Подожди, подожди… — от услышанной новости Кирк затряс головой, как норовистый жеребец. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Спок… ты… вы — полукровки?!

— Это потребовало серьезного медицинского исследования, но желание Аманды иметь от любимого супруга ребенка оказалось сильнее любой логики. Так что, ты понимаешь, что я потерял намного больше, чем свою планету — я потерял целую вселенную… Тебе пора.

***

Появление на Энтерпрайз сопровождалось небольшой проблемой — пришлось извлекать мистера Скотта из труб системы охлаждения. Несанкционированное вмешательство привлекло внимание на мостике, из-за чего Джим и Скотти оказались там в сопровождении посланной за ними охраны чуть быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

— Как исполняющий обязанности капитана я приказываю вам ответить, как вы двое попали на корабль, идущий на варп-скорости.

— А разве тебя должен расстраивать мой отказ отвечать на твой вопрос, и.о. капитана? — последние слова были сказаны с такой дозой яда, что хватило бы отравиться всем, находящимся на мостике. — И совсем-совсем не злит? Ведь это эмоции, а вы их не ощущаете.

Мистер Скотт предпочел сохранить нейтралитет в этом противостоянии. Недостатком ума он не страдал и прекрасно видел, что тут дело не просто и даже не столько политическое, сколько личное. И стоит только ему встрять в эту разборку, последствия потом будут аукаться ему долго

— Что с тобой, Спок? — вкрадчиво задал следующий вопрос Джим, шагнув поближе к вулканцу. — Твоя планета уничтожена, погибла мать, а ты… не переживаешь?

— Если Вы полагаете, что горе воспрепятствует мне командовать кораблем, то Вы ошибаетесь. И шаг назад, мистер Кирк.

Вместо того, чтобы выполнить эту команду, Кирк сделал еще шажок вперед, ставая к Споку совсем вплотную.

— В чем дело, и.о. капитана? Разве Вы не видели его корабль? И Вам совсем не страшно? Ах, да, вы же не боитесь… Но тогда получается, что Вы неадекватно оцениваете текущую ситуацию, раз не можете оценить масштабы угрозы. Ты только что потерял планету, Спок, разве ты не хочешь отомстить ему за нее? Разве ты не испытываешь горя от потери женщины, что дала тебе жизнь? Или ты думаешь, что она гордилась бы тем, насколько идеальным вулканцем ты стал, раз даже оплакать ее смерть для тебя неприемлемое проявление эмоций?

У Джима за спиной была шикарная школа барных драк, плюс он не пропускал и уроки рукопашного боя в Академии. Но тут его валяли по всему мостику так, будто он — сопливый щенок в песочнице. Кто знает, вполне возможно, что его карьера кончилась бы тут же, на мостике звездолета Энтерпрайз, в связи с кончиной от удушения, но помимо дежурной смены тут же находился и посол Сарек, который одним окликом сумел привести сына в себя.

И первый, на кого упал взгляд Джима, когда он смог сползти с консоли, на которой его едва не задушили, был Боунз. Не иначе, доктору пятая точка сообщила, что его персональная головная боль вновь объявилась на корабле и он успел на мостик как раз к тому взрыву, который ожидался им с первой встречи Джима и этого гоблина.

Джим добился чего хотел — Спок снял с себя обязанности капитана, кресло которого занял Кирк, назначенный Пайком его первым помощником. Кстати, хорошо, что это распоряжение слышал Сулу, который подтвердил полномочия Джима.

И, как сказала Ухура:

— Я надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что делаете… капитан…

— Я тоже…

***

Маккой едва за голову не схватился, когда семнадцатилетний! Вы только подумайте: семнадцатилетний навигатор! Предложил план, который Кирк принял без раздумий, а неожиданно для всех вернувшийся на мостик Спок поддержал его. И теперь Энтерпрайз на полном варпе догоняла ушедший к земле корабль Нерона с целью осуществления самоубийственной миссии.

Чуть не сплюнув, Маккой вернулся в медотсек, главой которого стал после гибели доктора Пури еще при первом столкновении с ромуланцами. Если эти двое смогут выполнить задуманное и вытащат Пайка, то тому определенно потребуется помощь. А если не сумеют — помощь наверняка потребуется им самим.

Все, что осталось экипажу, после того, как коммандер Спок и Кирк исчезли в искрах транспортации — это ждать, и молить своих богов о чуде. Ведь, судя по данным, ромуланцы находились на орбите Земли и запустили бур…

***

— Нийота? — вот кто о чем, а Кирк о имени Ухуры, которая оказалась, вы только вдумайтесь! девушкой Спока! И что они оказались совсем не в грузовом отсеке, и что в них сейчас стреляют, и что Пайк еще не найден, так же, как и генератор черных дыр…

Правда, выяснить все вопросы удалось быстро — хвала контактным телепатам!

Первым делом они двинулись к маленькому серебристому кораблику со смертоносной начинкой в виде красной материи. И у Спока появилось еще больше вопрос к своему безответственному капитану, когда он понял, что тому известно куда больше фактов, чем можно подумать.

Но глядя в искрящиеся небесной синью глаза и подсчитывая процентную вероятность успеха, Спок впервые в жизни ощутил… ощутил желание такой же безоглядной веры как та, которую излучал Кирк обещая, что «Все получится. Спок, все получится». Поэтому он только кивнул, соглашаясь на еще один самоубийственный план, и занял кресло пилота, оставляя Кирка на корабле одного, искать капитана Пайка.

Нет, вулканцы и ромуланцы точно родственники! Иначе как объяснить, что его сначала душил сам Нерон, правда, недодушил, вызванный на мостик из-за угона Споком «Медузы», корабля того Спока. Но зато поручил это дело еще одному из своих, а тот принялся выполнять этот приказа со всем старанием! Вот только за своим оружием зря не следил — иначе не был застрелен из него же. Найти и забрать Пайка было уже делом пары минут, и Кирк скомандовал Энтрепрайз возвращение на борт.

Как оказалось, Спок так же времени даром не терял, и сейчас они находились совсем недалеко от Земли, наблюдая, как начинает разрушаться чудовищная махина ромуланского корабля, в который врезалась «Медуза» со всеми запасами сейчас детонировавшей красной материи на борту.

И пусть «Нарада» гибла в сингулярности, образованной красной материей, Джим приказал открыть огонь из всех орудий. Так, на всякий случай. Но перед этим связался с Нероном и предложил тому сдаться. Спок подобное милосердие не оценил, зато оценил логику Кирка: «Я не хочу испортить отношения с Ромуланской Империей… … Ладно, ладно! Ты представляешь, насколько эта рухлядь мощнее моей Энтрепрайз?! И сколько всего он может рассказать нашим инженерам?!»

Ну, пусть не Федерации, зато и никому другому не достанутся новые технологии. Никому… В том числе и им самим, если они не найдут способ выйти из притяжения возникшей черной дыры! Выжимая из корабля всю возможную энергию, команда пыталась уйти, но только втягивалась вслед за ромуланцами. Поэтому даже рискованный план Скотти по подрыву материи-антиматерии, на которой двигалась Энтерпрайз, была принята без возражений. И слава Богу, что сработала.

Они летели домой. Живыми. Героями.

***

Их знаменательная встреча произошла в ангаре. Глядя в такое молодое лицо, старший Спок вспоминал, каким же наивным он был в таком же возрасте. Он так верил в философию Сурака, что не допускал даже мысли, что все может быть иначе. И теперь те же открытия ждали молодого Спока. Дело оставалось за малым — убедить одного крайне упрямого вулканца выбрать этот путь.

— Поверь мне, ваша дружба окажет на вас обоих влияние, которое сейчас трудно оценить.

— Однако, перед лицом полного исчезновения вулканцев, как расы, я нахожу логичным уйти из Флота и помочь…

— Спок, — старик остановил его одной только интонацией, — поверь мне — это бесполезно. Я не хотел говорить тебе этого, и без того слишком много сказано, но, видимо, придется. У Вселенной на вас… нас двоих свои планы. Ты можешь уйти сейчас, но придет срок, и вы все равно окажетесь рядом. Так стоит ли обрекать себя на те испытания, что все равно приведут вас друг к другу? Я знаю это, потому что пробовал. Похоже, в каждой альтернативной Вселенной есть свой капитан Кирк, у которого есть свой Спок.

— Вы сталкивались с еще одной версией? — это было не любопытство. Нет. Всего лишь научный интерес. Да.

— Да. Так что, твое решение в принципе ничего не изменит. Настаивать не буду — это всё-таки твоя жизнь. Но подумай, стоит ли упускать такую возможность — ты сможешь сразу быть в двух местах: ты можешь остаться в Звёздном Флоте, а я уже нашел планету, на которой будет основана новая колония, так что твоя жертва не так уж необходима. Я не стану прощаться с тобой так, как принято, а пожелаю тебе удачи.

Подняв руку в традиционном жесте прощания, старый Спок оставил молодого задумчиво стоять на месте и решать, едва ли не впервые в жизни, что перевесит — долг и разум, или сердце и чувства.

***

Старик-вулканец с верхней галереи наблюдал, как внизу воплощается легенда. Смотрел, как вчерашний кадет-недоучка становится самым молодым капитаном за всю историю Звездного Флота. Как адмирал Пайк, сидящий в инвалидной коляске вручает орден двадцатипятилетнему капитану Кирку, и вместе с ним передает ему свой корабль. «Энтерпрайз».

И все, что ему оставалось — это покачать головой, когда сияющий Кирк заявил Пайку:

— Я же говорил, что мне хватит трех лет?

Впрочем, Пайк вообще схватился за голову.

***

До отправления в годовую обкатку Энтерпрайз оставались уже даже не часы — секунды, когда на борт взошел первый помощник капитана. Связист была очень этому рада, рулевой принял это с восточной невозмутимостью, рулевой — с щенячьим восторгом, капитан — просто с радостью и гордостью. И только глава медицинской службы был готов сбежать на берег, да было поздно — мало ему было того, что они будут болтаться в космосе на чертовой жестяной банке, набитой ржавыми болтами и людьми, так еще и этот… остроухий зеленокровный гоблин, который, — он был готов прозакладывать даже собственные кости! — будет пить его кровь не хуже этого… белобрысого оболтуса!

***  
***  
***

Навигатор Паша Чехов нетерпеливо крутился в своем кресле в ожидании новых задач.

Рулевой Хикару Сулу равнодушно смотрел на экраны и ждал команд капитана.

Связист Нийота Ухура злилась на этого безумца за тот риск, которому тот подверг ее парня, первого помощника, коммандера Спока.

Сам коммандер в данный момент принимал наиболее удобную позу для смерти в огне в жерле действующего вулкана во благо большинства.

Лейтенант Монтгомери Скотт, глава инженерной службы готовил зверское покушение на своего обожаемого капитана за те издевательства, которым тот подверг его Серебряную Леди. Формально, Леди была именно что капитана, но фактически — его, Скотти.

Куча туземцев гнала этого самого капитана по своим джунглям за похищение их святыни с намерением… Ну, мало ли, какие там у них традиции?

А вот глава медицинской службы в данный момент люто ненавидел Джима Кирка, и плевать ему было, что тот — его лучший друг и капитан по совместительству. А кто бы думал и чувствовал иначе в такой момент? Вот представьте: вы бежите по туземным джунглям, обряженный в жуткий балахон, который мерзко путается в ногах. А под балахоном у вас — еще более жуткий гидрокостюм, который самым зверским образом сдавливает самое дорогое, что может быть у мужчины, и гадко врезается в те места, что находятся совсем рядом с самым дорогим. И все из-за излишнего любопытства этого самого капитана, будь он нела-а-а-а…!!!

Конечно, прыжок с охренительной высоты обрыва то самое, чем должно было все закончиться…

***

И естественно, что все остались недовольны. Кроме Чехова и Сулу, но те довольны были, кажется, всегда.

Ухура — тем, что Спок спасся. Нет, этим она была довольна. Просто, недовольство Кирком было ее перманентным состоянием. Что не мешало ей гордиться местом своей службы.

Скотти поспешил высказать свое «фе» Джиму, но с такой гордостью за свою девочку, что это было даже смешно.

Боунз было недоволен всем и всегда, так что на него можно было бы не обращать внимания, если бы не одно но: Леонард был главой медицинской службы. Начальником лазарета, в который Джим попадал с выводящей из себя регулярностью. И у него были гипошприцы. Самый опасный человек после коммандера Спока, который в данный момент читал капитану лекцию о «Первой Директиве», грозящей растянуться на ближайшие часа три. Что поделать, но коммандер был из тех людей, извините, вулканцев, которых расстраивает… выводит из себя… в общем, не устраивает нарушение правил, даже если они нарушены для спасения его собственной жизни.

И только туземцы были довольны — они получили вполне себе наглядное подтверждение, что боги существуют. И то, что этот самый конкретный бог совсем не тот, в которого они верили еще утром, было уже неважно.

***

Однако, как бы легко не относился к правилам сам Кирк, для других их соблюдение было нормой, а те, кто нарушал их — были нарушителями, которых следовало наказать. Вряд ли коммандер Спок при подаче правдивого рапорта учитывал этот вариант. Его переводили на другой корабль, а Кирк… Кирк лишился своего капитанства.

В следующий раз они встретились уже не как друзья. Спок — помощник капитана USS «Брэдбери», Фрэнка Эббота, а сам Кирк — первый помощник адмирала Пайка, которому вернули командование над Энтерпрайз.

Кирк настолько привык к тому, что все прислушиваются к его мнению и замечаниям, что и сейчас встрял со своими замечаниями: зачем террористу было взрывать в Лондоне архив? Все равно, что взорвать библиотеку.

Вступившегося за Джима Пайка прервал адмирал Маркус, объяснив, что под архивом прятался отдел новейшего вооружения, который и подорвал коммандер Джон Харрисон, объявивший войну Звездному Флоту.

Но Кирка было уже не остановить. Зачем? Может… затем, что при любых подобных происшествиях командование обязано собрать высший офицерский состав на совещание..? В этом зале…

Как будто отвечая на этот вопрос, окна залило алое сияние, и за ним повис малогабаритный, но мощный истребитель, управляемый тем самым Джоном Харрисоном. И все, что успел крикнуть Джим, это «Ложись!»

Несколько минут ада, полного грохота выстрелов, звоном разбитого стекла, стонами умирающих. Не обращая ни на кого и ни на что внимания, Джим двигался в своей стихии. Его не задевали пули, не трогали рикошеты, не долетало стекло, пока он подручными средствами сбивал летающую смерть, которую не каждый снаряд брал. Зато спокойно сбил фазер, обмотанный пожарным шлангом, брошенный в двигатель.

Но у всего есть своя цена, и Кирку пришлось заплатить ее за свою победу потерей едва ли не единственного человека, которого он любил и уважал.

И уже следующим утром он стоял в кабинете адмирала Маркуса, требуя себе право на месть тому, кто отнял у него Кристофера Пайка. Самое удивительное, что адмирал пошел ему навстречу, и даже дал возможность вернуть не только капитанство, но и первого помощника. С одним условием: по тому месту, где прячется коммандер Харрисон, будут выпущены особые фотонные торпеды, последняя разработка того самого архива. Без переговоров и права сдачи. Пылающий жаждой мести и горя, Кирк без раздумий пообещал это адмиралу.

***

Однако, Джим не учел мнения своей команды. Спок моментально заявил свое категорическое против таким действиям. Самосуд не отвечает Уставу ЗФ.

Вторым был Скотти, так же категорически отказываясь принять на борт торпеды с неизвестными характеристиками. Настолько против, что это вылилось в спор, окончившийся принятой отставкой главы инженерной палубы.

Против был Маккой, который только за голову схватился, когда выяснилось, что они летят в клингонский сектор.

Чехову было некогда — недолго думая, Кирк назначил именно его главой инженерной службы.

И даже спина Сулу выражала свое неодобрение, что, наверное, и привело к компромиссу: Джим попробует взять Харрисона живым для последующей передачи суду.

Рады были все. Даже новенькая — Кэрол Уоллес, весьма прехорошенькая блондинка, назначенная на Энтерпрайз адмиралом Маркусом в научную группу физиком. Специализация — новейшее вооружение.

Ее появлению на корабле был рад, кажется, только сам капитан.

Боунз был недоволен появлением еще одной женщины на корабле.

Чехову было все равно — он носился по вверенному ему отделу, и ему было откровенно все равно, кто там на борту новенький.

Сулу был недоволен тем, что лишился партнера по морскому бою на время длинных спокойных вахт.

Ухура была недовольна. Впервые ее недовольство имело под собой основание — увидев блондинку рядом с капитаном, а потом — улыбку Джима, адресованную ей, Спок едва не вышел из себя настолько, насколько это вообще возможно у вулканцев. Это уже откровенно походило на ревность, что совсем не устраивало Нийоту.

Сам Спок был несколько… он бы сам сказал — озадачен тем, что Джиму потребовался кто-то еще. Ведь он вполне справлялся со своими обязанностями, и в приписке дополнительного специалиста не было абсолютно никакой нужды. И капитан не должен так откровенно флиртующе улыбаться подчиненному ему офицеру! Особенно женщине!

 

***

А эта женщина оказалась дочкой адмирала Маркуса. Подделавшей документы, о чем капитан Кирк даже не подозревал. Зато Спок оказался настолько умен, что смог выяснить это. Вот только донести до Джима эту информацию не успел: помешал аварийный выход из варп-режима. В двадцати минутах от точки назначения. В Клингонском секторе. Чего еще следовало ожидать, когда кораблем командует Кирк? Естественно, что этот самый Кирк решит отправиться к планете на конфискованном у кнармианских контрабандистов в компании Спока, Ухуры, готовой испепелить их обоих одним взглядом и парочки краснорубашечников, которым не повезло. Что поделать, судьба у них такая…

 

***

Кирк чуть со своего кресла не упал, когда на самое обычное замечание Спока о крайне высоких шансов на их гибель Ухура начала разборки. Личного плана. Другого времени у нее не нашлось.

Все началось с претензий о том самом вулкане, после которого все рухнуло. Последовали обвинения в бесчувственности, равнодушии и нежелании прилагать хоть какие-то усилия для укрепления их отношений. Попытка Спока что-то сказать в свое оправдание была пресечена на корню: видимо, слишком уж долго сдерживалась Ухура, чтобы ее было возможно прервать.

— Люди, вам не кажется, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для выяснения отношений? — удивительно робко дал знать о себе Джим, которому было изрядно не по себе. Напрасно он это сделал, так как привлекать к себе внимание рассерженной женщины, решившей высказать все, что наболело у нее на душе — это самое последнее дело.

— Нийота, я не понимаю, почему, если тебя так не устраивает наши отношения, ты молчала до сих пор? Ты могла сказать мне все это раньше, в более подходящей обстановке, чтобы мы могли найти решение, — Спок был удивительно недальновиден.

— Раньше? Раньше?! — казалось, что офицер связи сейчас кинется убивать коммандера прямо на месте. — Когда раньше? Спок, ты сам себя слышишь? Поговорить раньше… Сколько раз я пыталась это сделать, твой совершенный разум случайно не помнит? У тебя всегда находились дела поважнее: опыт в лаборатории, который ты никак не можешь отложить. Рапорт, который тебе надо написать немедленно, потому что его ждет Кирк.

— Наро-од, — попытался привлечь к себе внимание капитан, но его проигнорировали.

— Этот чертов мальчишка, которого ты караулишь в лазарете, куда он опять угодил. Или сам там лежишь и тебя караулит уже Кирк. Или шахматная партия, о которой вы договорились с ним. Кирк, Кирк, Кирк… Ты сам хоть немного понимаешь, что почти каждое второе твое предложение начинается со слов «капитан Кирк…»? За все то время, что мы были вместе, ты не показал и сотой доли тех чувств, что показал за этот год рядом с ним!

— Э, люди, тут… — смотрящие друг на друга Спок и Ухура наградили Кирка такими взглядами, что слова попросту застряли у того в горле.

— Я уже просто устала соперничать с ним за твое внимание! Понимаешь? Ты можешь сколько угодно оправдывать свое поведение гибелью твоей планеты, потерей матери, но это не мешает тебе вполне спокойно и без проблем показывать эмоции рядом с капитаном. Так что, можешь больше не ломать себя, оставаясь рядом со мной. Раз уж тебе так трудно чувствовать что-то ко мне, благословляю тебя на жизнь с Кирком.

— Да бля!

— Капитан, Вы можете хотя бы сейчас заткнутся?! — теперь Нийота была готова убить и Джима.

— Могу! — посылая корабль в головоломный вираж, едва не проорал Джим. — Вот только, за нами гонится клингонская птица, а вы, вместо того чтобы помочь, заняты только собой!

 

***

Все мастерство пилота, продемонстрированное Кирком, не спасло их от вынужденной посадки. От одного оторваться — это не проблема, но вот сразу от нескольких…

И, как наглядная иллюстрация ссоры, именно Ухура пошла переговорщиком к клингонам, оставив Джима, Спока и двух безопасников в шаттле. То ли гордость взыграла, то ли еще что… Результат был закономерен: вожак слегка ее придушил (интересно, они тоже родственники вулканцам?), после чего пришлось нестись ей на выручку, как рыцарям из старинных романов. Довольно потрепанным рыцарям, как честно признал сам перед собой Кирк, с легкой завистью наблюдая, как тот, за кем они прилетели сюда, одной левой кладет клингонов направо и налево. Буквально.

А потом коммандер Джон Харрисон просто взял, и сдался им. Ага, вот так подошел, и сдался. Женщине, вулканцу и малолетнему капитану. Краснорубашечников можно было в расчет не брать.

Пока летели обратно на корабль, Джим задумчиво жевал губу: ему абсолютно не нравилось кое-что. Ему не нравилась авария в инженерном отсеке — пусть Скотти сейчас не на корабле, но чтобы он оставил проблему и не предупредил о ней капитана? Да никогда! Фотонные торпеды без сопроводительной документации? Забавно, но у Джима сложилось впечатление, что задай он хоть один вопрос адмиралу Маркусу о них, и был бы сейчас третьим помощником стюарда на каком-нибудь внутрисистемном каботажнике. И Харрис… Космос не терпит небрежности, поэтому физическими упражнениями он ни в коей мере не пренебрегал, отдавая предпочтение тренировкам с вулканцем и парнями из СБ. Но бить пленника до разбитых рук и в итоге получить только снисходительный взгляд и чуть растрепанную прическу? Такого не бывает. А если и бывает, то выводы приводят уже к медицине и биологии, отчего во рту появляется совсем уж гадостный привкус…

 

***

Идя рядом с конвоем уже по своему кораблю, Джим первым делом вызвал Боунза. И тут разгорелся спор: Джим собирался промолчать о поимке Харрисона, а Спок настаивал на том, чтобы поставить в известность командование. И все аргументы Кирка, вроде его: «Спок, пойми, я так чувствую!», действия не возымели. Непробиваемый вулканец, которого предыдущий рапорт так ничему и не научил, стоял на своем как… как вулканец. И, несмотря на свое чутье, оглушительной сиреной завывавшей, что это ошибка, Джим отдал соответствующий приказ Ухуре.

Когда Маккой брал кровь на анализ у пленника, Джим уже был уверен, что результат исследований будет весьма далек от стандартного. Новостью для него не стало и стремление вывести его из себя. Но гораздо больше, чем насмешка, его напугали высказанные вслух другим его собственные сомнения. Плюс, неизвестные координаты. И Кирк был уверен, что это не ложь, а ответ на все его вопросы, так же, как и предложение проверить начинку тех самых торпед.

Недолго думая, он связался со Скотти, который мог быть сколь угодно сильно обижен на него, но вот отказаться помочь — никогда. Плюс, тревога за его «девочку» и врожденное любопытство. Так что, за одно дело он мог быть спокоен. Оставались торпеды.

Что не вызывало удивления, так это недовольство Боунза. А вот что вызывало — это согласие с ним Спока. Аж не по себе было. Всем троим. Зато потом Спок удивил, и сильно: он, видите ли, выжидал удобного случая, чтобы сообщить о том, что Кэрол Уоллес — это дочь адмирала Маркуса. И он только что наступил…

Сама Маркус оказалась той еще штучкой. Умной, быстрой и немного ехидной. А, еще предусмотрительной — вскрывать торпеду на корабле она отказалась наотрез, и предложила для этого планетоид, который находился буквально в нескольких минутах лету от нынешней точки местонахождения. А в напарники ей достался Боунз, как человек с самыми чуткими руками на корабле.

Торпеда оказалась с очень хитрой начинкой — сначала она едва не лишила Маккоя одной из его чутких рук, а затем — и жизни, но уже обоих. Только решимость Кэрол спасла их обоих. Но вот их находка Джима уже почти не удивила — чего-то такого он и ожидал.

Торпеда заменяла собой криокамеру, храня в себе тело.

А ведь их на Энтерпрайз было семьдесят две…

 

***

— Хан Нуньен Сингх…

Ночной кошмар Евгенических войн. Сверхчеловек — и предводитель сверхлюдей, сейчас спящих в тех самых семидесяти двух торпедах-криокамерах. Предавшие и преданные. Джим прикоснулся к тайне, которая может стоит жизни не только ему самому, но и всему его экипажу, если слова Харрисона о причастности Маркуса к той бойне капитанов подтвердятся.

К сожалению, предсказание Хана сбылось куда быстрее, чем ожидалось. Джим только и успел, что бросить укоряющий взгляд на Спока — если бы тот не настоял на рапорте, то у них было бы время. А сейчас… А сейчас их просто и незатейливо приговорили к смерти. Кирк был готов умереть ради своего экипажа, но Маркусу эта жертва оказалась ни к чему — Джим все равно должен был погибнуть вместе со всеми. Не помог даже уход в варп— корабль адмирала был куда совершеннее, и смог не только догнать Энтерпрайз, но и открыть огонь. Вмешательство Кэрол тоже ни к чему ни привело — ее просто принудительно перенесли на корабль адмирала. Залп. Щиты истощены, и второй будет смертельным. С отчаянием, но так и не смирившись, глядя на орудия, готовые ко второму выстрелу, Джим с диким изумлением сначала увидел, как опустились орудия, а затем услышал входящий вызов на коммуникатор.

Многое отняв у Джима Кирка, Судьба щедро одарила его Удачей. Ибо сигнал был от Скотти, который и обесточил орудия, а теперь не знал, что делать дальше. И просил перенести его на Энтерпрайз. А у них не работали транспортаторы. Таким образом, без долгих мук был рожден очередной фирменный план Джима Кирка — скафандр, открытый космос, мусорный лючок корабля противника размером «хрен попадешь с разгона», и напарник. Тот самый Джон Харрисон.

Что там творилось у Скотти, можно было только догадываться, по тому, как долго тот тянул с открытием люка. Стекло гермошлема Кирка уже украшала паутина трещин от попавшего в него мусора, а люк, к которому они подлетали последние метры на огромной скорости, все еще был закрыт. И только в последний миг Скотти справился с заданием. 

Лабиринт узких коридоров, широкая спина впереди идущего Харрисона, внезапно исчезнувшая, а затем рубка, в которой были Маркус и Кэрол. Как оказалось, у Хана был довольно длинный перечень претензий к адмиралу. И его совсем не устроило требование Кирка взять Маркуса живым для суда. Поэтому, в устрашение сломав Кэрол ногу и оглушив Кирка со Скотти, бывший коммандер Харрисон подвел черту под своим монологом, раздавив Маркусу череп голыми руками. После этого он потребовал у Спока, наблюдающего все через прямое включение связи и заменяющего капитана на время его отсутствия, свои торпеды.

Стиснув зубы, Спок объяснил, что траспортаторы на Энтерпрайз все еще не работают, и они не могут выполнить требование. Без проблем — это может сделать и сам Харрисон. И он дает им выбор — или они сами опускают щиты и позволяют ему забрать торпеды, или…

Доводить до «или» Спок не стал и приказал опустить щиты. Спустя несколько секунд все семьдесят две торпеды были на приемной палубе, а Кирк, Скотти и Кэрол — отправлены на Энтерпрайз с напутственными словами Хана: «Корабль не должен идти ко дну без капитана!»

Получив свой экипаж, Харрисон открыл огонь. Один за другим шли залпы, истощая щиты, перегружая и без того потрепанные системы корабля. Всего двенадцать секунд... целых двенадцать секунд... А потом взрыв тех семидесяти двух торпед, которые отдал Спок. Отдал со всей смертоносной начинкой, но без людей. И теперь корабль Харрисона падал на Землю, на орбите которой они вывалились из варпа. Радость была недолгой — почти сразу последовал отказ уже их варп-ядра, дублирующая энергосистема тоже отказала и теперь Энтерпрайз падала следом.

Был бег по перекошенным, искореженным палубам. Была суета экипажа, который пытался сделать хоть что-то. Было падение, и только вовремя поданная рука Павла Чехова спасла Джима и Скотти от падения в пролом через несколько палуб.

И приговором: смещение центровки варп-ядра… Теперь они все действительно были обречены — запустить его извне камеры невозможно, а сама по себе центровка не выровняется.

Растерянно глядя сквозь стекло, Скотти возбужденно объяснял, что это все, конец. Времени у них уже нет — обшивка корабля, падающего сквозь атмосферу, уже горит. Затормозить они не смогут — энергии нет ни капли. А входить в камеру, где остановилось сердце корабля нельзя — радиация убьет их очень быстро.

Стоя перед люком, оставив за спиной бесчувственного его же стараниями Скотти, Джим не колебался. Это была его вина: именно он принял решение лететь за Харрисоном. Именно он позволил заманить его корабль в ловушку. Он не запретил слать сообщение адмиралу. Из-за него сейчас умирали его люди. А значит, ему и исправлять все это…

Перевитая венами кабелей сердцевина искрила, пытаясь запустить поток энергии, что дала бы шанс на спасение, но силы человека, чью кровь уже вовсю отравляла радиация, таяли на глазах. И только отчаяние не давало тому сдаться, заставляя раз за разом пытаться поставить сердечник на место. И ему это удалось.

 

***

В свои двадцать шесть Джеймс Тиберий Кирк спас людей больше, чем его отец. Он спас целую планету. Дважды. И поэтому, стоя за трибуной, он сейчас говорил свою речь, улыбаясь своему экипажу. А экипаж… А экипаж помнил, какой ценой они были спасены. Как бежал по полуразрушенным коридорам коммандер Спок, спеша к камере варп-ядра, за стеклом которого умирал капитан. Как ледяная броня самоконтроля не просто дала трещину — она разлетелась осколками боли, горя и ярости, дав волю той бездне чувств, что прячут в себе эти живые статуи. Как коммандер, пытающийся в любой ситуации сделать выбор в пользу жизни, едва ли не насмерть забил убийцу, выжившего в рухнувшем на планету корабле.

Они помнят, как моментально постарел доктор Маккой, когда в лазарет доставили тело капитана. Какая безумная надежда прозвучала в его голосе, когда он отдал приказ поместить того в криокамеру, хотя все были уверены, что уже все, конец. И как доктор валился с ног, разрабатывая какую-то суперсекретную сыворотку, которая должна была вернуть капитана в мир живых.

Почти месяц они все объяснялись со Службой Безопасности, как на службу бегая в больницу, куда перевели капитана с доктором. И какой праздник они все закатили, когда пришла весть, что капитан Кирк пришел в себя.

Поэтому сейчас все 440 человек экипажа Энтерпрайз — и те, кто выжил, и те, кто был принят на место погибших, с гордостью занимали свои места: Энтерпрайз готовилась отправиться в свою первую пятилетнюю миссию, возглавляемая капитаном Кирком, с двумя тенями за плечом: Совесть и Устав в лице коммандера Спока; и Этика с Осторожностью в лице доктора Маккоя. 

Звезды покоряются отважным…


	2. Часть 2. Осмысление.

Часть 2. Осмысление.

У экипажа Энтерпрайз было хобби: они делали ставки на то, сколько раз поругаются доктор Маккой и коммандер Спок, капитан и доктор Маккой или все трое сразу. Ругались они всегда так интересно, что это заменяло любой спектакль, и при этом никто ни разу не подумал, что у руководства какие-то проблемы с взаимодействием. Как невозмутимо однажды заметил вслух Сулу: «В спорах рождается истина». Но куда более было известно высказывание Паши Чехова, которое моментально стало негласным девизом любого спора: «Милые бранятся — только тешатся». При этом никто из троих участников спора не был осведомлен о причинах лукавых и понимающих улыбок окружающих. Впрочем, мало ли странностей у экипажа корабля с таким капитаном?

Миссия Энтерпрайз длилась уже восемь месяцев. И была неизбывной головной болью руководства Звездного Флота: посылая корабль Кирка в заведомо пустой район, исследованный вдоль и поперек, где не могло быть ничего, кроме парочки затерянных астероидов, следовало ожидать, что звездолет обязательно наткнется: 

— На корабль клингонов.

— На аномалию, из-за которой все ученые будут рвать на себе волосы. 

— На новую расу. 

— На двойников из параллельной реальности… 

Список можно было продолжать до бесконечности. Рапорты капитана и коммандера читали в Штабе как приключенческий роман. Вот только самому капитану и коммандеру в такие моменты было совсем не до смеха.

Однажды, сидя в каюте капитана за очередной партией в трехмерные шахматы, Спок несколько… озадачился: вместо того, чтобы энергично обсуждать только что закончившуюся миссию, только чудом обошедшуюся без жертв, капитан задумчиво смотрел на доску и делал ходы, даже не задумываясь.

— Капитан, могу ли я узнать, что послужило причиной вашей невнимательности? Невзирая на все обстоятельства, миссия закончилась благополучно, , трое пострадавших сотрудников службы безопасности будут выписаны из лазарета в течение трех суток. Таким образом, я не вижу логических причин для вашей невнимательности, что приводит меня к выводу о причинах нелогических.

— Это настолько явно? — поднял на Спока усталый взгляд Кирк.

— Да, Джим. Может быть, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Помочь… Спо-о-ок, если бы все было так просто… — устало откинулся на спинку стула Джим.

— Возможно, для начала стоит озвучить проблему? — предложил коммандер, также принимая чуть более расслабленную позу. За эти месяцы вулканец все больше запутывался в той паутине, которую плел вокруг него Кирк, ведя осторожную атаку на чувства вулканца. Неспешно, обстоятельно, незаметно… Слово, жест, продемонстрированный кусочек знаний, которых в капитане даже близко не предполагалось… Его хотелось разгадать, понять, и чем дальше — тем больше. И сегодняшний разговор обещал еще кусочек тайны.

— Спок, ты знаешь, что такое предчувствие? — слабо улыбнулся Джим.

— Предчувствие… — задумчиво переплел перед собой пальцы коммандер. — Предчувствие — это логический вывод анализа подсознательных сигналов разума, не имеющих четкой структуры, но, тем не менее, превалирующих над фактами. Чувство крайне нестабильное, но, как я сделал вывод — процентная составляющая именно ваших предчувствий имеет весьма удручающую величину. Что именно вас тревожит, Джим?

Синие глаза по мере плавной речи коммандера стремительно светлели до небесно-голубого и все шире открывались синхронно со ртом. Когда Спок закончил озвучивать свои выводы, Кирк еще несколько секунд хлопал ресницами, а потом негромко рассмеялся.

— А еще говорят, что у тебя нет чувства юмора. Врут.

Все еще улыбаясь, Джим встал, сделал несколько шагов, плавно расправил плечи и повел головой, разминая шею. Отвернулся от столика с шахматами, подошел к полке, на которой стояла неплохая коллекция старинных бумажных книг, в свое время вызвавшая некоторое удивление коммандера. Бездумно гладя корешки самыми кончиками пальцев, Кирк глухо заговорил.

— Спок, ты заметил, как часто нам валится на голову всякая хрень? Я знал, что в том районе истинно космическая пустота, но откуда там взялась клингонская птица?! Так далеко от Нейтральной Зоны, одна, в секторе, где нет вообще ничего? Или та дурацкая аномалия, на которой уже едва ли не второй десяток ученых делает себе имя? Через тот участок регулярно летают уже лет сорок, и что? Никто не заметил, а мы самые глазастые оказались? Или двойники… Хотя, признаться честно, увидеть тебя капитаном, а себя — первым помощником было забавно.

— Капитан, Вы озвучиваете факты уже произошедшего, — мягко подтолкнул Джима вулканец.

— А что будет дальше, Спок? — полуобернулся к нему Кирк. — Сейчас то, с чем мы сталкиваемся, пока еще можно назвать даже забавным. А когда количество перейдет в качество, что тогда? Когда я буду не навещать их в лазарете, а писать письма с соболезнованиями их родным. А такой момент наступит — именно об этом и вопит моя интуиция. После той сыворотки, что вы мне с Боунзом влили, у меня намного повысилась физическая выносливость, сила, зрение, слух, реакция. И эти показатели все еще ползут вверх. Как будто что-то грядет, Спок, что потребует от нас всех сил… Что-то такое, что «Нарада» и Маркус с Харрисоном покажутся нам комариным укусом. И…

После этого Кирк замолчал, и слегка сгорбился, не оборачиваясь к коммандеру.

Сообразив, что дальше капитан продолжать не намерен, вулканец встал и сам подошел к Джиму.

— Капитан, помните, что Вы сказали мне, когда оставались на Нараде один, а меня отправляли на Медузе? Что все получится, главное — верить. Ваш экипаж предан вам на 96,07%. Поверьте мне, такой цифры не добивался еще никто. У Вас есть доктор Маккой. При всей его некоммуникативности, это профессионал высочайшего класса. Мои знания так же к Вашим услугам. А есть еще и Вы сами. Насколько я могу судить по своим наблюдениям, Ваше интуитивное понимание текущей ситуации превосходит любой аналитический центр на 24,9%. Это много, капитан. И это дает нам шанс.

— Ты так в меня веришь? — все же обернулся к нему Джим, прищуривая глаза в намеке на улыбку.

— Вы не знаете Устав, игнорируете протоколы безопасности, поступаете алогично в ситуациях, требующих совсем иных действий… И именно поэтому Вы одерживаете победу. Вы самый молодой, самый некомпетентный и самый удачливый капитан Звездного Флота.

— Спо-о-ок, сколько комплиментов! — чуть встряхнувшись, Джим будто сбросил с себя придавившую его тяжесть. — Осторожнее, а то я еще решу, что в той фразе Чехова есть доля правды. Итак, продолжим партию? Как я вижу, у меня еще есть шанс!

Тихонько вздохнув, Спок покорно вернулся за столик, но где-то там, глубоко, куда он старательно загонял человеческую половину своей души, засела тонкая игла. Эта половина тоже умела предчувствовать.

 

***

Поджав полные губы и прищурив глаза, Кирк дернул плечом, не отрывая взгляда от экранов. Однако человек, стоящий за его плечом этому предупреждению не внял, и продолжил настаивать на своем:

— Капитан Кирк, Ваши действия не просто нелогичны, они преступны! Я вынужден настаивать, чтобы…

— Капитан Деккер, я осознаю, что Вы старше меня и опытнее, однако при этом Вы забыли один немаловажный факт, а именно: Вы — всего лишь пассажир на моем корабле, и не имеете права вмешиваться в мои распоряжения. Собственно то, что Вы сейчас находитесь на мостике, есть мое расположение, которого Вы лишитесь, как только произнесете еще хоть слово. Мой корабль — мои правила.

Массивный мужчина в форме капитана Звездного Флота насупился, уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но наткнулся на холодный, изучающий взгляд вулканца и осекся. На этом корабле все было не так! Только обстоятельства вынуждали молча терпеть все эти нарушения, но он при первой же возможности поставит руководство в известность.

— Чехов? — опять прищурив ярко-голубые глаза, потребовал отчета Кирк.

— Каптан, расчет завершен, итог на Вашем падде, — бодро отрапортовал миловидный кучерявый парнишка, место которого было за школьной партой, но никак не за навигаторской консолью. — Я там еще один вариант прикинул, и тоже Вам отправил.

— Сулу? — короткий просмотр полученных расчетов, отсылка их рулевому, пауза и вопрос.

— Это вполне возможно только при одном условии — если нам хватит энергии, — невозмутимо отозвался рулевой.

— Скотти, я тебе сейчас перекину парочку расчетов, глянь, и скажи — осилим? Если нет, то придется идти в лобовую. Энтерпрайз выдержит, но придется чиниться, — негромко проговорил в комм Джим.

Не прошло и минуты, как коммуникатор опять ожил, и оттуда послышался возмущенный голос с жутким акцентом:

— Капитан, Вы там чего, совсем все спятили?! Мою девочку и так истязать! Она же потом знаете, сколько будет отходить?!

— Скотти, времени совсем в обрез, поэтому быстро: осилим или нет?

— Ну… — казалось, что хруст, с которым неведомый Скотти чешет в затылке, слышен даже здесь, на мостике. — Если вопрос стоит так… Потом мы встрянем с мелким ремонтом, но все будет на ходу. Только девочку жалко…

Не дослушав жалобу, Кирк включил общее оповещение:

— Внимание экипажу, говорит капитан Кирк. Как вы все уже знаете, у нас на хвосте висят несколько не самых дружелюбно настроенных преследователей. Идти на них в лоб не позволяет здравый смысл, в связи с чем через пять минут нас всех будут ожидать несколько очень веселых минут с перепадами гравитации, давления и скорее всего — отключением света. Лазарет, оранжерея и инженерная палуба переводятся на резервное энергообеспечение, а остальным — просьба принять меры по обеспечению собственной безопасности. Будет повод навести порядок в каютах потом. Время пошло. Конец связи.

— Капитан Деккер, просьба покинуть мостик, пройти в свою каюту и пристегнуться, на мостике для пассажиров кресел не предусмотрено, — равнодушно произнес коммандер Спок, не отрывая взгляда от своего экрана и активируя ремни безопасности. Беглый осмотр по сторонам показал, что весь экипаж на мостике не выказывает никакого протеста очередной безумной идее капитана, а деловито перепроверяет собственные расчеты и активирует системы личной безопасности. Как будто ничего особенного не происходит.

Едва не сплюнув, Деккер, ни слова не говоря, вошел в лифт и поспешил на свою палубу. Каким бы не было его мнение о происходящем, игнорировать предупреждение не стоило. Все можно оставить на потом. На его палубе было людно — все, кто был свободен, деловито спешили либо к себе, либо на места, согласно расписанию. Ни малейших следов паники или возмущения, и это было самым удивительным. Замерев в дверях каюты, мужчина еще раз оглядел коридор и пожал плечами — если капитан корабля сумасшедший, то и экипаж у него такой же…

Следующие несколько минут растянулись на целую вечность: корабль трясло, свет пропал, гравитация то исчезала совсем, то придавливала пристегнутого к кровати мужчину многотонной глыбой. Желудок все норовил то выскочить через горло, то спрятаться где-то в пятках. А потом все закончилось. Закончилось так резко и неожиданно, что капитан Деккер сначала даже не понял, что уже все. А потом закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул. То, что должно было стать простым путешествием из точки А в точку Б на попутном корабле, обернулось жуткой головной болью, угрозой смерти и общей неприязнью не только к одному конкретному человеку, но распространилась на весь корабль и его экипаж.

Недаром, когда коллеги узнали, с кем ему придется добираться до космической базы ЗФ, где его должен был забрать корабль, который летел на Землю, они все начали ему сочувствовать и желать удачи. Причем, без малейших признаков веселья. И теперь сорокавосьмилетний капитан Рейн Деккер понял, почему. А еще — что все слухи, ходящие про легендарную Энтерпрайз и ее не менее легендарного капитана не просто правдивы, но даже преуменьшены. И писать рапорт он не будет — не тот характер, и потом… Когда-то он тоже мечтал о неизведанных просторах и приключениях каждый день. О не просто уважении своего экипажа, а об обожании. О славе. А потом был страх сделать что-то не так, советы старших товарищей, следование Уставу и он сам не заметил, как стал одним из многих.

Сегодня же, глядя на Кирка, сидящего в своем капитанском кресле так свободно, видя абсолютное спокойствие перед лицом смерти, будем откровенны, всех, кто находился на мостике, такое же спокойствие экипажа, Рейн Деккер впервые задумался: а чем приходится платить за такое отношение и такую известность самому Кирку? И выводы ему совсем не понравились…

 

***

Вежливо улыбнувшись, капитан Кирк пожал руку единственному пассажиру Энтерпрайз, который сейчас легко поднялся на платформу транспортатора и исчез в сияющих лентах перемещения. Стоило только растаять силуэту, как улыбка сползла с его лица только для того, чтобы через секунду сверкнуть гораздо ярче и намного искренней, чем до того.

— Итак, мы свободны, как вольный ветер и можем отправляться дальше. Я мог бы выбить нам всем увольнительные, но на этой базе кроме захудалого бара ничего нет, зато, когда доберемся до более привлекательных мест, право на плановый отдых уже будет использовано. Летим или отдыхаем?

Даже не оборачиваясь, Джим мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему сейчас ответят.

— Капитан, смею предположить, что это был риторический вопрос. Лазарет и инженерная палуба подали вам списки заявок заранее, и уже получили то, что Вы сочли необходимым оставить и то, что было в наличии на базе. Учитывая, что вы, люди, ходите в увольнительные ради не только дополнительного общения, но и ради бесцельного времяпрепровождения, которое данная база предоставить не в силах, сочту логичным вывод, что мы летим к месту назначения.

— Спок, вот скажи мне — тебе не надоедает быть самым умным? — с искренним интересом повернулся к нему Джим, неторопливо шагая на мостик.

— Самым умным, сэр? Я так не считаю. Учитывая некоторые данные и обстоятельства, свидетелем которых я стал, имею все основания предполагать, что Вы, капитан, специально занизили уровень своего интеллектуального коэффициента в официальном досье. Лейтенант Монтгомери также является очень умным человеком, но область его знаний весьма ограничена и специфична. Тоже самое можно сказать и про доктора Маккоя. Насколько мне известно, таких, как он, на Земле называют «врачом от Бога». Лейтенант Ухура также является специалистом высокого класса. Что приводит нас к выводу, что задавая свой вопрос, Вы подразумевали совсем иной ответ. Так что… да, капитан. Иногда я думаю, что случится, когда я ошибусь.

Едва не споткнувшись на этих словах, Джим удивленно посмотрел на Спока. Смотрел, когда они поднимались в турболифте на мостик. Смотрел ему в спину, когда они расходились по своим местам. И только потом, будто не было паузы в их разговоре, и не было никого вокруг, задал следующий вопрос:

— А ты не можешь предположить, что ты всегда будешь прав?

Теперь уже замолчал сам Спок. Остальные только переводили удивленные взгляды с капитана на коммандера, не понимая, почему первый помощник так напрягся от, вроде бы, вполне невинного вопроса.

— Нет, капитан. Даже вулканцы ошибаются в своих выводах и предположениях. А я — не чистокровный вулканец. Так что моя ошибка — дело времени. Это утверждение имеет под собой основание: вспомните, я уже ошибался. Дважды. И судя по масштабности моих ошибок, третий раз будет…

— Катастрофой, — со вздохом закончил за него Джим. — Я тебя понял, хоть и не могу согласиться.

— Знаешь, у нас, людей, есть масса выражений, кратко характеризующих целые научные труды. Одно из них тебе известно: «В спорах рождается истина», — на этих словах спина Сулу напряглась, а Чехов стрельнул обеспокоенным взглядом на капитанское кресло. — А есть еще такое: «Не попробуешь — не узнаешь».

— Капитан, я понимаю смысл данного выражения, но я не могу его принять, как руководство к действию, — поджал губы Спок. — Данное выражение подразумевает под собой не стремление учиться, а действовать самым очевидным образом, не изыскивая более сложных, но действенных вариантов. Таким образом, все сводиться к фактору везения. Такой подход совершенно недопустим. Я осознаю, что большинство ваших действий продиктовано именно этим фактором, однако, склонен делать вывод, что решающую роль играет ваша интуиция, которая является весьма развитым дополнительным чувством. Но основная масса людей данной характеристикой не обладает, и потому результаты действий, основанных на рискованном выборе «повезет — не повезет», будут катастрофичны.

— Спок, а мы действуем именно так! — возбужденно воскликнул Джим, оборачиваясь к коммандеру. — Пойми ты, я тебе еще тогда, на слушании это говорил, мы — люди. Абсолютно нелогичные, порывистые, непредсказуемые и упрямые. Примерять на нас шкуру вулканца — не просто бесполезно, а опасно. Это вы руководствуетесь логикой и здравым смыслом, а мы… В самой жуткой ситуации мы можем поступить так, что потом будем готовы со стыда сгореть. Но вот именно в данный момент — для нас это будет самым правильным действием!

Джим так увлекся спором с коммандером, что не заметил, как на мостик поднялся Боунз. Впрочем, доктор, которому тема беседы была интересна, не спешил давать о себе знать, наблюдая за накаляющейся чуть ли не до искр обстановкой. Что уж говорить об остальных, слушавших спор с самого начала.

— Капитан, я прекрасно осознаю, что люди — заложники эмоций, — терпеливо согласился с последним высказыванием капитана Спок. И только то, что он отвернулся от своей консоли показывало, насколько он заинтересован в беседе. — Однако, вынужден с вами не согласиться: данной реакции подвержены отдельные индивидуальности, основной процент человечества умеет купировать данные порывы.

— Ты так уверен? — недобро прищурился Джим, который непонятно на что разозлился.

— Да, капитан, — не понял реакции Кирка вулканец, но продолжил развивать тему. — И даже могу привести вам два примера…

Прежде, чем Маккой успел открыть рот и вмешаться, Спок совершил свою роковую ошибку: он назвал два имени.

— … это вы и ваш отец. Согласитесь, что обстоятельства, в которых вы оказались, должны были выявить тот самый фактор ненадежности, однако действия, предпринятые вами показали, что даже в таких ситуациях люди способны себя контролировать, — завершив свою речь, Спок даже слегка кивнул, будто ставя точку в споре. И краем глаза поймал, как доктор Маккой закрыл глаза ладонью и покачивает головой, всем своим видом сигнализируя, что коммандер сказал что-то совсем не то.

И не только доктор — все находящиеся на мостике внезапно стали очень заняты.

— Я думал, ты уже это понял… — встав со своего капитанского кресла, Джим подошел к вулканцу и остановился вплотную к нему, глядя сверху вниз синим нечитаемым взглядом.

— Капитан…? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Спок, чуть отклоняясь назад, создавая себе зону комфорта. Уж больно плотное напряжение излучал сейчас Кирк.

— Как я тебе уже говорил, — негромко заговорил Джим, — мы эмоциональны, нелогичны и так далее. Но в первую очередь мы — эгоистичны. Какими бы благородными не были наши порывы, они всегда в первую очередь направлены на собственное благо. Благотворительность? Скорей всего, поблажки в налогах. Или создание репутации. Риск? Желание выгоды или банальное тщеславие.

— А как же жертвенность? — перебил Кирка Спок. — Вашего отца, ваша?

— Моего отца… — растянул губы в жутковатой улыбке Джим, из-за которой коммандеру иррационально захотелось прекратить этот разговор. — Я думал, ты уже понял, что мой отец — это не та тема, от которой я прихожу в благодушное настроение. Но изволь, я тебе отвечу. Благородный герой, пожертвовавший своей жизнью ради восьмисот членов экипажа… Так?

— Да, капитан, таковы факты.

— Факты… Факты — вещь весьма двоякая, коммандер. Их можно трактовать как угодно. Я достал все документы, которые смог. Все закрытые отчеты, гипотезы, предположения. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Не было никакого геройства — была обыкновенная шкурная выгода.

На этих словах по мостику будто легкий ветерок пронесся — никто не ожидал от капитана такого мнения о своем отце.

— И даже могу тебе объяснить, почему, — будто ничего не услышав, все тем же негромким голосом продолжил Кирк. — Согласно отчетам, а так же визуальному наблюдению, могу сделать вывод, что у «Кельвина» был шанс не уничтожить, для этого «Нарада» была слишком велика, а задержать корабль Нерона до прихода подмоги. В соседнем секторе находились два корабля ЗФ, которые следовали к месту назначения. Зная то, что мы знаем о корабле сейчас, ясно, что даже трех кораблей было бы мало. Зато информации было бы намного больше. Но отец сделал именно такой выбор. Сам догадаешься, или объяснить?

Глядя в темно-синие глаза Джи…капитана, Спок чувствовал, что он совершил одну из тех самых ошибок, о которых разговор начался изначально. И еще неизвестно, к чему она приведет.

— Так вот, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Кирк, — на Кельвине был не только экипаж, Спок, на том корабле была беременная жена лейтенанта Джорджа Кирка, которая вот-вот должна была родить его ребенка. Ребенка, который был ему дороже всего остального экипажа, и которую он стремился спасти любой ценой. Отправить ее в спасательной капсуле? Не вариант. Первая причина: невозможность сделать это в обход других. Увидев, что исполняющий обязанности капитана спасает свою жену, остальные бы покинули свой пост, сочтя это сигналом к бегству. Вторая причина: одиночная капсула — великолепная мишень. Он мог вообще ничего не делать — экипаж, находящийся на своих местах значительно упростил бы управление кораблем и дал то самое время до прихода помощи. Однако, был выбран второй вариант: спасательные капсулы. На Кельвине их было 35. Подобраны были 29. Шесть были расстреляны Нарадой прежде, чем она ушла в другой сектор. И в одной из этих капсул находилась Вайнона Кирк с новорожденным сыном. Один шанс к тридцати четырем на спасение — неплохая арифметика, а?

— Капитан, вы не правы, — вопреки всему, это были единственные слова, которые смог произнести Спок. — А как же вы? Ваши действия? У вас ведь не было логических причин жертвовать собой.

— Вот именно, что не было, — Кирк склонился к коммандеру, опираясь руками на ручки кресла, и тем самым заставляя вулканца отклонится к спинке. — Я знаю, что такое мелдинг, Спок, а еще я знаю, что такое — «эмоциональный перенос», — взяв одну руку коммандера в свою, Джим улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки мурашки по спине побежали у всех, даже у вулканца. — Хочешь узнать, что я чувствовал там тогда? Когда я стоял у этой двери, открывал ее и понимал, что назад я уже не выйду. Что все, это конец. Хочешь узнать? Что я думал, что я чувствовал, что терял?

Почти поднеся холодную безвольную ладонь к лицу, Джим аккуратно выпустил ее из рук и выпрямился, все еще глядя на Спока синими глазами.

— Коммандер, примите командование до конца смены.

Уже у самого турболифта Джим обернулся через плечо:

— Спок, никогда не переоценивай человека как личность, и никогда не недооценивай силу человеческих эмоций. Это не только убережет тебя от разочарований, но и сохранит жизнь. Поверь мне на слово, ибо проверять это на своей шкуре слишком чревато. И больно.

В повисшей тишине после ухода капитана был хорошо слышен тяжелый вздох доктора Маккоя, который снял оцепенение, охватившее всех.

— Искренне надеюсь, коммандер Спок, что вы сделали вывод из своей ошибки — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминать его отца, — яд этих слов можно было не сцеживать, а выжимать.

— Этот вывод я сделал давно, доктор, — невозмутимо кивнул головой вулканец. — Меня больше занимает категоричность последнего утверждения капитана. Судя по всему, официальное досье капитана Кирка — дело рук самого капитана. Хотя, — после некоторой паузы добавил коммандер, так и не дождавшись никаких комментариев, — вынужден констатировать тот факт, что капитан Кирк имеет заниженную самооценку. Так как я не представляю себе ситуации, в которой он мог бы поступить иначе.

 

***

Несколько смен спустя экипаж все еще слегка косился на капитана, помня о некрасивой сцене, произошедшей четыре дня назад. Спок был куда молчаливее, чем обычно, а Маккой только внимательно смотрел, ожидая, чем все закончится. Не выдержав первым, после завершения смены Кирк сел за столик старпома. И почти сразу к ним присоединился и доктор, который даже не считал нужным извиняться за вмешательство в личную беседу — без его бдительного присутствия эти двое были вполне способны разругаться до непоправимых последствий. Впрочем, на этот раз все обошлось.

— Спок, я хотел перед тобой извиниться, — с чуть смущенной улыбкой начал Джим. — Я понимаю, что не имел никакого права так срываться на тебе, впрочем, как и ни на ком другом, если по существу, да еще и хватать тебя за руки, но…

— Судя по Вашей реакции, мое высказывание напомнило Вам не только о вашем отце, но и о неких событиях и обстоятельствах, о которых мне не было известно, что и привело к данной ситуации, — вежливо склонил голову в ответ коммандер. — К тому же, я предполагаю, что человеческая неспособность контролировать эмоции, в частности, гнев усугубил положение, о чём Вы сейчас и намерены сообщить. Не так ли, капитан?

— Вот как тебе не надоедает, а? — уже откровенно улыбнулся Джим, а Боунз тихо выдохнул, заработав быстрый, пристальный взгляд старпома, который промолчал и вернул все внимание их капитану. Правда, за тот короткий промежуток времени, что заняли их переглядки, Кирк опять умудрился впасть в задумчивость.

— Спок, помнишь, мы как-то сидели за партией в шахматы и разговор зашел о предчувствиях?

— Капитан…? — мгновенно подобрался коммандер. Вот что-что, но предчувствия капитана — это не тот фактор, от которого можно отмахнуться, как от чего-то незначительного. — Что-то случилось?

В качестве ответа последовал сигнал комма Кирка. Не отрывая взгляда от Спока, боком чувствуя напряженного Леонарда, Джим откинул крышку устройства и ответил на вызов.

— Это Кирк. В чем дело?

— Капитан, говорит дежурный связной лейтенант Гореску. Я принимаю сигнал бедствия, исходящий из сектора 27/7-12.4. По данным — это планета Сойларэ. Сигнал повторяется через равные промежутки времени, но что именно случилось, в нем не говорится.

— Сейчас буду, — стоило только замолчать взволнованному голосу, откликнулся Кирк. Убрав коммуникатор на пояс, Джим закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, расправил плечи, открыл глаза и оглядел офицерскую столовую, остановив взгляд почему-то на Боунзе.

— Время ожидания вышло. Пришло время действия…

Вопреки обыкновению, не став убирать за собой, Джим широким быстрым шагом направился к турболифту, спиной чувствуя, как идут за ним плечом к плечу заклятые приятели, прикрывая его от чего-то, что уже случилось, но пока не успело рухнуть на их головы.

 

***

Спок уже даже не скрывал, что откровенно наблюдает за Кирком. Именно поэтому он видел, как он качнулся на платформе транспортатора, когда они пятеро вернулись с планеты.

— Капитан…?

Но Джим продолжал стоять, сжав полные губы с такой силой, что от них осталась только тонкая полоска. Стоять, смотреть перед собой застывшим взглядом и очень страшно молчать.

— Джим… Джим, лягни тебя мерин, приди в себя! — испуганно, а потому вдвое раздраженнее воскликнул Боунз. — Давай, отмирай! Ты же капитан, тебе необходимо принять решение, что делать, а ты тут изображаешь статую вселенской скорби. Давай, парень, приходи в себя и начинай шевелить задницей, мозгами или чем ты там думаешь!

Леонарду тоже было страшно. Выйдя на орбиту планеты, они попытались связаться поверхностью, но ответа не получили — пришлось спускаться. Как обычно отмахнувшись от предложения Спока остаться на борту, Кирк пошел с ними, в качестве поддержки взяв двоих безопасников. Но ничего не могло подготовить их к тому, что они увидели внизу.

Жители планеты умирали от голода.

Тела, тела, тела… И ладно бы, просто мертвые. Но у некоторых не хватало самых… «мясистых» частей тела, что наводило на самые страшные выводы. А те живые, которых они все же обнаружили… В их глазах уже почти не осталось проблесков разума, только ожидание смерти и голод. Тех, кто еще мог передвигаться, они не увидели.

Они спустились в самое маленькое из шести поселений. Судя по всему, руководство планеты находилось в самом крупном из них, но туда они уже вряд ли сегодня спустятся, если смотреть на состояние капитана, который наконец, вроде пришел в себя.

— Спок, свяжись с руководством Звездного Флота, обрисуй ситуацию, и пусть поторопятся с помощью. Надо так же связаться с местным начальством и выяснить, что произошло в подробностях. Леонард, с тебя — медслужбы и…

На последних словах Джим опять завис. А когда отмер, на всех присутствующих в транспортаторной глянули пустые глаза, полные космического холода. Зазвучавшие следом слова спокойствия так же не добавляли.

— Согласно Положению Звездного Флота 6.1.9., я передаю полномочия капитана старшему помощнику, коммандеру Споку, в связи с личной эмоциональной заинтересованностью.

И, пока все приходили в себя после шока, капитан Кирк покинул помещение.

 

***

На мостик коммандер и доктор пришли очень быстро. Если быть не очень придирчивым — прибежали. После некоторого колебания опустившись в капитанское кресло, Спок включил общекорабельную связь.

— Говорит и.о капитана коммандер Спок. Капитан Кирк временно отстранился от должности, но все службы продолжают работать в штатном режиме до урегулирования ситуации.

Отключив общую связь, Спок оглядел шокированную смену, смотревших на него во все глаза. Благодаря усилиям капитана он уже понимал, что оставить все так, как есть, он не может, если не хочет получить тихий бунт, и потому какие-то объяснения дать необходимо.

— Капитан Кирк физически в полном порядке, — начал он, — однако, после возвращения с планеты капитан использовал формулу Положения о эмоциональной заинтересованности. Причины данного действия ни мне, ни доктору Маккою неизвестны, однако от исполнения обязанностей данное происшествие никого не освобождает. Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с руководством Звездного Флота, нам необходимо доложить обстановку и запросить помощь, так как своими силами нам не справится. Доктор Маккой, ваша обязанность — найти капитана и выяснить причины его поступка, а так же подготовить медслужбу для помощи самым тяжелым пациентам. Все остальные несут службу в штатном режиме согласно расписанию. Отстранение капитана Кирка временное, и я уверен, что скоро все придет в норму.

— Капитан Кирк, с ним точно все в порядке? — переспросил Чехов.

— Я не знаю, мистер Чехов, — только то, что Спок стал отвечать на этот вопрос показало, насколько он сам сбит с толку. — Капитану было тяжело внизу, по возвращении он начал отдавать приказы, но потом самостоятельно взял самоотвод. Причины неизвестны ни мне, ни доктору Маккою, а в личном досье капитана нет никаких данных, объясняющих данный поступок.

— Есть сигнал, — отрывисто заговорила Ухура. После той самой ссоры она долго не разговаривала со Споком, кроме как во время смены, но со временем они все же смогли наладить хоть какое-то подобие общения. И сейчас ей, как и всем, было не по себе. Кирк казался им чем-то постоянным, как занудство коммандера, ехидство доктора и звезды за бортом Энтерпрайз. А тут такое…

На большом экране показалось лицо адмирала Баретта.

— Коммандер Спок? Приветствую. Что опять случилось? — лицо адмирала выражало абсолютную уверенность в том, что Энтерпрайз вышла на связь не просто так. Наверняка опять что-то такое, от чего будут лететь головы, выдираться волосы и седеть виски.

— Капитан Кирк временно оставил свой пост согласно Положению Звездного Флота 6.1.9. Я являюсь и.о. капитана до разрешения ситуации.

— Подождите, коммандер… — растерялся адмирал. — Почему? Что такого у вас там опять случилось?!

— Адмирал, вам выслан пакет данных, в которых ситуация дана развернуто. Однако, у нас нет времени на ожидание ответа, так как решение требуется принять в самые краткие сроки. Мы находимся в системе Королана, сектор 27/7-12.4., планета Сойларэ. На планете начался голодный мор и требуется срочная гуманитарная помощь, в первую очередь требуется продовольствие и медики. Сбор данных о причинах Энтерпрайз берет на себя.

— Насколько все тяжело? — говорить про темнокожего адмирала «потемнел лицом» довольно странно, но именно это и произошло. Барнетт не просто помрачнел, он тяжело осел на своем месте.

— Сэр, счет идет на дни. Без помощи в ближайшее время население планеты вымрет голодной смертью.

— Коммандер, ну почему именно ваш корабль… — вздохнул адмирал. И рассеяно добавил:

— А Вы знаете, что у людей есть примета: третий раз — последний. Я вижу Вас в кресле капитана Энтерпрайз уже второй раз. Осторожнее, как бы третий не стал последним. Ждите.

Не прощаясь, адмирал отключился, оставив команду Энтерпрайз в растерянности.

 

***

— Джим, открой, — требовательно постучал кулаком в дверь каюты Маккой. — Открой сам, или я воспользуюсь допуском главврача в экстремальной ситуации. А твоя выходка именно таковой и является. Да и вообще — я просто обязан проверить тебя по протоколу! Открывай сам, немедленно!

Едва не отбив себе руку, Боунз все же решился и открыл дверь. Он не лгал — по протоколу ЗФ, после такого отвода он обязан был проверить физическое и психическое здоровье капитана. Спок в свое время избежал этой процедуры из-за форс-мажорных обстоятельств, а потом это уже не требовалось. Но сейчас они не горели, не взрывались, никуда не мчались и отложить это обследование не было никакой возможности. Да, если честно, Маккой и не хотел откладывать: как бы неприятно ему ни было, но Джим был ему дорог, и потерять его из-за собственной рефлексии было бы полной глупостью. Впрочем, все решилось само — Джима в каюте не было. Сцепив зубы, Леонард бегло огляделся. Все было привычных местах: полка с бумажными книгами, к которым Джим питал слабость; ваза с яблоками, которые капитан обожал; мятая футболка и штаны, кинутые на постель… Ни одной подсказки, что могло спровоцировать этот срыв на планете. И, собственно, где теперь искать их бедового капитана? 

Вернувшись на мостик, Маккой встревожено покачал головой на вопросительный взгляд Спока. Собачиться они могут продолжить и потом, когда все будет в порядке, сейчас они просто не могут себе этого позволить — им надо вытаскивать Джима из той ямы, куда тот свалился по собственной воле.

— Объявить…? — еле слышно спросил Леонард, не желая ставить никого в известность о том, что Джим пропал.

— Не стоит, — так же тихо ответил Спок. — У капитана должна быть веская причина для такого поступка, просто мы о ней не осведомлены. Подождите немного, а потом я приму меры, если капитан не объявится сам.

— А что наш Флот…? — перевел разговор на другую тему Маккой.

— Пока еще ничего, — отрицательно качнул головой коммандер. — Слишком мало времени прошло, но я ожидаю ответа в самое ближайшее время — Флот не может позволить себе медлить.

— Я буду в лазарете, — вздохнул Маккой.

— Как только что-то станет известно, я вас извещу, — кивнул на это Спок.

 

***

К вечеру Джим так и не нашелся. После того, как он покинул мостик, его видела только энсин из инженерной службы — тот шел по палубе С, где находились каюты старшего офицерского состава и на этом все. Больше его не видел никто. Хотя, у Спока были кое-какие догадки, которые он не стал афишировать, в том числе и доктору Маккою, несмотря на очевидную тревогу последнего. Он просто не мог позволить себе голословных утверждений, а проверить самому пока не было возможности: руководство все еще не обозначило, когда им ожидать помощь. Без этой информации спускаться на планету было бессмысленно — сил и ресурсов экипажа не хватит, чтобы справиться с ситуацией самим, а спускаться просто так было слишком жестоко.

Вся смена сидела, как на иголках: Сулу постоянно оборачивался на капитанское кресло, будто проверял — не вернулся ли капитан Кирк. Чехов делал тоже самое, но потом растерянно смотрел уже на Сулу, будто ожидая ответа уже от него: «Когда вернется капитан?». Ухура постоянно оборачивалась на двери турболифта, а остальные комбинировали все эти движения. Слишком уж странной была вся эта ситуация. Смена уже подходила к концу, когда последовал сигнал вызова. Ухура даже не стала объявлять, кто это, просто сразу вывела его на большой экран.

— Адмирал, — еще раз кивнул в приветствии Спок.

— Коммандер, — тяжело вздохнул Барнетт, не поднимая взгляд. Затем, будто устыдившись, все же посмотрел на людей, которые ждали от него решения. — Руководство Звездного Флота ставит вас в известность о небольшой отсрочке, необходимой для принятия наиболее оптимального решения этой проблемы.

— Отсрочке? — чуть сдвинул брови Спок. — Данное решение нелогично, так как именно время является решающим фактором. Помощь необходима как можно скорее.

— Коммандер, я адмирал Флота, и вхожу в руководство, но не являюсь таковым единолично, — тяжело взглянул на него Барнетт. — Если бы это зависело от меня, то корабли уже летели бы в систему, но ваш капитан… Он слишком неоднозначная личность, поэтому они, — небрежный взмах рукой в сторону обозначил этих «они», — решили подождать, как Кирк решить данную проблему самостоятельно. Репутация, созданная им себе и своему кораблю такова, что в данный момент решается, а стоит ли вообще тратить ресурсы, если ваш капитан может решить эту проблему самостоятельно?

— Самостоятельно? — не понял Спок. — Адмирал, данная проблема не может быть решена силами только одного корабля и его экипажа, каким бы квалифицированным он не был. Элементарно не хватит ресурсов и людей. На Энтерпрайз сейчас 440 человек экипажа, в то время как внизу — почти 13 тысяч. Даже с учетом уже погибших, нас не хватит на всех. Данная задача не имеет самостоятельного решения.

— Коммандер, я вам уже сказал решение Совета.. Тратить энергию на дальнейшее обсуждение не вижу смысла. Ждите.

Глядя в теперь уже безмолвный экран, Спок чуть нахмурился.

— Э… Мистер Спок, разве мы ничего не сделаем? — растерянно повернулся к нему Чехов.

— Лейтенант Ухура, общекорабельную связь, — не отвечая, отдал распоряжение Спок.

— Говорит и.о. капитана, коммандер Спок. Только что мы получили решение Звездного Флота о текущей ситуации. В данный момент решается вопрос о количестве и сроках помощи, а до тех пор все действия переложены на нас. Лейтенант Монтгомери, проверьте все репликаторы корабля, а также энергосистему — нам придется использовать их на износ. Связистам послать сигнал помощи в соседние системы — и запросить помощи у откликнувшихся кораблей. Это еще наш сектор, поэтому здесь должно быть от двух до пяти патрульных кораблей Звездного Флота. Медикам приготовиться к приему самых тяжелых раненых. Службе Безопасности так же повысить боеготовность — ожидаются беспорядки после нашего спуска на планету. Конец связи.

 

***

Уже возле самой каюты коммандера поймал Маккой.

— Спок, зачем? Людям и так тяжело, зачем ты сказал им, что наши толстожопые адмиралы решили протянуть время? — доктор отдавал себе отчет, что вулканец действовал не только по правилам, но и правильно, однако видеть растерянность своих подчиненных после таких вестей было тяжело. Внизу умирали люди, граждане Федерации, а эта самая Федерация ясно показала, насколько ей наплевать на них.

— Это логично, доктор, — не стал вступать в спор Спок. — Они должны знать, что внизу будет не только очень страшно, но и тяжело физически. Они не должны ожидать помощи, которая еще неизвестно, будет, или нет. Но в первую очередь я говорил для капитана, где бы он сейчас не был.

— Джим? — вскинув голову, Боунз прищурился и почти сразу медленно заговорил. — Личное досье… я помню, ты как-то сказал, что оно — дело рук самого Джима. Скорее всего, так и есть, так как там нет ничего, что могло бы указывать на такую реакцию. А значит, ты просто хотел вывести его из шока своим сообщением, чтобы он наконец вынул голову из задницы и начал действовать, а не рефлексировать… Так?

— Если не брать во внимание использованные вами формулировки, то да, именно так. Доктор, прошу меня извинить, но мне необходимо помедитировать, чтобы иметь возможность и дальше выполнять все свои обязанности. А вам бы лучше отдохнуть заранее, так как неизвестно, когда таковая возможность выпадет вам в следующий раз.

Послушать ворчание Маккоя у Спока не получилось: дверь каюты коммандера распахнулась, и перед их глазами предстал довольно помятый и растрепанный Джим.

— Спок, ЧТО они решили?! — проигнорировав утвердительный кивок вулканца, чьи догадки только что подтвердились и изумленно поднятые брови Маккоя, чье мироощущение только что заметно пошатнулось, Кирк едва не взял за грудки Спока, который преступно медлил с ответом.

— Капитан, они решили подождать с помощью, — тихо произнес коммандер, и даже поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу Джима. С его стороны это был неслыханный жест доверия и поддержки, который Кирку, впрочем, испытать не довелось — едва отзвучал последний звук, как он ринулся к турболифту.

Спок и Маккой примчались на мостик сразу после Джима. Вулканец был готов к истерике или драке, а Маккой — ко всему остальному, судя по тому, как он держал наперевес гипошприц. Чехов при виде Кирка вскочил со своего места, Сулу смотрел на капитана почти влюбленным взглядом, а Ухура быстро перебирала пальцами по пульту — видимо, Джим уже успел отдать какой-то приказ.

Когда на экране всплыла запись разговора с Барнеттом, стало ясно, какой. Когда экран потемнел, Джим оперся руками о спинку своего кресла и опустил голову. Потом поднял руку и сделал неопределенный взмах рукой, который Ухура поняла без проблем. Запись пошла во второй раз. Потом — в третий.

— Джим, пойдем, тебе надо отдохнуть, — мягко заговорил Леонард, когда Кирк замер. — Пойдем, ты сам знаешь правила, как бы от этого не отнекивался — тебе надо пройти обследование. Между прочим, ты сам виноват — кто тебя просил открывать рот и упоминать про этот чертов пункт?! Не хотел возиться со всем этим — пришел бы ко мне, я бы тебе прописал успокоительное и никаких проблем. А теперь я ни за что не упущу этот шанс и попробую сделать в твоих мозгах ревизию на наличие оных, а то в последнее время я начинаю сильно сомневаться в…

Прежде, чем Маккой закончил свою тираду, призванную не столько донести какую-то информацию, сколько успокоить привычными интонациями, Джим выпрямился и отдал приказ твердым голосом:

— Связь с руководством Звездного Флота. Немедленно.

— Джим, какого черта ты творишь! — немедленно взвился Боунз. — Тебе в твоем состоянии только и разговаривать с этими оловянными головами — чтобы они немедленно вынесли тебе какой-нибудь диагноз, который я оспорить уже не сумею, и после которого ты однозначно лишишься своего капитанства!

— Капитан, Джим, доктор прав. Тем более, что на данный момент вы не обладаете полномочиями, позволяющими отдать такой приказ. Только если он подтвержден мной, я этого не сделаю до тех пор, пока не буду знать его причину, — Спок тоже попытался успокоить своего друга доступным ему способом.

— Что я хочу сделать? — поднял на них почти черные глаза Джим. — Они вышлют помощь еще до окончания этих суток. Вот что.

— И как ты этого добьешься, если они до сих пор этого решения не приняли? — озадачился Боунз.

Вместо ответа Кирк начал кружить по мостику, не находя в себе силы стоять на месте. Он подходил к каждому члену экипажа, стоял несколько секунд за спиной и шел дальше. Молча, под внимательным темным взглядом своего старпома, который не стал отменять отданный Ухуре приказ. И с каждым кругом напряжение возрастало в геометрической прогрессии — к тому времени, как удалось установить связь, на мостике уже вполне ощутимо искрило.

— Капитан Кирк? — на экране возникла фигура адмирала Кормака. Самый неудачный вариант из возможных учитывая, насколько оный адмирал не любил Кирка. Даже скорее ненавидел. И теперь Джим сам собирался вложить в его руки оружие против себя.

— Адмирал, — склонил голову в совершенно непочтительном поклоне Кирк. — Могу я узнать, как скоро нам будет отправлена подмога?

— Капитан, хотя да, вы же сейчас не капитан, это вне вашей компетенции. Нам необходимо принять решение, которое бы максимально отвечало интересам Федерации, учитывая нынешнюю нехватку кораблей. Ваши бесконечные запросы это самое решение принять не помогут, — лицо Кормака осветилось ядовитым удовлетворением.

— Адмирал, — проигнорировал предыдущую речь Джим, — Вы сейчас один или полным Советом?

— Капитан Кирк, ваша наглость переходит все границы! — возмутился Кормак. — Какое Вам дело до нашего состава?!

— Да, капитан, мы в полном составе, — рядом с фигурой Кормака встал Барнетт. — Что вы хотели нам сказать такого, чтобы услышали мы все?

— Мое имя — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сын героя Федерации Джорджа Кирка. Мне 26 лет, и я уже дважды герой Федерации. Если мой отец спас всего 800 членов экипажа, пожертвовав своей жизнью, то я спас целую планету. Дважды. И я жив. Я молод, хорош собой, и я — любимчик прессы.

— Надо же, не думал, что Вы настолько самовлюбленная личность, — неприятно удивился Барнетт.

Но Кирк его будто не услышал, продолжив свою речь, как только закончил говорить адмирал.

— Пресса обожает героев. Больше героев она любит мертвых героев. А больше мертвых героев она любит несчастных героев. Так вот, господа адмиралы… — Джим оперся руками на спинку своего пустого капитанского кресла и чуть склонился вперед.

— Как Вы думаете, что скажет эта самая пресса, если я обнародую одну из самых позорных тайн Звездного Флота?

— Джим, о чем Вы говорите? — от неожиданности Барнетт перешел на имя. Он искренне не понял, о чем идет речь, судя по нахмуренному лицу. А вот до Кормака, который служил дольше, похоже дошло, настолько его перекосило от гнева. Но прежде, чем он смог заткнуть рот нежданному разоблачителю, правда прозвучала.

— Что скажет пресса, если я расскажу, что чудовищные события Тарсуса-IV готовы повторится, и по той же причине — промедление с помощью? Когда я поступил в Академию, я добрался до всех материалов, до которых смог — открытых и закрытых. Что они скажут узнав, что ваш долбаный совет, узнав о том, что творится на планете, вместо того, чтобы сразу выслать помощь, совещался, не желая брать на себя ответственность за расход ресурсов? Что вы тянули, сколько могли и только то, что об этом узнала общественность, сподвигло вас все-таки послать корабли? И что история повторяется снова…

— Капитан, Вы за это ответите перед трибуналом! — злобно воскликнул Кормак, пока Барнетт усваивал новую для него информацию. — Можете попрощаться со своими капитанскими нашивками! После такого вас не возьмут даже уборщиком на орбитальный мусоровоз!

— Вам не поверят, Кирк, — тяжело качнул головой уже Барнетт. — Дело Тарсуса уже история, и свидетелей…

— Один стоит перед вами, — подвижное лицо Кирка украсила ухмылка, от которой пот потек даже по спине Спока, а уж про других и вовсе говорить было нечего. — Рассказать вам, что там тогда творилось? Как матери убивали своих детей сами, чтобы те не умирали долгой мучительной смертью? Или может, рассказать о массовых расстрелах, которые утвердил наш доблестный лидер, чтобы не переводить остатки еды на бесполезных? Или о том, как составлялись списки, кому жить, а кому умереть? Кто в них попал и почему? Что творилось тогда с землей и водой, как палило солнце и как с каждым днем умирала надежда на помощь? В свое время я постарался сделать так, чтобы информация о моем пребывании на Тарсусе в тот период не дошла до общественности, но сейчас… Я это сделаю. И от этого дерьма Флот отмыться не сможет уже никогда, не так ли, адмирал Кормак? Вы ведь и тогда были среди тех, кто голосовал против, неужели прошлое Вас ничему не научило? Корабли с помощью должны вылететь до окончания сегодняшнего дня. Завтра о том, что было и что происходит сейчас, узнают все. Конец связи.

Стоило только экрану погаснуть, как Кирк чуть не упал, и только то, что его с двух сторон поддержали руки Спока и Маккоя, не дало это сделать.

— Капитан, но разве так можно? — растеряно проговорил Чехов с таким жутким акцентом, что понять его позволила только привычка. — Разве можно вот так решать, когда умирают люди?

— Те, кто становится адмиралами, перестают быть людьми. Они становятся политиками. Спок, побудешь еще капитаном? — устало выпрямился Джим. И без какого-то перехода задумчиво проговорил:

— Они мне все время чудились… Когда я бредил, или прятался от расстрельных команд, или искал себе еду…

— Что, Джим? — проигнорировав ту боль, что раскаленным валом прокатилась по его телу, Спок положил руку на шею Кирка. Судя по взглядам других, жест контактного телепата был оценен другими по достоинству, но сам Джим его не заметил.

— Яблоки. Боунз, я весь твой, — выпрямив спину и гордо развернув плечи, капитан Кирк покинул мостик под гробовое молчание своей команды.

 

***

— Доктор, где капитан? — это был первый вопрос, который задал Спок, как только пришел в лазарет. Ему потребовалось почти пятнадцать минут, чтобы проконтролировать исполнение своих приказов и освободить немного времени для Кирка. А теперь выясняется, что того нет в лазарете, и что он может натворить в таком состоянии оставшись один…

— Он попросил себе немного одиночества, Спок. Пошли, он сейчас на обзорной палубе, — тяжело встав из-за своего стола, Маккой, никого не стесняясь, вытащил бутылку откуда-то из глубин многочисленных шкафов и направился к выходу.

— Леонард, подождите! — возле самых дверей их остановил окрик старшей медсестры, Кристины Чэпел. Эта всегда величественная, немного высокомерная красивая блондинка прижимала к взволнованно вздымающейся груди небольшой пакет.

— Вот, это для капитана, — в воздухе поплыл сладкий аромат спелых яблок. — Скажите ему, что… что… Скажите капитану, что мы будем ждать его столько, сколько потребуется. Что…

И под взглядом изумленного Маккоя, не подозревавшего в своей помощнице таких сильных чувств, девушка смахнула слезинку.

— Скажите, что мы все гордимся, что именно он наш капитан.

Гордо развернувшись, она вернулась в общую суматоху, возобновившуюся, стоило только ей отойти от старших офицеров.

— Репликаторы работают на износ, и, тем не менее, я везде наблюдаю запасы яблок, — тихо заметил вслух Спок.

— Это Джим, — как само собой разумеющееся пожал плечами Боунз.

— Наш капитан удивительный человек, — только происходящими событиями можно было объяснить такую разговорчивость вулканца, не понимающего смысл бессмысленных разговоров.

— Такие, как Джим, рождаются редко, — согласно пожал плечами Маккой, замедляя шаг и проходя мимо турболифта. Судя по всему, он хотел сказать Споку что-то такое, что займет время, и что не должен слышать Кирк. — Счастье, если они находят в своей жизни цель, позволяющей направить тот огонь, что сжигает изнутри на ее достижение. Но чаще всего они обычно заканчивают свою жизнь в пьяных драках и проблемами с полицией. Или их ломает чужая жалость. Нашего Джима ждало бы тоже самое, если бы не Пайк. Когда-то именно такие авантюристы шли наперекор законам, искали дорогу к новым землям или путь к звездам…

— И нет им покоя, — после паузы, которую коммандер не стал нарушать, продолжил Леонард. — Их сердце принадлежит мечте, и чему-то или кому-то другому там места уже нет. Они ведут за собой даже тех, кто не желает того и горе тому, кто отдаст сердце такому — они не смогут ответить. А разлюбить их — проще умереть. И даже с тенью того огня не сможет сравниться никто и ничто.

— А если он ответит? — тихо спросил Спок, который понял, к чему ведет Леонард.

— А ты выдержишь не тень, но само пламя? — глядя непроницаемым, темно-зеленым взглядом, тихо ответил вопросом на вопрос Маккой. — Сумеешь выдержать весь его жар, всю тяжесть внимания, что обращено лишь на тебя?

Стоя возле дверей на обзорную палубу, Леонард глубоко вздохнул и, уже не глядя на вулканца, продолжил.

— Спок, когда-то, когда люди верили, что небо прибито к вышней сфере серебряными гвоздями, они шли за помощью к палачам. Знаешь, почему? Потому что именно палачи, в силу своей профессии знали секреты человеческого тела, и могли как убить, так и вылечить. Ты слишком часто был пациентом у меня в лазарете, чтобы я не разобрался, как устроено твое тело и твои мозги, поэтому, предупреждаю только один раз — если ты сделаешь ему больно, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты жалел об этом всю свою долгую вулканскую жизнь.

 

***

Джим сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к креслу, и катал в руке очередное яблоко. Не колеблясь, пришедшие сели рядом с ним. Мельком глянув на поставленную рядом бутылку, Джим дернул уголками губ и снова уставился на звезды за обзорным экраном.

Тишина, вновь воцарившаяся в помещении, имела горький привкус, но не напрягала. Первым сдался Боунз — он со вздохом взял в руки принесенную бутылку и сделал долгий глоток. После чего за спиной Джима протянул ее Споку. Чуть отклонившись назад, чтобы видеть доктора, вулканец недоуменно приподнял бровь, намекая на бессмысленность этого действа. В ответ Леонард угрожающе прищурил глаза, отчего коммандер со вздохом принял из его рук бутылку, понюхал содержимое, протер горлышко и все же сделал крохотный глоток. А опустив ее, наткнулся на ясный взгляд капитана, с интересом наблюдавшего за пантомимой.

— Джим, однажды ты меня точно в гроб загонишь, — ворчливо заметил Маккой, удобно откинувшись в кресле и закрывая глаза. — Ты — мое наказание за все мои грехи, забытые или еще не совершенные. То ты нарушаешь правила, а потом их вынужден нарушать вслед за тобой и я. То ты срываешься черт знает куда и тянешь меня за собой. То вдруг надумаешь умереть, из-за чего мне обеспечен месяц бессонницы, а когда оживаешь — делаешь что-то такое, что я сам готов тебя убить. А сейчас? Вот как нам теперь разбираться с той кашей, которую ты заварил?

— Если смотреть на нынешние события с точки зрения логики, то все правильно. Действия капитана не просто не противоречат Уставу, они впервые соответствую ему, — моментально не согласился с мнением доктора Спок.

— Спок, а ты и в постели ведешь себя по правилам? — ядовито вскинулся в ответ Леонард, для которого споры с коммандером были чем-то вроде отдушины.

— А почему вы думаете, что данная сфера деятельности не подчинена им? — чуть приподнял бровь вулканец. — Да, это не Устав, однако, я достаточно долго общаюсь с вами, людьми, чтобы вывести определенный алгоритм поведения, который иначе, как неписанными правилами, не назовешь.

— И после этого кто скажет, что вы не друзья? — печально хмыкнул Джим, который прекрасно понял, что его пытаются отвлечь.

— Мы не друзья, — хором отреклись оба.

Опять покатав яблоко в ладони, Джим опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я только не понимаю, как вы могли там оказаться? — нарушил негласное молчание вулканец.

Будто ожидая этого вопроса, Джим медленно заговорил.

— Вайнона, моя мать, она не из тех женщин, которым можно иметь детей, — негромко начал он издалека. — Она очень красивая женщина, преданная, но вот в сердце у нее было место только для мужа. Нас с Сэмом она родила только потому, что так хотел отец, не она. Когда родился Сэм, она, как только смогла, оставила его на родню отца, а сама улетела с ним. А когда родился я…

Кирк замолчал, а сидящие рядом с ним не стали нарушать повисшую тишину.

— Она вышла замуж за Фрэнка через пять лет после гибели Джорджа Кирка, вышла без любви, просто потому, что… впрочем, не знаю я, почему. Оставила нас на него и тут же улетела в миссию. Фрэнк поначалу был неплохим мужиком, но быстро понял, что сам по себе он ей не нужен, и рассчитывать хоть на какие-то чувства с ее стороны просто бессмысленно. Она прилетала, проводила с нами где-то с неделю и улетала опять. Фрэнк быстро начал пить, а потом и распускать руки. Сэм сбежал, когда мне было двенадцать, оставив меня один на один с ним.

Взяв из рук Леонарда принесенную им бутылку, Джим поболтал ее содержимое, но передумал пить, поставил на пол и опять начал крутить в руках яблоко.

— Родители отца не прожили долго, оставив нас с Сэмом основными наследниками и Вайнону — нашим опекуном. Так как ее почти никогда не было дома, распоряжался деньгами Фрэнк, но сумма была небольшой, несмотря на солидный доход. На выпивку хватать перестало, и он решил продать машину отца. Сэм уже сбежал, а я… я просто не мог позволить ему этого.

— Этот факт в вашем досье есть, — кивнул Спок. — Ретро-автомобиль, дата выпуска — еще до Евгенических войн и Третьей Мировой.

— Я сидел за рулем, и у меня были считанные секунды, чтобы решить — падать мне в пропасть вместе с ним, или нет. Жажда жизни оказалась сильнее. Так же, как и чувство мести Фрэнка, лишившегося очень крупной суммы, за которую он договорился отдать машину. Матери как обычно не было на Земле, и меня отправили на Тарсус, уже к его родственникам. Поэтому никто и не соотнес мою фамилию с личностью тогда.

— Но как получилось так, как получилось? — чуть нахмурился Боунз. — Разве не было никаких признаков надвигающейся катастрофы?

— Были, но их никто не понял. Некому оказалось, — тяжело вздохнул Джим. — Там было всего-то четыре тысячи колонистов, большая часть — фермеры. Некоторое количество управленцев и учителей. В той системе не было ничего: ни аномалий, ни полезных ископаемых, ни-че-го. Обыкновенная аграрная планета с одним спутником и солнцем, находящимся в три раза ближе к планете, чем земное. Уже остывающем, и только потому планета была пригодна для жизни. В основном степная поверхность, невысокие скалистые горы, не было таких водных массивов, как на Земле. Только средней величины реки. Некому было зафиксировать аномальную вспышку на солнце, последствия которой оказались такими страшными.

— Первым начало сохнуть зерно. До сбора урожая было еще полтора месяца, но никто не понял сначала, в чем дело. Оно начало сохнуть, сереть и осыпаться. Решили, что это поле просто чем-то заражено. А потом пошло по нарастающей — одно поле, второе, третье… Очень быстро. Потом высохла земля. Не просто потрескалась сухой корочкой, она начала сыпаться между пальцев серой трухой. И на глазах стали высыхать реки. Вот тогда и поднялась паника. Продовольствие исчезло из свободного доступа в считанные часы, так же, как и вода. Кодос ввел военное положение, на основании которого реквизировал все репликаторы, бывшие на планете. Но все еще намеревался справиться своими силами, поэтому сигнала о помощи еще не был послан.

 

Джим сгорбился и уже обеими руками вцепился в изрядно помятое яблоко, за которое цеплялся, как за якорь.

— Но положение ухудшалось стремительно. А помощь, о которой запросили, надо было еще дождаться, как оказалось. И тогда он принял то самое решение — евгеника превыше жизни. Отбирались самые ценные экземпляры. Не люди. Экземпляры. Никто не знал поначалу, зачем гвардия Кодоса забирает людей и почему они не возвращаются. А когда узнали — воцарилась анархия. Людей уже никуда не увозили — их расстреливали на местах. Везло только тем, кто входил в список Жизни. И то, если они случайно оказывались среди трупов, наказание никто не нес — меньше ртов, больше еды для других.

— Капитан, а как же те, кто попал в этот самый список Жизни? Как они реагировали на то, что их родных убивали? Неужели им было все равно? — растерянно спросил Маккой.

— А мне откуда знать? — криво улыбнулся Кирк. — Я-то в тот список не попал…

— Почему? Капитан, у вас очень высокий уровень интеллектуального коэффициента, нестандартная логика и быстрое мышление. Да, тогда вы были младше, но настолько характерные признаки видны без всяких тестов, — Спок даже чуть отодвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть Кирка.

— Спок, ты кое-что забыл, — горько улыбнулся Джим. — Я. Был. Ребенком. Понимаешь? Ребенком. Физически я был слабее любого взрослого, а значит, не мог выполнять тот же объем работ. Зато еды растущему организму требовалось столько же. Плюс, ты забыл про мои аллергии. Их всего три явных, но зато каких! Вон, можешь у Леонарда спросить — он тебе такое понарасскажет. В списке Жизни не значилось ни одного ребенка, Спок. Мы все были в расстрельных списках. Кодос озаботился спасти генетически абсолютно здоровых взрослых, от которых можно было получить здоровое потомство потом, чем тратить ресурсы на тех, кто был в данный конкретный момент бесполезен.

— Гос-с-споди, — спрятал лицо в ладонях Маккой. Спок застыл памятником самому себе — его разум никак не мог совместить логику и понимание. Логика твердила, что действия диктатора отвечали ситуации, они были наиболее эффективны и практичны. Но вот чувства заходились в ужасе — он мог никогда не познакомиться с Джимом и понять, что…

На этом «что» чудовищным усилием воли Спок оборвал мысль.

— Капитан, но как тогда вы спаслись? — перевел он разговор на другую тему.

— Чудом, — тихо ответил Джим. — Я сходил с ума от голода, у меня уже начались галлюцинации, и я думал, что выйти к карателям самому станет освобождением. Я стоял тогда на коленях возле поля, которое еще совсем недавно колосилось зерном, и перебирал ту труху руками. В какой-то момент я понял, что у меня в пальцах крутятся несколько зернышек… Так я и выжил: ползал на коленях среди пыли и просеивал ее в руках ради жалкой горстки зерна. Потом возвращался в пещеру, в которой прятался все это время и растирал ее в муку. К вечеру как раз набирались полторы кружки воды, которая сочилась по стенам — видимо, где-то в скальной толще был родник, до которого та вспышка не добралась. Я быстро понял, что съедать получившуюся кашу лучше всего утром — если в обед, то утром сил уже не было. Вечером — и утром я опять голодный.

— Это зерно меня чуть и не сгубило, — после долгой паузы, во время которой Кирк тщательно изучал все вмятинки, оставленные им на многострадальном яблоке, продолжил Джим. — Я стоял на коленях, перебирал трясущимися пальцами количество собранного зерна и собирался спрятаться в схроне, когда поймал себя на том, что до пещеры я ползу на коленях. В своей жажде выжить я опустился куда ниже, чем те, кто оставался — они стали зверьми. Я стал животным.

Я тогда попытался рывком встать на ноги, и чуть не упал. Как оказалось, я слишком долго находился в таком положении, тело затекло и отказывалось подчиняться. Но в пещеру я пришел на своих ногах. Ведя себя, как животное, я и действовал также. Даже от жалкой горсточки, что находил, я умудрялся отделять буквально десяток зерен, и теперь у меня в особом месте была почти полная горсть заначки. Отделив от сегодня найденного сразу половину, я оглядел себя, насколько мог, и ужаснулся. Выпирающий рыхлый живот, тонюсенькие ножки и ручки и белесая кожа — я стал похож на мерзкую личинку. Надо было что-то делать, пока я окончательно не рехнулся…

— Такая диета никогда никому не шла на пользу, — под ворчанием Боунз прятал ужас и бессилие. — Отсутствие минералов, животных белков и малоподвижный образ жизни приводят именно к таким результатам.

— Ага, — приподнял уголок губ Кирк, но это не походило на улыбку даже отдаленно. — В тот вечер я переборол себя и лег спать голодным. Утром сделал свою обычную кашицу и выбрался в сторону ближайшего поселения. На Тарсусе не было такого, как здесь — все жили своим хозяйством, и крупных населенных пунктов не было. Дом, большой сарай, несколько хозпостроек — это было первым местом, куда я выбрался. И ушел домой с добычей.

— Потребовалось некоторое время, но я, не иначе как чудом в том своем состоянии, смог обнаружить довольно хитро спрятанное местечко, в котором сидел пацан младше меня. Я пожертвовал ему целых три глотка воды из своей фляжки на поллитра, и забрал с собой. Тогда моей добычей стали несколько печенек, которые никто не догадался искать в тех местах, что и я — у детей своя логика, горсточка сухофруктов и несколько картофельных палочек. И мальчишка. Уже в убежище, после того, как разделил с ним свою порцию каши, я чуть сам его не прикончил — его звали Джордж.

— Да уж, воистину — ирония судьбы, — пробормотал Леонард, перед глазами которого разворачивалась страшная картина.

— Его история была короткой. Мать забрали и она не вернулась, отец отреагировал быстро и организовал тайное место, где прятал его. Обычно он уходил на несколько дней, но прошло уже много дней, а он так и не вернулся. А выбраться сам Джо не смог. Зато он сдал мне настоящее сокровище, о котором забыл напрочь — незадолго до катастрофы они с соседскими ребятами собирались сбежать к соседней гряде скал и подготовились к походу. Парочка банок консервов, немного сухпайков и то, ради чего я его и спас… там была соль.

— А почему ребенок не рассказал про этот продовольственный запас своему отцу? Это было бы самым логичным поступком, повышающим шансы на выживание? — Спок уцепился за непонятный факт.

— Я тоже тогда этого не понял, но разговор с Джо прояснил, в чем дело. Мать была слаба, и была скорее, тенью мужа, чем хозяйкой дома. А отец был очень строгим и попросить у него эту еду значило нарваться на трепку. Джо просто боялся, а потом забыл, да и некому было рассказывать — его почти не было дома. Он приходил, кормил сына и снова уходил. А пока кормил, ругался на него, называл дармоедом и бесполезным балластом, не давая сказать даже слово. Если же Джо все же пытался что-то сказать, то получал только побои. Вот так просто. Он же мне и рассказал, что у других ребят была или похожая ситуация, или они просто хотели поиграть в тайну. По его подсказкам я нашел еще три схрона и мы стали богачами. Вместе с найденной едой я брал всю электронику, которую мог унести — я теперь отвечал не только за себя, но и еще за одного человека, который полностью от меня зависел. Джо начал выполнять мою работу по поиску зерен, но делал это только полдня. Вторые полдня мы шарились во всех домах, до которых могли добраться. А вечером я собирал приемник из деталей, объясняя ему, что я делаю. Или учил тому, что помнил и знал. Нам надо было сохранить свой рассудок, и для этого подходили все способы.

Однажды, когда я сильно задержался почти до ночи и возвращался с невероятной добычей в виде банки домашней заготовки, то понял, что пахнет мясом. Жареным мясом. Думал, что все, с ума сошел. Но все же пошел узнавать, что и где. Вдруг это помощь все же пришла, а мы этого не знаем? Оказалось, что это не помощь. Четверо беглецов облюбовали каменную впадину, где и жарили мясо. Я стоял за камнем, давился слюной и думал, что если отдам свою сегодняшнюю добычу, то может, нам дадут хотя бы один маленький кусочек?

— Это было опасно, капитан. Вы были ребенком, менее развитым физически, к тому же — сильно ослабленным голодом и нездоровой диетой. Они бы просто отобрали у вас все и вполне вероятно, что убили, — Спок сказал это, чтобы дать себе хоть немного передышки. Он понимал, что Джим вряд ли так сделал, иначе он сейчас не сидел рядом с ними, но логика голодного человека, тем более — ребенка — непредсказуема.

— Я почти это сделал, — Кирк с такой силой сжал в руках измученное яблоко, что оно брызнуло соком между пальцев. Опустив взгляд, он невидяще уставился на липкие руки, а потом тихо закончил:

— А потом увидел, ЧТО именно они жарят. Точнее — кого. И мои мечты о мясе прекратились. Я вернулся к себе, и понял, что хочу яблок. Сочных, кисло-сладких, брызжущих соком на щеки и подбородок яблок. А можно мягких, сладких, почти сахарных. Любых, лишь бы не чувствовать во рту привкус жареного мяса.

— Я заставлял Джо двигаться, и двигался сам. Учил его, и вспоминал сам. Делал тот приемник и показывал, что делаю, Джо… А потом мы поймали волну переговоров, в которых услышали, что помощь все же пришла. Знаете, что самое страшное? Кодос поторопился. Тех запасов продовольствия, что оставались в подземных хранилищах, при должной экономии хватило бы на все четыре тысячи колонистов. А в итоге — по спискам диктатора была сохранена жизнь чуть более полутора тысяч человек, а из тех, кто в список не попал… нас было всего девять. И только мы с Джорджем были выжившими детьми.

— Джим, — Леонард встал и сжал плечо друга в жесте поддержки, — если кто посмеет сказать мне хоть слово, я первым плюну тому в морду. Я не представляю, как бы повел себя я, но спасти не только себя, но и еще одного ребенка, который был младше меня? Запомни: тебе не в чем себя винить, и чтобы ты не сделал, искупление своих грехов ты получил на две жизни вперед.

Тяжело сгорбив плечи, Маккой, слегка подволакивая ноги, направился к двери, даже не подумав, что оставляет Спока и Джима вдвоем. А может, и подумал…

 

***

— Кодос ошибся в своем выборе, — после долгой паузы очень тихо заговорил Спок. — Ошибся изначально. Да, дети потребляют ресурсов больше, чем взрослые, но при этом у них есть преимущество, которого нет у остальных — очень пластичная психика. А вы, капитан, вы даже на их фоне выделяетесь. Вы не прятали это, а я видел, и анализировал. Когда Чехов дает вам свои расчеты, вы почти не переспрашиваете про них. Когда вы вели тот шаттл возле Кроноса, вы показали мастер-класс пилотирования, что просто так на тренажерах не получить. И мистер Скотт — вы переспрашиваете, что он вам говорит, но понимаете его объяснения. А это возможно только при очень обширной информационной базе. И даже ваши посещения лазарета — если обратить внимание не на тон ваших бесед с доктором Маккоем, а на их смысл, то видно, что вы вполне сведущи о теме разговора. В вашем досье обозначено, что вы компьютерный специалист 5-го класса. Вот только, та программа, что вы запустили в тест Кобаяши Маару, был написан вами. Очень изящная, почти незаметная программа, но она имеет одну логическую нестыковку. Я — компьютерный специалист 7-го класса. Разница в классах слишком велика, чтобы не обратить на это внимание. И последние факты. Ваше досье — пустышка, созданная вашими же руками. Если бы он обращал внимание не на генный код, а на уровень интеллектуального развития, то трагедии Тарсуса можно было бы избежать.

— Спок, я… — Джим даже немного растерялся от такой «эмоциональной» речи.

— Капитан, я и доктор Маккой не спускаемся вниз — нам приходится координировать всю работу отсюда. Команда работает сверхурочно, группами спускаясь вниз. Репликаторы работают на износ, однако, капитан… почти у каждого члена команды есть запас яблок. Для вас. И каждый ждет вашего возвращения. Никто не считает, что вы слабы или сдались. Вас уважают, вами восхищаются, и вместе с командой вашего возвращения жду я.

Неотрывно глядя в темные глаза, Джим медленно поднялся на ноги. Затекшие конечности едва не подвели, но крепкая рука поддержала, не дала упасть. Выпрямившись, Джим еще раз глянул на руку, так и оставшуюся лежать на его предплечье, а потом медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, положил сверху свою ладонь. Казалось, в этот момент замерло само время. Тихо, едва слышно выдохнув, Кирк качнулся вперед, видя, как точно так же начал наклоняться и Спок…

— Капитан… — выдохнул коммандер, выпрямляясь и вытягивая руку из-под ладони Кирка.

Оставшись без опоры, Джим еще несколько мгновений неверяще смотрел на вулканца, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся непонятной улыбкой.

— Друг мой… Я буду в лазаете, если что, ищи меня там… — отшагнув назад, Джим под блестящим взглядом выпрямил спину, задрал подбородок и, не оглядываясь, прошел к двери.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Спок крепко сжал ладонь, отвернулся к обзорному экрану и ровно проговорил:

— Ухура, слух вулканца на 2,68% превосходит человеческий. Вас не услышал капитан, но я могу с точностью назвать вам время вашего прихода. Я догадываюсь о причинах вашего молчания, но сейчас вам нет нужды скрывать свое присутствие.

Для кого другого шаги девушки были бы не слышны, но не для Спока. Он чувствовал за спиной присутствие другого человека, и ее внимательный взгляд.

— Знаешь, Спок, я ведь сюда пришла не к капитану, и уж тем более — не к тебе. Я просто хотела побыть одна.

— Тогда почему не ушла сразу? — вулканец сознательно перешел на более личное обращение.

— Потому что я наконец-то поняла то, что мучило меня все это время, — легко вздохнула девушка. — Я столько времени обвиняла тебя, винила себя. А вот взглянуть со стороны на наши отношения так и не догадалась. А зря.

— Почему? — Спока постоянно ставила в тупик человеческая логика. Как одно может быть связано с другим?

— Потому что никто из нас двоих не был виноват. И в то же время — виноваты мы оба.

— Почему? — повтор вопроса оказался самым логичным.

— Потому что мы оба лгали сами себе, — печально произнесла Ухура. — А ты продолжаешь это делать и сейчас. Когда я тебя встретила, меня подкупили твое спокойствие и логика, порядок мыслей и действий. Четкое понимание каждого поступка. То, чего так жаждала я. А ты…

— Это типичное поведение вулканца, поэтому я не понимаю, в чем смысл твоего замечания относительно меня, — наконец-то перевел на нее взгляд Спок.

— Потому что вулканец ты только разумом. Душой ты — человек. Вот только тогда, ты этого не понимал, и это противоречие рвало тебя в разные стороны, не давая обрести покой. Ты принял наши отношения потому, что такими они и должны были быть с точки зрения вулканца, а вот человек в тебе протестовал. Отсюда и все наши ссоры. Ты чувствовал в себе это противоречие, но не мог объяснить, поэтому все жестче контролировал себя, стремясь стать тем, кем быть было не суждено — чистокровным вулканцем. Никаких чувств, эмоций, которых так требовала душа, и против которых бунтовал твой разум. А я этого не видела, не понимала. Все это время тебе была нужна не я, так похожая на вулканку. Тебе нужен был тот, кто дал бы волю той части тебя, которой так не хватало свободы. Тот, кто заставил бы тебя чувствовать, видеть мир таким, какой он есть во всем его многообразии, а не только в черно-белых цветах логики.

Всхлипнув и нетерпеливо смахнув слезы ладонью, Ухура продолжила:

— Если бы ты знал, как же меня бесило, что всего несколько секунд рядом с ним — и ты показывал больше эмоций, чем за все время, проведенное рядом со мной! Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему же так? Почему ты не мог быть хоть немного таким рядом со мной?!

— Потому что я уже испытывал эмоции по отношению к другому человеку. И ее смерть… она стала для меня показателем, насколько слабее я становлюсь, позволяя себе их испытывать, — Спок понимал, что Нийота имеет право требовать ответа. В любое другое время он бы подобрал более подобающие фразы, но сейчас… сейчас он был слишком эмоционально нестабилен. — События с адмиралом Маркусом и Ханом только подтвердили мое решение.

— И это самая большая из твоих ошибок, Спок. Поверь мне. Прячась от себя проблем не решить, они только усугубятся. Ты думаешь, что если отвергнешь то, что чувствуешь, что испытываешь, тебе станет проще? Нет, Спок. На какое-то время — да, возможно. Но что будет потом? Сейчас у тебя есть шанс стать счастливым, так воспользуйся им. Зачем пытаться заглянуть в завтра, когда можно наслаждаться сегодня?

— А что станет послезавтра, когда того, кто станет смыслом твоего существования, не станет? — пристально посмотрел на девушку вулканец. — Как быть тогда, когда чувства уже не получится загнать в рамки логики?

— Помнить, Спок. Потому что самое страшное наказание человек придумал себе сам. Это помнить каждый упущенный шанс, каждую возможность и собственную трусость. То, чем бы ты мог наслаждаться пусть всего лишь и миг, но зато помнить и знать, что это у тебя было. И жалеть, когда уже ничего не исправить… Это вопрос: «А что, если бы…?» Не обрекай себя, вас, на такую судьбу. Ни ты, ни он такого не заслуживаете. Помни об этом, принимая свое решение.

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Ухура почти невесомо прикоснулась губами к щеке Спока и ушла, оставив вулканца размышлять над ее словами.

 

***

Звездный Флот выслал корабли с помощью тем же вечером. Но эта помощь довольно дорого обошлась как капитану Кирку, так и его экипажу.

Глядя на строгое лицо Барнетта, Кирк, Спок, Маккой, который сейчас старался не выпускать Джима из виду, и дежурная смена слушали адмирала.

— Кирк, события с адмиралом Маркусом показали, как опасно сосредотачивать власть в одних руках. Поэтому сейчас функции разделены между несколькими адмиралами. И только это спасло вашу карьеру. Адмирал Кормак настаивал на вашем разжаловании и позорном исключении из рядов Звездного Флота, но, как вы заметили, вы — не та фигура, исчезновение которой из поля зрения пройдет безболезненно. Однако и оставить без внимания ваше крайне неуважительное отношение мы не можем. Поэтому вы и вместе с вами ваш экипаж понесете некоторое наказание.

Смена несколько напряглась, а трое перед экраном просто склонили головы. Барнетт слыл строгим, но справедливым мужиком, так что чего-то запредельного от него ждать не стоило.

— Коммандер Спок, это не упрек, а всего лишь констатация фактов, — внимательно глянул на вулканца адмирал. — В той бойне возле Вулкана мы потеряли не просто хороших парней и девушек. Мы потеряли две трети флота, основную массу капитанов и два старших выпуска Звездной Академии. Собственно, это еще одна причина, по которой вы не понесли наказание по всей строгости Устава, Кирк. У нас элементарно нет кораблей и капитанов, о чем осведомлены все наши соседи и враги. Клингоны стали все чаще пробовать на прочность границу, были замечены и орионские работорговцы, которых мы гоняли без всякой жалости. Наказание заключается в том, что ваша пятилетняя миссия откладывается на год. Вы сейчас находитесь на самой границе исследованного космоса, так что ваша задача — это исследование сектора на три дня полета вглубь и движение в сторону Нейтральной Территории с клингонами.

— Нас переводят в патрулирование? — вежливо уточнил Спок.

— Да. У Энтерпрайз сложилась определенная репутация, так что будем пугать ей, раз пока нет возможности продемонстрировать всю мощь ЗФ.

 

— Могло быть и хуже, — со вздохом признал Джим. — Как скоро мы должны быть на границе?

— Вы снова приняли свое капитанство? — иронично осведомился Барнетт.

— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Джим. — Пока мы возле этой планеты, капитан — Спок. Но потом-то все равно решения принимать мне, так что, я заранее.

— Доктор Маккой имеет славу крайне неприятного человека, и при этом — специалиста высочайшего класса. К тому же на вашем корабле есть еще несколько высококлассных специалистов, о переводе которых на другие корабли так настаивают некоторые капитаны, — дернул уголком губ Барнетт. — Так что не думаю, что у кого-либо возникнут вопросы о вашем психическом и психологическом состоянии, подписанными такими именами. Но без него к командованию вас не допустят.

— То, что я не всегда следую Уставу, — на этих словах Кирка у Боунза даже рот открылся, а Спок невольно приподнял бровь и чуть слышно пробормотал: «Действительно», — не значит, что я его не знаю. Заключение будет передано Совету Адмиралов, как только мы покинем орбиту Сойларэ.

— Очень на то надеюсь, Кирк. И также надеюсь, что впредь вы исключите подобные инциденты. У вас четыре месяца на прибытие.

На этой жизнеутверждающей ноте адмирал отключился.

— Ну что, нас пронесло? — сложив руки за спиной, качнулся с пятки на носок Кирк.

— Ага, и даже клизмы не понадобилось, — кисло скривился на это Маккой.

— Доктор, ваше замечание некорректно, — не преминул заметить коммандер. — Однако, если продолжать вашу аналогию, то теперь ничего не мешает думать мозгами.

Оставив за спиной ошеломленного капитана и Маккоя, Спок невозмутимо покинул мостик.

 

***

Помощь пришла через полтора суток с ближайшей базы. Как только капитаны грузовых судов «Фаэтон» и «Кронштадт» в сопровождении «Экскалибура» вышли на связь, Кирк добровольно пришел в лазарет к Боунзу, сдаваясь на милость мозгоправам. Не сказать, чтобы те были в восторге, поскольку имели представление, что из себя представляет их капитан по психопрофилю, но вот посмотреть на его мозг изнутри им было интересно до зубовного скрежета. Координируя работу экипажа Энтерпрайз и передавая все собранные по катастрофе данные, Спок каждый вечер находил время, чтобы навестить Джима в его добровольной ссылке, давая отдых измученным психологам, которые уже начали посматривать друг на друга в тайной надежде, что кто-нибудь предложит закончить эту пытку пораньше. Мозг капитана Кирка оказался не просто лабиринтом — это был структурированный хаос, разбирался в котором только его создатель и владелец.

Через четыре дня после того, как весь процесс был взят под контроль пришедшими экипажами, Спок дал команду на отлет. Мысль об отдыхе для измученного экипажа собственного корабля даже не пришла ему в голову — уже неплохо знакомый с человеческой логикой он вполне справедливо счел, что вряд ли люди захотят отдыхать там, где царит смерть. Для полноценного отдыха им необходимы праздная атмосфера, алкоголь, бесцельное времяпрепровождение и беспорядочные половые связи. Ничего из этого планета внизу предоставить им не могла.

Перед самым отлетом Кирк сдержал свое слово — Совету Адмиралов был отправлен пакет данных, в котором находилось заключение медиков, в том числе и из экипажей пришедших кораблей, чтобы никто не мог обвинить его в чем-либо, а так же их рекомендации (в основном — больше никогда не лезть в его голову, иначе помощь потребуется уже самим специалистам. Их краткий вывод заключался в том, что психика капитана Кирка настолько пластична, что в постороннем вмешательстве не нуждается).

Ознакомленный с этим выводом, как и.о. капитана, Спок только приподнял бровь и пробормотал «Очаровательно». Другого слова у него просто не нашлось.

Едва только они отошли от несчастной планеты, как Кирк снова принял командование кораблем. Дежурная смена не стала встречать его аплодисментами, но их улыбки говорили сами за себя. (Улыбалась даже Ухура!) И именно Джиму выпала «честь» донести до той части экипажа, что еще была не в курсе, о их наказании и смене миссии. Ну… как потом донесла птичка на хвосте, разочарован не был никто: капитан умудрялся находить приключения на их гондолы даже в исследованном секторе, так что для них ничего не менялось. Приключения были, есть и будут. Причем, в таком количестве, что хоть бы поменьше было…

 

***

Спок и Джим возобновили традицию играть в шахматы в каюте капитана. Поначалу Спок несколько напрягался, но затем успокоился, поняв, что Джим не станет пересекать обозначенных границ. Дружеский бессмысленный треп обо всем и ни о чем, подколки, шутки и разбор прошедшего дня… Слишком поздно Спок понял, что Кирк и не подумал отказываться от него, он просто сменил тактику, в которой их крайне нетерпеливого капитана заподозрить было сложно. Только спустя почти две недели, когда они летели на ВАРП-3 в трех сутках лету от исследованной границы, направляясь к Нейтральной Зоне, вулканец понял, почему его мозг подает ему непонятные сигналы. Джим вел его осаду.

Он по-прежнему был шумным, бесцеремонным, беспардонно вторгался в личное пространство… Но частенько из-под этой маски, ставшей вторым лицом проглядывал настоящий Джим, которого замечал только сам Спок и иногда — доктор Маккой. И то — только наедине. Удивительно спокойный взгляд, когда он обдумывал свой вопрос или ответ на очередной каверзный вопрос коммандера. Мимолетное прикосновение теплых пальцев, которое потом ощущалось часами. Задумчивое поглаживание пальцем нижней губы или покусывание и облизывание ее же…

Да, вулканцы не показывают своих эмоций и не выражают их. Явно. Но это не значит, что они у них отсутствуют. Их выражением служат жесты, очень скупые и редкие, но оттого — еще более выразительные. Как контактные телепаты они знают цену прикосновениям, и оттого позволяют их себе и другим лишь в исключительных случаях. Не сумев заполучить Спока наскоком, как привык, Джим решил прибегнуть к тактике вулканского соблазнения, что показывало серьезность его намерений — никогда еще он не тратил столько времени и сил на кого-то еще. Самое интересное, что Боунз понял это не только раньше Спока, но и раньше самого Джима, что послужило ему хоть каким-то утешением от подобного открытия.

Они летели к своему нынешнему местоположению почти восемь месяцев. Это если считать все их приключения и задержки. Таким темпом, как сейчас, и если их опять ничего такого не задержит, им лететь до места службы чуть больше, чем четыре месяца. Вот такие фокусы космоса. Но на такое не рассчитывал никто — слишком долгий срок, чтобы обошлось.

Так что, когда сразу и навигатор, и связист встретили пришедших принять смену Альфа капитана и его группу напряженными взглядами, было понятно, что отпущенная им передышка закончилась.

 

***

Кирк, Маккой, Спок, Монтгомери, Ухура, Чехов и Сулу сидели в офицерской столовой за одним столиком и внимательно изучали данные на капитанском падде.

— Итак, у кого какие мысли? — откинулся на спинку стула Джим.

— Мы еще никогда не видели, чтобы сигнал так слоился, — первой взяла слово Ухура. — Такое возможно только в одном случае — если сигнал глушит излучение определенных минералов или сочетание условий. Но здесь нет ничего, что могло бы служить помехой связи в эфирных частотах.

— Геомагнитное излучение тож’ в норме, так что причину надо искать внизу, — почесал затылок Скотти.

— Кап’тан, мы с Сулу проверили все данные — и ничего не нашли, — виновато глянул на Кирка Чехов.

— А что наша научная служба? — теперь все взгляды были устремлены на Спока.

— Планета класса М, имеет кислородную атмосферу, лишь на 0, 021% отличающуюся от атмосферы Земли. Сила тяжести так же в пределах нормы. Имеет чуть больший наклон оси вращения, так что климат на поверхности ровный, но из-за близости к светилу — жаркий. Средняя температура днем — 40-45*С, ночью — лишь немногим меньше, порядка 38-39*С. Имеет четыре водных массива, которые можно назвать морем, но в основном вся поверхность покрыта равномерной сеткой рек и озер. Рельеф местности не имеет четко выраженной системы. Имеются скальные массивы, самый большой — протяженностью в 244 мили. Самая высокая точка — 3,97 км. Без проб не могу сказать, что из себя представляет биофлора, однако обилие зелени и тех форм жизни, что удалось снять, свидетельствуют о крайне богатой наземной жизни. Что касательно мерцающего сигнала, то необходимо взять пробы грунта. У меня нет сомнений в квалификации нашего экипажа, а значит — причину надо поискать внизу.

Паша, который все еще чувствовал вину за то, что не смог спасти маму коммандера, едва не засиял от той похвалы, что так небрежно прозвучала. Джим только укоризненно покачал головой, пряча смешинки в глазах:

— Спо-о-ок, ну когда ты уже научишься говорить прямо? Тебе просто не терпится спуститься вниз, посмотреть, что и как там.

— Капитан, это логично. В 89,6% нарушение связи происходит по причине наличия в наземной поверхности геологического, либо биологического фактора.

 

— Хорошо, — задумчиво прикрыв глаза, Кирк несколько раз провел пальцем по губам, создав некоторый дискомфорт для Спока, замеченный Маккоем и Ухурой, и полностью пропущенный остальной командой, напряженно ждущей вердикта капитана. Планета внизу выглядела воплощенным Раем, и, если разведывательная команда ничего опасного не найдет, их будет ждать увольнительная. — Тогда идем…

— Капитан, полагаю, логично будет, если пойдете вы, я, доктор Маккой и пять офицеров Службы Безопасности, — внезапно вмешался Спок. Совершенно неожиданно его поддержал и Маккой.

— И правда, Джим, если на планете и есть какая гадость, она обязательно вылезет, чтобы цапнуть тебя за… чтобы вцепиться тебе в пятки.

Заминка доктора ну никак не была связана с темным взглядом коммандера, а его поддержка — с желанием убрать из глаз Джима колкую тень.

— Тогда чего сидим, кого ждем? — весело ухмыльнулся на такую явную опеку Кирк. — Доедаем и выдвигаемся.

— Капитан, еще одно, — мимолетно коснувшись рукава капитанской формы, притормозил его коммандер. — Без скафандра вниз никто из нас не спуститься. Я знаю, как вы относитесь к Уставу, но без него я просто заблокирую ваш приказ.

— Эх, ну как я не заметил, сколько нянек на мою голову обретается на этом корабле? — страдающе закатил глаза Кирк. — Ладно, ладно, уговорили. Без скафандра — никуда.

 

***

Без скафандра — никуда… Когда дежурная группа в транспортаторной подняла ушедших по тревожному сигналу, то сначала они даже не поняли, сколько человек вернулось. Страшный клубок из рук, ног, обрывков скафандров и все это кричало, билось в судорожных конвульсиях и истекало кровью. Только спустя несколько секунд, когда уже был слышен топот медицинской бригады, вызванной одновременно с сигналом тревоги с поверхности, картина стала чуть более ясной.

У капитана от скафандра остались лишь лохмотья, и он щедро заливал кровью платформу из огромной дыры в боку, которую старательно пережимал доктор Маккой одной рукой, а второй — что-то вкалывал из гипошприца. Спок стоял рядом с ним на коленях возле одного из сопровождающих, и занимался тем же самым, несмотря на потеки уже зеленой крови на его скафандре. Точнее — его остатков. Еще двое пытались удержать бьющегося в жестоких судорогах товарища, и пытаясь что-то ему вколоть. Последний из ушедших краснорубашечников стоял сам, но, судя по тому, как стремительно пропитывалась алым разодранная правая штанина скафандра — ненадолго. При этом парень с такой силой сжимал в руках фазер, что казалось — еще немного, и он сломает рукоять. Резкие движения головой во все стороны и расширенные до предела зрачки завершали картину.

На мостик Спок явился полтора часа спустя с очень прямой осанкой и едва заметной хромотой.

— Мистер Спок, вы как? — с искренним участием тут же спросил Чехов.

— Благодарю, я почти не пострадал, — чуть склонил голову коммандер.

— А остальные? — все замерли в ожидании ответа.

— Данная планета, несмотря на крайне благоприятные данные, для колонизации не подходит по причине предельно агрессивной биофлоры. Капитану и остальным придется задержаться в лазарете не только из-за очень тяжелых ранений, но и из-за отравлений тяжелыми органическими токсинами.

— Коммандер, там что, все настолько плохо? — нахмурился Сулу.

— Да, мистер Сулу, — качнул головой вулканец. — Там ядовитыми хищниками является все. Животные, насекомые, каждое второе растение. Колонизировать эту планету можно только в одном случае — уничтожив все живое на несколько десятков метров вглубь, но в этом случае она теряет все то, ради чего ее стоит колонизировать. Ее класс опасности — А+.

— Как у Дельта Веги? — чуть нахмурился Чехов.

— Нет. У Дельта Веги класс опасности — В. Несмотря на низкую температуру и присутствие на планете хищных форм жизни, ее есть возможность колонизировать. А данная планета… — Спок пожал плечами, показывая свое отношение к идее ее колонизации. — Как я уже сказал, там агрессивной формой жизни является все. Растения, насекомые, животные. Планета смерти, которую человеку не освоить.

— Мы задержимся для ее изучения? — Сулу, трепетно относившийся к растениям, и старательно пополнявший новыми растениями гидропонную палубу, с удовольствием бы глянул хоть одним глазом на растительный мир внизу, но имел сильные подозрения, что больше на эту планету не спустится никто.

— Нет, — подозрения рулевого оправдались полностью. — Нашим заданием сейчас не является тщательное изучение открытых планет, на это нет времени. Мы должны прибыть в Нейтральную Зону к установленному сроку, поэтому все, что мы пока можем — заносить открытые миры в реестр для изучения в дальнейшем.

Уже привычно сев в кресло капитана, коммандер уловил вздох за спиной.

— Мистер Чехов…? — на навигатора глянули внимательные темные глаза.

— Да я ничего, просто… — засмущался парнишка.

— У вас есть проблемы с моим восприятием в качестве исполняющего обязанности капитана? — меньше всего Споку нужны были психологические проблемы у экипажа.

— Нет, что вы! — Паша даже руками испуганно замахал от такой мысли. — Я просто тут подумал… Когда на новую планету спускается группа, в которой нет капитана, то обычно все всегда в порядке. А когда спускается капитан — всегда что-то такое происходит. И вот что лучше: когда ничего не происходит, но зато потом, когда никто не готов, может произойти. Или когда спускается капитан и все происходит, но тогда капитана обычно ранят. Что лучше, мистер Спок?

Большая часть смены резко развернулась к своим мониторам, скрывая ухмылки. При всей своей наивности, Чехов умудрился задать вулканцу крайне неудобный вопрос. Логично, чтобы в первой группе спускался именно Кирк — его «удача» моментально показывала все «прелести» планеты без прикрас. А с другой — трепетное отношение коммандера к Джиму не было тайной уже ни для кого. И вот как определить, что лучше?

— Согласно Уставу, — медленно заговорил Спок, обдумывая вопрос, — капитан не имеет права спускаться в группе первой высадки, если нет исключительных обстоятельств. Но учитывая характер капитана Кирка…

На счастье Спока, ему не пришлось продолжать — мелодично пиликнула внутренняя связь, и коммандер нажал на кнопку.

— Доктор Маккой?

— Коммандер Спок, вам опять придется взять на себя исполнение обязанностей капитана… — послышался усталый вздох Боунза.

— Капитан…? — стрелки бровей сдвинулись к переносице.

— Нам повезло, что Кирк живуч, как кошка, — после некоторой заминки ответил доктор. Его следующие объяснения прояснили эту заминку. — У остальных более поверхностные раны, но отрава, которая попала в организм, задержит группу высадки недели на полторы в лазарете. Наиболее тяжело пострадал именно капитан: у него вырван кусок селезенки, перелом трех ребер, повреждение легкого, чудовищная кровопотеря и ко всему прочему — доза отравы, полученная им, раза в три превышает дозу остальных. Если бы он не был Джимом, то умер еще внизу…

На мостике повисла пауза. Спок прекрасно понял, что именно хотел сказать Маккой своим «если бы он не был Джимом»: кровь Хана вновь спасла Кирку жизнь. А остальные несколько напряглись: настолько серьезно капитан не был ранен еще ни разу, если не считать того времени, когда он практически умер, и сможет ли доктор Маккой вновь совершить чудо?

— Сколько времени займет его излечение? — озвучил волнующий всех вопрос коммандер.

— Неделю он точно пробудет без сознания, еще две недели от него не будет никакого толка, потом он сбежит из лазарета, но разрешения работать ему не видать, как своих ушей, еще недели две… Коммандер Спок, примите обязанности капитана на шесть недель. Возможно, срок можно будет сократить, но это будет зависеть от скорости выздоровления. Удачи нам всем.

С этим «радостным» напутствием Маккой прервал связь, а остальные выдохнули с облегчением — раз капитан не умер сразу, то уже точно этого не сделает, а что командовать опять будет Спок… Ну, экипаж уже как-то привык, что у них почти два капитана.

 

***

Пока что прогнозы Боунза оправдывались с абсолютной точностью. Благодаря своей природе, сам Спок отделался только несколькими уколами и чуть заметной хромотой дня на три. Остальные пострадавшие пролежали в лазарете обещанную неделю, и еще на неделю были отстранены от службы. Последним в медотсеке оставался Джим. Белый, как парадная форма Боунза, он пришел в себя только на шестой день. Первый вопрос замер у него на губах, когда он увидел рядом со своей постелью вулканца. Поэтому озвучил второй:

— Никто…?

— Нет, капитан. Вся группа высадки вернулась на корабль. Имелись ранения различной степени тяжести, но, благодаря тому, что вы приняли основной удар, предназначенный доктору Маккою, все, кроме вас, уже выписаны.

— А как ты? — Джим все же озвучил свой первый вопрос.

— Со мной все в порядке, Джим. Меня задело по ноге, но у вулканцев другой метаболизм и реакции организма на внешние и внутренние повреждения. Я немного хромал трое суток после ранения, но потом токсины были выведены из организма и мышечные реакции пришли в норму.

— Повезло… — устало прикрыл глаза Кирк.

— Капитан, нам Не повезло, — чуть выделил интонацией Спок. — Если бы не… сыворотка, то вас бы не успели поднять на корабль живым, настолько серьезными были повреждения. Именно поэтому я впредь отказываюсь допускать, чтобы вы первым спускались на неизученные планеты. В противном случае я подам на вас рапорт в Совет.

Сохраняя невозмутимый вид, Спок развернулся и покинул отсек, оставив за спиной ошарашенного Кирка, который даже более менее пришел в себя от такого завершения безобидного разговора.

— И что это было? — в никуда спросил растерянный Джим.

— Ты был без сознания шесть дней, парень без головы на плечах, — послышалось ворчливо сбоку. — И первые три дня у меня были крайне серьезные опасения, что тебя не сможет спасти даже твоя новая кровь.

В поле зрения показался Боунз, имевший намного более помятый вид, чем обычно, темные круги под глазами и настолько недовольное выражение лица, что Кирк предпочел прикусить язык.

— Парень, мы реально тебя едва не потеряли, — со вздохом сел рядом с ним Маккой. — И поверь, уж насколько я терпеть не могу эту холоднокровную ящерицу, но даже мне было его немного жаль. Он проводил тут почти все свое свободное время, даже медитировал несколько раз рядом с тобой. А если бы ты умер, что тогда? Джим, это пора прекращать. Я понимаю, что ты считаешь, будто живешь взаймы и надо успеть все, но подумай хоть немного и о других! У тебя есть целый экипаж, который однажды тебя почти похоронил. Экипаж, который тебя боготворит. Есть один друг, который не хотел бы, чтобы ты потерял свою бедовую голову неизвестно за что. И есть… не человек, для которого ты намного больше, чем друг, хоть этот упрямый гоблин и делает вид, что ему все равно. Его «все равно» известно распоследнему энсину на этом корабле, и мне уже даже не смешно наблюдать за ним. Это мне-то!

— В-общем, — встал со своего места Леонард и похлопал Кирка по руке, — лежать тебе здесь еще не один день, так что, хорошо обдумай то, что я тебе сказал. Я, конечно, подписал то заключение в твою пользу, но ведь обстоятельства могут и измениться, если будешь продолжать так же… Отдыхай. Думай.

 

***

— Коммандер Спок, тут… — однажды лейтенант Гореску уже принес новости, которые дорого обошлись капитану. Повторять тот «подвиг» ему совсем не хотелось, но обязанности дежурного связного никто не отменял.

— Лейтенант? — не понял заминки Спок.

— Коммандер Спок, я фиксирую сигнал, похожий на тот, что был у Планеты Смерти, — весь экипаж, не сговариваясь, окрестил планету, едва не ставшую причиной гибели группы высадки, именно так. — Сигнал почти идентичен по структуре слоистости, но там еще что-то странное.

— Что именно? — только на Энтерпрайз вулканец понял, почему люди порой так вздрагивают, услышав слово «сюрприз». Похоже, вопреки логике, он тоже скоро будет так делать.

— Сигнал не просто слоится — такое впечатление, что там идет очень интенсивный обмен сигналами, но приборы не могут уловить источник.

— Планета есть в реестре? — человеческая половина коммандера требовала, чтобы планету просто занесли в список и на карту, не спускаясь вниз. Слишком свежа была память о том, что произошло совсем недавно. А вулканская половина требовала сделать все по правилам, ибо подчиниться страхам значило признать, что его воспитатели были правы, и он недостоин быть вулканцем. Последняя мысль стала решающей.

— Нет, такой планеты не значится. Мы находимся в неисследованном секторе, — собственно, услышать такой ответ было абсолютно логично: для чего еще их посылали сюда? Находить новые миры.

— Сканирующий облет по пересекающимся орбитам, — отдал Спок короткий приказ, занимая капитанское кресло. — И каково расстояние между планетами?

— Мы находимся в восьми сутках полета на скорости ВАРП-3 от предыдущей планеты, — бодро отрапортовал рулевой смены Гамма, Каа’Нитри.

— Это уже другой сектор, у планет разные солнечные системы… Сигнал не может быть настолько идентичен, это полностью нарушает всю систему, — задумчиво нахмурился Спок.

— Тогда что это может быть? — смена Гамма с ожидаем смотрела на главу научной службы.

— Насколько бы похожи не были изначальные условия, совпадения в развитии планет физически не может составлять более 11%. А у данных миров различия слишком велики, чтобы подобный феномен можно было счесть случайным. Другой наклон оси, масса, расстояние до солнца, два спутника… Это приводит только к одному выводу: один из миров был создан искусственно, как подобие. Но который?

— Рейс будет рад увидеть умного собеседника. Мы ему уже надоели, — Спок обернулся на почти неслышный хлопок одновременно с раздавшимся голосом.

На мостике стоял инопланетник почти гуманоидного вида. Высокий, чей рост составлял, наверное, 7 футов, он имел длинные, до пояса волосы странного золотистого оттенка, огромные, немного вытянутые к вискам золотисто-карамельного цвета глаза, в которых не было ни белка, ни зрачка, и шестипалые ладони. Уши были немного заострены, но не настолько, как у самого Спока.

Подождав, пока присутствующие на мостике хоть немного оправятся от шока, пришелец вновь заговорил низким голосом с тягучим акцентом на гласных звуках.

— Мой Рейс приглашает капитана этого корабля и его свиту на ужин, дабы проявить гостеприимство и утолить свой интерес. Форма одежды парадная, ужин начнется в Туманную Песнь. Насколько мне известно, это время и вашего вечернего приема пищи. И Рейс не любит, когда нарушают этикет.

С таким напутствием пришелец вновь с чуть слышным хлопком исчез, будто здесь никого и не было.

— Полагаю, моя версия об искусственном создании одной из планет логична на 79,3%, — после почти минуты тишины подвел итог только что произошедшему Спок.

 

***

Учитывая пожелание увидеть капитана «со свитой», Спок принял решение взять с собой старшего лейтенанта Джотто, главу Службы Безопасности, доктора Маккоя, как главу медицинской службы, рулевого Хикару Сулу, навигатора Павла Чехова и связиста Ухуру Нийоту. В качестве сопровождения были выбраны десять человек охраны. Некоторый спор вызвал вопрос о скафандрах, но, в конце концов, сошлись на том, что наденут легкие, а там можно будет уже смотреть по обстоятельствам.

И все дружно решили поставить в известность капитана Кирка о происходящем чуть попозже. Так, на всякий случай…

 

***

Когда вечером все, кто должен был идти вниз, собрались в транспортаторной, с тихим хлопком появился уже «знакомый» гонец.

— Мой Рейс прислал меня, чтобы сопроводить вас к нему на ужин. И снимите скафандры — они вам ни к чему. Если будете соблюдать правила моего Рейса, то с вами ничего не случится.

Все дружно глянули сначала на Спока, а потом — на Джотто. Те кивнули почти одновременно, и первыми принялись снимать с себя скафандры. Через десять минут все стояли в парадной форме, готовые к отправке.

— Вам сюда, — в руку Спока лег квадрат неизвестного материала. Очень легкий, полупрозрачный, он легко сминался в ладони, а потом распрямлялся, без каких-либо следов повреждений и даже сгибов. На нем были аккуратно выведены координаты места, в которое они должны были прибыть. Причем, не написаны, не нацарапаны, выжжены или еще что. Они будто слегка размывались в самой структуре материала. Как внутренний узор.

Брать с собой «записку» коммандер не стал — оставил у дежурной смены, которая должна была передать ее в лабораторию, а пока просто настроила переход на указанную точку. Гонец с ними не пошел: к тому времени, когда вся группа оказалась на огромном каменном уступе над бездонной пропастью, он уже ждал их там. Не дав времени даже оглядеться, он двинулся по широкому каменному коридору, будто бы выплавленному в толще скалы. Хотя, вполне возможно, что так все и было. Его слова о том, что скафандры не пригодятся, полностью оправдались. Температура была вполне комфортной, дышалось без проблем, разве что был едва заметный привкус чего-то… такого. Не сладкого, не соленого, но чего-то очень бодрящего. Глаза при этом постоянно цеплялись за причудливую смесь знакомого и неизвестного. Они шли по хорошо освещенному коридору, но при этом не могли понять, откуда идет свет. Под ногами у них лежал роскошный ковер из системы КарнакСа, которые плели тамошние жители, больше похожие на пауков. И пока они шли по коридорам, лестницам, через залы, то видели все больше и больше подобного смешения знакомого с неизвестным. Кто бы ни был этот Рейс, с благами и роскошью Федерации он был знаком очень близко.

Место, куда они вышли, ничем иным, кроме как тронным залом быть не могло. Слабо освещенное помещение неизвестных размеров и с очень высоким прозрачным куполом, сквозь который были видны оба спутника планеты. Тут, с поверхности, зрелище было завораживающим: огромный ярко-алый шар, за которым пряталась сфера сапфирового цвета. Днем насыщенный цвет спутников терялся, но сейчас, когда планета «отвернулась» от светила, они предстали во всей красе. И теперь их свет танцевал цветными тенями, придавая этому месту запредельной красоты вид.

 

Но самым главным предметом в этой почти пустой зале был трон. Абсолютно черный, матовый, он должен был быть неудобным, но тот, кто восседал на нем, никак этого не показывал. Удобно откинувшись на спинку, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, тот самый Рейс внимательно разглядывал своих гостей. Вернее, такое создалось впечатление, так как сказать «смотрел прямо на них» про создание, не имеющее зрачков, было сложновато.

Остановив группу на определенном расстоянии от трона, сопровождающий сделал еще несколько шагов, склонился в легком поклоне и что-то певуче произнес. Сразу стал понятен акцент на гласных — речь звучала почти из одних гласных звуках разной протяжности и тональности. Удивительно, как он вообще смог проговаривать согласные.

Небрежный взмах рукой остановил речь гонца, и тот, кого прибывшие вполне справедливо сочли правителем этого мира, выпрямился в своем кресле, опустил ногу на пол и чуть подался вперед.

— Я хочу слышать имена тех, кто разделит со мной трапезу в Туманную Песнь, — голос Рейса оказался еще ниже, чем у его посланника, настолько, что отдался едва заметной вибрацией вдоль позвоночника.

— Мое имя коммандер Спок С'Чнн Т'Гай, я исполняю обязанности капитана Энтерпрайз. Мои спутники: лейтенант Джотто, глава Службы Безопасности корабля; доктор Маккой, глава Медицинской Службы. Лейтенанты Нийота Ухура, Павел Чехов и Хикару Сулу — лучшие связист, навигатор и рулевой Энтерпрайз. Остальные — охрана, положенная нам по статусу.

— У тебя большой корабль, капитан, но такая маленькая свита. Ты настолько уверен в них или в себе? — Рейс любопытно склонил голову набок.

— Как нам передали, капитан должен придти со свитой. Количество сопровождающих указано не было, поэтому я принял именно такое решение по составу, — прохладно заметил Спок.

— Я вижу знаки отличия на вашей форме, пришедшие. Но у меня вопрос, — качнул головой Рейс, — почему на твоей форме, капитан, те же знаки отличия, что и у твоих людей? Насколько я знаю, они должны быть другими.

— Я глава научной службы и совмещаю эту должность с должностью старшего помощника капитана.

На этих словах застывший безмолвной статуей гонец чуть вздернул голову и уставился на них немигающим взглядом. Впрочем, это же сделал и сам Рейс.

— Ты не капитан? — приподнялась четкая, как нарисованная бровь.

— На предыдущей планете наш капитан был ранен, и пока не может исполнять свои обязанности, — напрягся Спок.

— Ранен? Или убит? — заметный прищур алых глаз заставил всю группу напрячься, а некоторые схватились за коммуникаторы, в надежде, что если станет жарко, их успеют вытащить.

— Многочисленные повреждения внутренних органов, множественные переломы, токсичное отравление, — внес свою лепту в разговор Маккой. — Несмотря на то, что состояние я стабилизировал, угроза жизни все еще сохраняется.

— Тогда какой же ты врач, если не можешь спасти своего капитана? — плеснул ядовитой усмешкой Рейс.

— Если бы Вы видели ту планету, то не насмехались бы! — запальчиво выдал Леонард. — Животные — хищники, насекомые — хищники, растения — и то хищники! И все это ко всему прочему еще и до жо…дохрена ядовитое!

— Вы что, спустились на Кассару? — непритворно удивился Рейс. Настолько, что выпрямился в кресле и снова приподнял брови.

— Кассару? — тихо уточнил Спок. — Планета, имеющая обширный зеленый покров и крайне агрессивную биофлору?

— Ну, да, — безразлично пожал плечами Рейс. — Надо же было тренировать где-то молодняк, вот и пришлось озаботиться созданием подходящего полигона.

— Созданием? — ошарашено в никуда спросил Чехов. — Но тогда все сходится! И вы были правы, коммандер, когда говорили, что один из миров искусственный!

Похоже, Павел, в отличие от остальных пока еще не понял, что что-то пошло не так.

— Какая непосредственность, — хмыкнул Рейс. — Однако, вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос: ваш капитан жив?

— Да, уважаемый Рейс. Но выполнять свои обязанности он физически не в состоянии, — Спок изо всех сил пытался свести проблемы к минимуму.

— Он приходил в сознание? Хотя да, должен был. Я достаточно хорошо знаю возможности вашей медицины и кораблей, — чужак не нуждался в ответе, которого так старательно добивался. — Если вы не дали ему умереть сразу, он уже должен был придти в себя после знакомства с нашими питомцами… А это значит, что несмотря на мое, более, чем ясно высказанное желание, вы его проигнорировали. И тем самым нанесли мне оскорбление, проигнорировав мое приглашение.

— Райссин.

Безмолвная тень сделал два шага, вновь появляясь в поле зрения Рейса.

— Поставьте общую блокировку вокруг планеты и корабля, и доставьте тех, кто ответит своей головой за это оскорбление. А этих… — небрежный взмах рукой в сторону «гостей», — под стражу.

Реакция, натренированная Кирком у своего экипажа, была на высоте. Но не сейчас. Спок и Леонард были последними, кто понял, почему остальные так и не подали сигнал о помощи: они просто физически были не в состоянии это сделать. Рядом замер безмолвной статуей Маккой, сам Спок ощутил на свой разум давление извне, и тут же поставил самые мощные ментальные щиты, какие смог.

Но все, чего он добился — это тень улыбки Рейса. Давление на разум исчезло, будто его и не было, зато отказало тело. Будто со стороны Спок увидел, как поднялась его рука и любопытно ощупала его же собственное ухо. Затем его руки сняли с себя коммуникатор и фазер, небрежно бросив их на пол перед собой. Все попытки перехватить контроль над собой проваливались, будто тонули в вязком киселе. Рядом раздался звонкий перестук — остальные так же избавлялись от оружия и средств связи. Посмотреть, кто что взял, не было никакой возможности: самостоятельно вулканец только дышал.

Раздалось еще несколько хлопков, и через пару секунд в поле зрения появилось еще несколько чужаков. У этих радужка была не такой насыщенной, насколько смог разглядеть коммандер, да и длина волос была куда короче. Один из них остановился рядом с ним, взял за плечо, заставив внутренне содрогнуться от ощущения абсолютно чуждой энергетики, и будто потянул за собой. Миг головокружения, потеря ориентации, и Спок ощутил свободу.

Мгновенно рванувшись в сторону, он увидел, как рядом с ним появляются его спутники. И как врезается в невидимую преграду, кинувшись к одному из стражей Джотто. Замерев, Спок сделал четыре шага вперед, вытянув руки, и ожидаемо наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Ведя по ней рукой, удалось понять, что это сфера, диаметром в четыре шага, и что она обособлена от остальных. Видя его действия, остальные также постарались выяснить детали своих клеток.

Оказалось, что это что-то вроде прозрачной грозди винограда, где каждая «ягода» содержит одного узника, не давая выйти или прикоснуться к соседу, но не мешая разговаривать.

Быстрый внимательный взгляд по сторонам не показал ничего хорошего: их «гроздь» находилась на поляне, окруженная теми же растениями, что и на Планете Смерти, но не проявляющими такой агрессии, как их аналоги. Стражи не было видно, но обольщаться не стоило, учитывая продемонстрированные умения.

Первым плюхнулся на траву Маккой, прислонившись спиной к невидимой стенке.

— Кажется, мы наконец нашли на свои задницы приключение, которое нам дорого аукнется.

— Коммандер, нас что, казнят? — позвал Спока Чехов, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Ответить Спок не успел: все с теми же хлопками на поляне появилось еще несколько стражей, которые держали некоторых членов экипажа: Скотти, Кинсера, всю смену Бета и Гамма, заместителей Маккоя и Скотти. По сути, Энтерпрайз была обезглавлена. Практически весь старший офицерский состав был здесь, также, как и уникальные специалисты. За ошибку, допущенную Споком, предстояло расплачиваться другим.

— За ошибку Главы всегда платят его люди, — вновь раздался голос Рейса. — Дело не в том, что я оскорблен до глубины того, что вы называете душой. Дело в том, что если я вас не накажу, меня не поймут мои подданные, а это намного важнее, чем несколько ваших жизней. В час Алого Звона ваша душа покинет тело, и после того, как это случится, те, кто на корабле, смогут забрать ваши тела. После этого ваш корабль сможет покинуть орбиту.

— Но капитан действительно не мог спуститься сам, — сделал последнюю попытку Спок.

— Он не мертв, — последовал тихий ответ. — А значит, оправданий ему нет.

***

Первый час Спок, Леонард и Джотто объясняли новым пленникам причины их положения и последствия. Потом почти час потребовался, чтобы они успокоились. Все были людьми военными, и все знали, какова статистика исчезновений тех, кто уходит в дальний космос. Пока что их всех хранила удача капитана, но так не могло продолжаться вечно. К тому же, они пока что были живы, а значит, шансы еще были.

Две луны сблизились, алый круг зашел за голубую сферу, создав поистине фантасмагорическое зрелище, и двинулся дальше, когда в саду раздался одинокий хлопок.

В саду стоял, чуть склонившись вбок и прижимая локоть к боку, их капитан, которого поддерживал за локоть другой руки сам Рейс. Чуть качнувшись, Кирк с хорошо видимым усилием выпрямился и шагнул вперед, не делая попыток отнять руку у чужака. Несколько шагов до камеры Спока дались Джиму тяжело — в ярком свете двух лун было хорошо видно, насколько он бледен, и как блестит испарина на лбу и возле губ.

Легкое касание кончиками пальцев, и Спок обхватил руками тяжелое и горячее тело. Еще мгновение, и они опять остались одни.

— Джим, ты что, головой совсем разучился головой думать?! — подскочил к стенке пузыря Боунз. На счастье Джима, все, что он мог, так это размахивать руками и честить Кирка так, как могут себе это позволить только очень близкие друзья.

— Боунз, не ори, — скривил рот в пародии на улыбку Джим. — Я вот, запасся, — и на свет из кармана был извлечен гипошприц.

— Капитан, это… — Спок даже не подвел, а скорее подтащил своего капитана к прозрачной стенке и усадил на землю, предварительно подстелив свой мундир.

— Обезболивающее, — Джим даже не подумал возмутиться, когда коммандер отнял у него шприц и без колебаний употребил его по назначению. Кирк тяжело выдохнул, уже не так напряженно улыбнулся и откинулся на стенку. Рядом с ним сел и вулканец, чем Кирк моментально воспользовался — он просто вытянулся на спине и уложил свою голову на бедра коммандера. Уже открыв рот, Спок его захлопнул: как бы беззаботно не выглядел Киру, его выдавала рука, все так же прижатая к боку и морщинки на лбу.

— Капитан, что вы сделали? — вулканец слишком хорошо успел изучить своего капитана.

— Знаешь, когда на твоих глазах являются какие-то очень странные создания и утаскивают твой экипаж в неизвестном направлении, это, по меньшей мере, странно. Так что, представь себе, каково было мое изумление, когда я добрался до мостика и выяснил массу интересных деталей. О найденной планете, о чужаках, что способны телепортироваться безо всяких устройств. О том, что эта планета — точная копия предыдущей и так далее. А потом видеть, как твоих лучших офицеров куда-то утащили. Естественно, что я постарался выяснить детали!

— Капитан, получается, что вы спустились сюда сразу за нами? — проявил интерес Чехов из соседнего пузыря.

— Мгм…

— И вы знаете, почему все так? — широкий неопределенный взмах руками уточнил вопрос.

— С какой стороны не посмотри, вывод будет один: нам повезло и не повезло одновременно, что мы подошли к Кардуссу, — после почти минуты тишины серьезно заговорил Кирк. — Я здесь уже несколько часов, и все это время общался со здешним Рейсом, которого зовут Россортан. Рейс — это титул главы всех живущих на этой планете.

— А как все это возможно? Без приборов? И откуда все, что мы видели? И как они смогли сделать ту планету? — на Джима посыпались вопросы, как на самый доступный источник информации.

— Как мне рассказал их Рейс, они — очень старая раса. Древнее вулканцев. Но в отличие от них они не стали делать глупость и отказываться от лучшей части самих себя. Спок прости, но я просто повторяю чужие слова, — Джим извиняюще улыбнулся, глядя на вулканца снизу вверх. — Очень эмоциональные, гордые и умные. Вместо того, чтобы развивать технологии, как люди и почти все остальные расы, они развивали способности. Так что создать планету, на которой одновременно можно выплескивать агрессию, тренировать молодняк и отсеивать всех слабых, для них не проблема. Так же, как включать режим невидимости своей планеты. Честь видеть ее достается немногим, и уж совсем редкие счастливчики сохраняют память о ней.

— Капитан, а как же те предметы из других систем, что мы видели? — спросил Сулу. По нему не было заметно, в каком он состоянии — слишком крепко он держал свою маску невозмутимости.

— Народ, а вы что думаете, что пара-другая парсеков — их предел? — устало улыбнулся Джим, закрыв глаза. — Для них не было никаких проблем все это время наблюдать за остальными расами и пользоваться предметами роскоши, до которых они весьма охочи. Впрочем то, что они не стали идти по пути технологии, совсем не мешает им пользоваться достижениями остальных.

— Но разве такое возможно? — растерянно спросил в никуда Скотти, для которого все законы физики внезапно стали пустым звуком.

— Мы с Рейсом довольно неплохо пообщались, — тихо продолжил Джим, и остальные присутствующие на поляне сразу умолкли: никто не хотел, чтобы капитан напрягался в его состоянии. — Я спрашивал, а он отвечал. Приятный собеседник… очень старый, и потому — умный.

— Насколько старый? — вкрадчиво спросил Леонард.

— Он помнит, как Хан развязал войну, — после паузы последовал тихий ответ. — Он помнит Третью Мировую войну, которую развязали люди. Он помнит, как земляне впервые вышли за пределы своей Солнечной системы… Они бессмертны, Леонард. Именно поэтому и нужен тот полигон, который мы посчитали за планету. Сильные, могущественные и бессмертные… Рейс не знает пределов жизни своих подданных — они живут, пока их не убивают. Дети у них рождаются редко, и именно их в определенном возрасте ссылают на Кассару — выжить должны не только самые сильные, но самые хитрые и живучие. Им не нужны слабые. И я понимаю его, понимаю, почему он поступил так, как поступил — для него мы всего лишь мотыльки-однодневки, на которых можно не обращать внимания. А он правит целой планетой бессмертных… э-э-э-э… лордов, скажем так, которые сочтут, что он ослаб, если нам спустят наше нарушение их этикета. Как он мне сказал, ему все равно, какими будут последствия — он в любом случае развлечется. Но вот для нас… у нас будет всего один шанс.

Поляна погрузилась в тишину. Кто-то раздумывал над сказанным, кто-то представлял, что мог бы сделать, обладая такими силами, кто-то лихорадочно чиркал на земле пальцем, формулами проверяя возможность такой вероятности. О чем думал Спок, стало ясно, когда он тихо заговорил.

— Прости, Джим, если я нарушу твой запрет, но я все равно хочу заметить, насколько ты был нелогичен, когда отрицал свою жертвенность и непохожесть на отца.

Расслышали его только Маккой, Ухура, Чехов, Сулу и Скотти, которые как бы обрамляли «каплю» Спока со всех сторон, оставив широкий проход, сквозь который и попал в камеру Кирк.

— Я никогда не говорил, что не похож на него, — на удивление спокойно отозвался Джим. — И да, тогда я был слишком резок, но у меня было оправдание: меня слишком выбила из колеи встреча с прошлым, от которого я так старательно пытался убежать. Я горжусь им, тем выбором, который он сделал. Но походить на него… нет.

— Почему? Ведь это логично, когда дети стремятся взять лучшие черты своих родителей, стараются быть похожими. И я никогда не понимал вашего стремления пойти наперекор всем правилам и нормам поведения, установленным вашим человеческим обществом, — видя непривычную мягкость и открытость Джима, Спок стремился удовлетворить свою жажду знаний.

— Спо-о-ок, какой же ты все-таки… невинный, — беззлобно, но печально усмехнулся землянин. — Ты видишь только взрослых, тех, кто загнал себя в установленные рамки и принял правила игры. Уже структурированное общество централизированного социума. Но что ты можешь знать о глубинке? О тех местах, где застыло время, и где с трудом можно представить, что человек освоил космос, настолько там все архаично.

Чуть поерзав на расстеленном мундире вулканца, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, Джим продолжил.

— Ты был прав, когда заметил, что я был очень умным ребенком. Не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но прав. Первое время я очень старался походить на отца, но чем больше я старался, тем хуже выходил результат. Вайнона едва не шарахалась от меня, а окружающие начали давить своими ожиданиями. И я сорвался. Раз, другой. И как-то так понял, что чем менее похоже на отца веду себя, тем мне проще. Спок, я ведь тогда не лгал адмиралу. Люди ненавидят живых героев и обожают мертвых. Или несчастных, как вариант. Живые герои — это свидетельство их слабости, трусости, нерешительности. Проходит какое-то время, и они убеждают себя, что смогли бы так же, просто им помешал этот выскочка. И вчерашний герой становится мозолящим глаза напоминанием об упущенном шансе. Именно поэтому люди с таким наслаждением копаются в грязном белье своих кумиров — это позволяет им тыкать пальцем и говорить, что они ничуть не лучше их самих. Они точно так же живут, дышат, едят, спят, гадят и допускают ошибки. И при этом абсолютно нелогично требуют от своих героев безупречности, с ненавистью сталкивая их пьедестала при малейшем намеке на несоответствие их ожиданиям. Мне повезло, что я рано это понял. И именно это стало причиной моего поведения.

Если бы я последовал чужим ожиданиям, то от меня стали бы требовать еще больше. Еще лучше учиться. Безупречно выглядеть. Вести себя, как положено сыну героя. Говорить то, что мог бы говорить сын героя. Делать то, что положено сыну героя. Я бы делал. Но раз я это делаю, то от меня мало требуют! Надо, чтобы было еще лучше, еще безупречнее, еще, еще, еще… Я бы делал, старался, тянулся… Но в какой-то момент я бы сорвался или сломался. И тогда окружающие имели бы полное право затравить меня своим презрением и ненавистью за то, что не оправдал их ожиданий.

А так… От меня требовали, а я нарушал все планы. От меня ждали, а я рос безответственным хулиганом. И однажды наступил момент, к которому я так стремился — я стал свободен. Я стал ошибкой, сбоем программы, тем самым фактором, который сделал Джорджа Кирка столь популярным — его сын родился неудачником. Джим Кирк пропускает занятия? Он же безответственный сын того самого Джорджа Кирка. А что я давно прочел учебники и все сопутствующие материалы, и мне просто скучно — никого не касалось. Я очень хотел поступить в Звездный Флот, но сделать сам не мог — это означало самому сунуть голову в петлю. Именно поэтому предложение адмирала Пайка стало для меня золотым билетом. И в Академии я вел себя так, как вел — не потому, что я распиздяй, а потому что иначе было нельзя. Ты в курсе тех слухов, что про меня ходили, но все свои зачеты я сдавал сам. Сам.

На поляне снова воцарилась тишина. Те, кто услышал тихую речь капитана, снова переосмысливали свое мнение о нем. А потом — о себе. Но Джим еще не закончил. То ли его наконец прорвало, то ли звезды так сошлись…

— Спок, ты ничего не узнаешь в этом?

Мышцы под головой Кирка окаменели от напряжения. Коммандер хорошо понял, что спросил у него Джим, и точно так же Спок понял, сколько похожего он может примерить на себя.

— За мои слова ты меня убьешь, но я не могу не сказать их… — еще тише снова заговорил Джим. — Наверное, гибель Вулкана должна обернуться благом для твоего народа.

И почти сразу застонал, настолько сильно сжал вулканец его плечо.

— Капитан, вы считаете, что гибель моей планеты — это благо для моего народа? — голос вулканца был сиплым от с трудом сдерживаемого гнева. Он с почти видимым напряжением разжал руку и сглотнул.

— Почти, — не стал увиливать от ответа Джим. Остальная команда затаилась так, будто их здесь и не было — эта ночь, могущая стать их последней, открывала такие тайны, что стоило задуматься, как сохранить свою голову потом, если им удастся выбраться из нынешней заварушки без потерь.

— Спок, задумайся сам. Сейчас, когда вы так зависите от других рас, насколько шире стал кругозор твоей расы? Насколько более понятны стали вам люди? Эмоции? Замкнувшись в своем учении, вы начали новый виток эволюции своей расы. Ты говоришь, что ты едва ли не самый слабый телепат среди своих соотечественников. И так было еще до гибели твоего мира. Так?

— Да. Было признано, что это из-за нарушения чистоты генокода, — ровно заметил Спок.

— А ты разве не замечал, насколько отличаешься от них?

— Капитан, какого ответа вы добиваетесь своими вопросами? Да, я с гораздо большим трудом контролировал свои эмоции, будучи ребенком. Я самый слабый телепат из всех своих сородичей. Я шел и иду вразрез со всеми устоями моей расы до сих пор. Вас это интересует?

— А ты никогда не обращал внимания, что ты соображаешь быстрее своих? Не просто умнее, а именно что думаешь быстрее и нестандартно. У тебя более ярко выраженные вкусовые ощущения, тактильные, ты любишь музыку и наши пьесы. Правда, только некоторые, а твои соотечественники не любят вообще ничего, кроме своего. Не замечал?

— Нет… — после долгой паузы тихо проговорил Спок, проанализировав наблюдения капитана. — Но почему?

— Я же не просто так заговорил про эволюцию вулканцев, — снова поерзал Кирк, опять поворачиваясь на спину. — Ты хоть немного задумывался, к чему может привести ваша самоизоляция вместе с самосовершенствованием? Еще пара-другая сотен тысяч лет, и вы отринете даже те остатки эмоций, что доступны вам сейчас. Зато по уровню способностей вы вполне сможете тягаться с нашими нынешними хозяевами. Еще несколько миллионов лет, и вы замкнетесь в своем разуме. И в какой-то момент от вашей расы останутся только сверхразумные энергетические сгустки, которым не нужно будет ничего. Такая судьба и ждала твой народ, если бы не эта трагедия.

— Тебе повезло, Спок. Повезло так, как ты не можешь себе даже представить. Эмоции твоего отца оказались настолько сильны, чтобы он там тебе не говорил, что смогли преодолеть тот барьер, что уже стоит в разуме других вулканцев. Преодолеть, чтобы на свет появился ты. Совершенство. Да, ты не так силен ментально, как другие. Но у тебя есть преимущество перед ними. Неоспоримое и неотделимое. У тебя человеческая душа. Горячая, чистая, полная огня, любопытства, жизни. Желания знать, но не ради самих знаний, а чтобы идти дальше, и чтобы эти знания приносили пользу. Душа, которая хочет чувствовать, несмотря на те запреты, которыми ты себя терзаешь. А зачем? Пользуйся тем, что могут тебе предоставить оба мира. Логикой и разумом вулканца. Эмоциями, чувствами и интуицией человека. Необязательно выбирать. Совмести.

И снова на поляне воцарилась тишина. Но на этот раз не гнетущая, а звенящая каким-то ожиданием чуда. Сам Кирк не обращал на нее внимания — повернулся на неповрежденный бок и водил пальцами по тыльной стороне руки Спока, лежащей перед его лицом.

— Вы… вы очень необычный человек, капитан. И вы по праву занимаете свое место. У руководства Звездного Флота никогда не возникло бы вопросов по поводу вашей компетенции и молодости, знай они вас таким.

— Спок, ты можешь мне кое-что пообещать? — глухо спросил Джим, будто ожидая этой фразы.

— Что именно, капитан? — насторожился коммандер.

— Мы столько раз стояли на краю гибели… Ты столько раз исполнял обязанности капитана, что наш экипаж уже вполне серьезно считает, что у Энтерпрайз два капитана. Пообещай мне, что если однажды мне все же не повезет, ты сохранишь наш экипаж. Не отдашь его на растерзание.

— Джим, я не понимаю, — Спок был настолько оглушен этой ночью, что у него уже не оставалось сил на сохранение контроля над эмоциями.

— После Нарады нас едва не расформировали, — горько хмыкнул Кирк. — Мы были слишком молоды, и к тому же еще не закончили обучение. Я тогда едва не надорвался, пытаясь закончить курс, получить диплом, отстоять наших и не допустить расформирования экипажа. Боунз может тебе рассказать, сколько раз у меня шла носом кровь от переутомления, и сколько раз я едва не падал в обморок. И хотя прошло столько времени, у нового руководства это желание так и не пропало.

— Мы едва ли не лучший экипаж Звездного Флота, чем может быть обусловлено столь нелогичное решение? — не понял Спок.

— Средний возраст члена экипажа? — быстро спросил Кирк.

— 27,8 лет, — автоматически ответил коммандер, начиная понимать смысл вопроса. Но капитан озвучил его сам.

— Сам понял? А на тот момент мы вообще были кадетами последнего и предпоследнего года обучения. 85% всего экипажа. Молокососы, сразу севшие в офицерские кресла. Вспомни хотя бы Сулу, который забыл про инерционные гасители. Мы создали прецедент, который сулит в будущем проблемы для тех, кто не любит нового. А таких большинство в руководстве. И если со мной что случиться, они воспользуются моментом. Не дай им этого сделать. Пожалуйста. Ты сам хоть немного понимаешь, насколько мы необычны?

Сулу. Рулевой, который проведет корабль, не шелохнув ни одну звездную пылинку и который никогда не скажет: «Это невозможно».

Чехов. Самый юный из нас, но при этом — самый взрослый.

— Почему? — не понял коммандер, которого захватила такая открытость Джима, и который был готов поддерживать разговор столько, сколько захочет сам Джим. Лишь бы эта ночь не кончалась.

— Потому, — грустно усмехнулся Джим. — Я уточнял — Чехов тоже из глубинки. А ты не представляешь, насколько могут быть жестоки дети, когда кто-то отличается от них. Выделяется. Их злобная фантазия не идет ни в какое сравнение со взрослыми. Да и сами взрослые… Они понятия не имеют, что делать с таким ребенком. В их привычках сюсюкаться с ним, но не слишком считаться с его мнением считая, что они взрослые, и потому им лучше знать. А Паша умный. Очень умный. И потому он юн только возрастом. Его разум сильно опередил его взросление и потому между первым и вторым есть существенный разрыв. Он почти НЕ чувствует эмоции так, как положено. Он просто научился имитировать то, чего от него ждут. Так что, не обольщайся на его счет. И доверяй.

— Ухура. Та еще ведьмочка, но лучшего лингвиста Флот еще не видывал. И настолько талантливого.

— Про Скотти и Маккоя я промолчу. За таких офицеров любой капитан душу дьяволу продаст. И если нас расформируют, то постараются затолкать остальных так далеко, чтобы они не смогли выбраться из тех дыр до конца жизни. А вот Скотти… Его, скорее всего, запрут в каком-нибудь секретном центре и будет он изобретать до конца жизни. И звезды ему будут только сниться, потому что его вряд ли когда выпустят за пределы планеты. А ты… Ты будешь слишком неудобен, напоминая людям о легендарной Энтерпрайз. И чтобы затереть эту память, тебя вежливо спровадят на Новый Вулкан на какую-нибудь незаметную должность, с глаз подальше. И спустя с десяток лет мы останемся в памяти очередными картонными героями, чьими устами будет говорить политика…

 

От людей на поляне не было слышно ни звука. Они знали, что их капитан — человек не самый простой, но даже близко не предполагали, насколько. Он знал их — о них — больше, чем они о себе знали сами. Эту тишину не нарушили даже две луны, постепенно разошедшиеся и уходящие за горизонт, готовясь уступить место рассвету.

Тихо вздохнув, Кирк потянул Спока на себя, заставляя того склониться над ним.

— Я слишком разговорился сегодня, чего совсем не хотел, — тихо выдохнул он в губы вулканца, неотрывно глядя в темные глаза. — Я не хотел этого, но теперь мне требуется хоть что-то для себя, а не для других. Поцелуй меня…

Эта просьба прозвучала с такой тоской и печалью, что Спок не выдержал — последние дюймы между их губами сократились, и они наконец-то дали себе волю. Первые секунды их первый поцелуй был абсолютно невинным соприкосновением губ и только потом они начали осторожно изучать друг друга. Несмотря на горящий в них обоих огонь, они никуда не торопились, будто в их распоряжении было все время мира.

Поцелуй все длился и длился, прерываясь только на несколько секунд, когда им обоим требовалось вздохнуть, и продолжался дальше. В какой-то миг Джим переплел пальцы Спока со своим и поднес их руки к своему лицу, намекая коммандеру на полную свободу. И Спок не сумел отказаться, прижимая пальцы к точкам мелдинга и проваливаясь…

… в космос. Недаром доктора за голову хватались, изучая психику капитана. Взрыв сверхновой и черная дыра. Завихрения туманностей и звездные скопления… И во всем этом чувствовался какой-то свой, упорядоченный хаотичный порядок. Странный, но удивительно яркий и притягательный. А где-то под всем этим ощущалось тепло. Доверие. Любовь. Страсть. Спокойствие. Желание. Вера. Жажда жизни, знаний, чего-то нового, неизведанного. И все это было связано именно с ним. Без оглядки наслаждаясь всем этим, Спок зацепил почти незаметную черную нить и потянул на себя. Его окутало сожаление, печаль, тоска и… прощание?

Едва ощутив последнюю эмоцию, коммандер вырвался из того дурмана, в который погрузил его Кирк.

— Джим? Что происходит?

Кряхтя, Кирк подал ему руку, в безмолвной просьбе о помощи и с трудом встал на ноги.

— Спок, ты знаешь, какое самое страшное наказание для человека? Это сожаление. Сожаление о том, что могло бы быть, но уже никогда не случится, потому что ты струсил. Не смог признаться самому себе в своих желаниях. Мне не о чем жалеть — у меня было все. Я любил, я ненавидел. Я убивал и я прощал. Я клялся себе, что стану самым молодым капитан и я это сделал. Единственное, о чем я могу пожалеть здесь и сейчас — это о том, что не решился поцеловать тебя раньше.

— Капитан, о чем вы говорите?! — коммандер вцепился в плечи Джима, уже понимая, что услышит в ответ.

— Теперь ты — капитан Энтерпрайз. Ведь именно глава несет наказание за свои ошибки.

В саду раздалось несколько хлопков, которые команда встретила на ногах, надеясь неизвестно на что. Но сделать что-то они бы вряд ли смогли, даже если бы не было камер — их опять парализовало так, что они только и могли, что наблюдать, как их капитан, выпрямив гордо спину, сам подходит к тому самому чужаку, что первым прибыл на корабль. Уже когда тот взял его за локоть, Джим обернулся, окинул своих людей грустным взглядом и светло улыбнулся.

— Спок, постарайся не задушить себя сожалениями и бесполезным раскаянием. Проживи эту жизнь так, чтобы перед смертью ты мог честно сказать себе: «Я ни о чем не жалею». Проживи ее за нас обоих.

Подняв руку в вулканском салюте, Джим медленно произнес по-вулкански:

— Думай сердцем. Чувствуй разумом.

И с тихим хлопком поляна, залитая алым рассветом, опустела.

Примерно через пятнадцать минут совершенно неожиданно все преграды исчезли, а коммуникаторы взорвались трелями вызовов.

Отрывисто бросив в свой «Поднимайте», Спок нервно стиснул руки. Оказавшись на платформе транспортатора с привычной группой, он ждал, когда поднимут капитана. Пока поднимали остальных, Маккой успел наорать на своих подчиненных и вызвать экстренную группу в транспортаторную Но вот, на корабль подняты все, а капитана все нет. Бесцеремонно оттолкнув дежурных, Чехов и Скотти лихорадочно искали сигнал Кирка и не находили его.

Но гений Скотти и Чехова победили — с невнятным возгласом они что-то сделали, и на платформе появился сам капитан. Лежа на спине, положив руку на раненный бок, он будто спал с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Подскочив к нему, Маккой первым делом кинулся щупать пульс. Кинув на Спока полубезумный взгляд, Леонард умчался вместе с бригадой в медотсек. Следом за ними последовал и коммандер, впервые в жизни оставив экипаж без ответов на многочисленные вопросы.

 

***

Заменив дежуривших на мостике, бывшие пленники с тревогой ждали новостей из лазарета. Прошло уже полтора часа, а от доктора или коммандера до сих пор не было никаких новостей. Вздрагивая от каждого шороха и звука, они, тем не менее, пропустили появление коммандера.

Выйдя из турболифта, коммандер секунду постоял на месте, после чего с прямой, как палка, спиной проследовал к капитанскому креслу. Опять замерев возле него, вулканец как-то странно сломался прямыми углами: колени, бедра, локти, легшие на подлокотники. От всей его фигуры веяло странной хрупкостью. И таким же ломко-хрупким был его голос, когда он заговорил по громкой связи.

— Звездная дата: 2260.31. Сегодня утром, в 5.45 утра по корабельному времени капитан Кирк погиб. Отчет прилагается. Отчет главы медицинской службы — прилагается. Приступаю к исполнению обязанностей капитана на постоянной основе. Конец связи.

В повисшей тишине был хорошо слышен судорожный вздох Ухуры. Но он не смог разбить траурную тишину, повисшую на мостике: люди услышали, что Кирк умер. Но осознать этого пока еще не смогли. И вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут…


	3. Часть 3. Обретение.

Часть 3. Обретение.

Застыв ровными шеренгами, как куклы, обряженные в парадную форму, старший офицерский состав Энтерпрайз безразличными лицами и ненавидящими взглядами провожал высокую фигуру Рейса, почтившего корабль собственным присутствием. Чужак неспешно вышагивал по коридору к рубке и так же неспешно что-то негромко говорил новому капитану.

— Ваш капитан был настоящим воином, достойным хорошей смерти. Он не просил за себя, только за своих людей, а это поведение достойного лидера. Именно поэтому он понял меня, когда я объяснил, что у меня нет выбора: либо он, либо вы. Мы живем до тех пор, пока нас убьют, а это долго. Очень долго… Задумайтесь, капитан, что может придти в голову тем, кто обременен скукой при весьма обширных возможностях?

Спок промолчал. Он понимал Рейса, но простить его не мог. Внутри все онемело до звона, и казалось, что вот-вот из-за угла вывернет сам Кирк, шутливо улыбаясь особо удачной шутке.

— Вы можете рассказать о нас своему правительству, но посылать к нам кого-то не стоит. Вам нечего предложить нам ничего такого, чтобы мы согласились. В звездолетах мы не нуждаемся. В предметах роскоши — это мы сами способны взять. Ваши правители обязательно предложат мне вступление в вашу Федерацию, но это мне не подходит. Они захотят, чтобы мой мир подчинялся вашим правилам, а для нас это — вашей смерти подобно. Совсем другой мир, другое воспитание и другой менталитет. Мы старше вас, и это никогда не изменится. Поэтому… улетайте и никогда не возвращайтесь.

С этим жизнеутверждающим напутствием Рейс исчез. Вслед за ним «ушла» и его свита из трех чужаков, среди которых был гонец — Райссин.

Стоило экипажу остаться одним, Спок окинул невыразительным взглядом сломавшуюся шеренгу и так же невыразительно скомандовал:

— Дежурной смене занять свои места согласно расписанию. Мы улетаем как можно быстрее.

 

***

Когда Спок связался с руководством Звездного Флота и объявил о смерти капитана Кирка, там поначалу в это не поверили. Один раз Кирк уже умирал, и что в итоге? Так может, и сейчас та же ситуация? Но, увы, отчет, посланный командованию, был совсем не шуткой, и потому маршрут Энтерпрайз был немного откорректирован. Они должны были зайти на ближайшую станцию ЗФ, чтобы дать людям увольнительную, но самое главное — передать криокапсулу с телом капитана. Увы, но те, кто уходит в космос, имеют слишком мало шансов быть погребенными в родной земле, поэтому, раз имеется возможность вернуть тело самого прославленного за последние двадцать лет капитана на родную планету, этим следовало воспользоваться.

Закончив свою смену, Спок, вместо того, чтобы заняться делами, направился на обзорную палубу. Замерев у экрана, вулканец замер. В его памяти промелькнул тот миг, когда у него был шанс, а он струсил. Как же были правы те, кто говорил, что самая страшная кара — это сожаление… Он так усердно цеплялся за свое вулканское наследие, что теперь вся память, которая ему осталась — это один недопоцелуй, один поцелуй и разговоры. Осторожные, в которых только намеки на чувства, которые Джиму приходилось сдерживать и прятать, чтобы иметь возможность проводить с ним время… Как прав был старый Спок, когда говорил ему самому выбирать дорогу, не полагаясь на чужое мнение.

Коммандер настолько погрузился в свои нерадостные мысли, что упустил тот момент, когда рядом с ним оказался Леонард.

— Вы собираетесь напомнить мне об ошибочности моего мнения? — холодно спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, Спок, — устало выдохнул на это обвинение Леонард. — Что толку? Чтобы я не сказал, корить себя больше, чем сейчас, ты все равно не сможешь. Смысл? Сделать тебе еще больнее?

— Тогда зачем вы пришли, доктор? — Споку меньше всего хотелось сейчас видеть именно этого человека.

— Ты потерял… кого-то очень близкого. А я потерял самого лучшего друга, который у меня был. Я не судья, чтобы обвинять, и не палач, чтобы казнить. Мы остались вдвоем, с памятью об очень дорогом нам обоим человеке. И меньше всего я хочу сейчас воевать или искать виноватых…

— Вы верите, что Джим так просто… умер? — наконец обернулся к Боунзу Спок.

— Я уже столько раз снимал показатели и делал анализы, что со счета сбился, — вздохнул Леонард. — Я не верю, и вряд ли когда-нибудь смирюсь, но это надо принять. Все мы смертны, и у Джима была еще не самая плохая смерть.

— Вы еще можете иронизировать на эту тему? — приподнял бровь вулканец.

— Спок, все люди разные, — тихо заметил на это Боунз. — Будь на месте Джима кто другой, он мог бы и оставить нас на смерть. Или повести себя так, что нам самим не захотелось бы служить под началом такого капитана. А Джим… Это больно признавать, но мальчишка… он так и не смирился с тем, что однажды выжил. Он все время считал, что его жизнь дана ему взаймы, и потому так безрассудно ей рисковал. Ему просто не… — Леонард оборвал себя на полуслове, но Спок и так понял, что доктор не договорил.

— Он всегда был готов умереть за кого-то. Но вот того, ради кого он остался бы жить, рядом с ним не оказалось. Вы это хотели сказать, Леонард?

— Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, будто я пнул щенка! — разозлился Маккой. — И не трать жертву Джима на самокопание и соплежуйство — тебе теперь жить за вас обоих!

 

***

Внимательно глядя на экран, Спок действовал по классической схеме. Уклонение, ответный залп, уклонение… Команда выполняла его команды без вопросов, но будучи хоть и очень слабым, но телепатом, коммандер чувствовал их глухое сопротивление: капитан Кирк действовал бы совсем иначе. Вулканец знал это так точно и явно, будто Джим стоял за его плечом и насмешливо комментировал его действия на всю рубку. Это ощущение было настолько явным, что Спок не выдержал, и оглянулся. Ожидаемо, что кроме экипажа на мостике никого не было. Но, стоило только вернуть все внимание текущей ситуации, как ощущение присутствия за спиной вернулось.

Корабль клингонцев, который они совсем не ожидали встретить всего в двух месяцах полета от границы, был почти одного размера с Энтерпрайз. Только отличная реакция, натренированная Кирком, позволила экипажу Энтерпрайз нанести удар первыми. И на этом удача закончилась — они маневрировали, обмениваясь ударами, но одержать победу не могли.

Азартно-разочарованное давление за спиной не утихало, и Спок, внезапно для себя, поддался ему.

— Стрелкам — огонь волной, мистер Сулу, как только будет последний залп — уходите резко вниз и поворачиваете корабль боком, как только мы встаем ребром — стрелкам огонь фокусом в одну точку.

Не выказав даже толики удивления от такого маневра, экипаж без малейших колебаний принялся за выполнение приказа. Маневр был выполнен настолько быстро и безупречно, что огненный цветок, распустившийся на месте противника, оказался неожиданностью.

— Вызов от адмирала Барнетта, сэр, — неожиданно обернулась к нему Ухура.

— Принять, — коротко кивнул ей Спок.

— Капитан Спок, мы получили от станции GRT-24 сообщение о том, что вы посетили их, однако когда мы послали им запрос, оказалось, что вы не оставили им криокапсулу. Объясните причину.

— Сэр, мы находимся в двух месяцах полета от активных границ Федерации, поэтому я счел невозможным оставить капсулу в таком месте. Мы только что вышли из боевого столкновения с клингонской птицей, и я бы не хотел, чтобы тело капитана Кирка попало в их руки. Когда мы улетали, за капитана была объявлена награда «за живого или мертвого». Станция не сможет выставить защиту высокого класса, и для персонала будет совершенно логично пожертвовать одним мертвым, чем умирать всем. Когда мы войдем в пределы исследованного космоса, то вполне сможем передать тело капитана Кирка на тот корабль, который сменим.

— Клингоны? Так далеко? Да… — выделил самое главное на данный момент Барнетт. — Обнаглели они. Но это ненадолго. А насчет Кирка… Полагаю, вы правы. В таком случае, вас будут ждать на форпосте планеты Тарун. Вам почти не придется делать крюк к Границе. И вы молодцы. Конец связи.

Кивнув уже погасшему экрану, Спок спокойно проложил дежурить смену, будто стычка с враждебным кораблем — совершенно обычное дело. А вот команда нет-нет, да косилась на вулканца: они совершенно не ожидали от логичного до мозга костей коммандера действий, больше присущих капитану Кирку.

***

— Спок, если ты пришел ко мне все с той же просьбой, то я отправлю на проверку уже тебя, — не оглядываясь, с угрозой произнес Леонард.

— Леонард, это странно. Сегодня, если бы я точно не знал местонахождение капитана, то с уверенностью сказал, что он стоит за моей спиной. Меня обманывают все мои органы чувств. Это не просто нелогично, это уже странно, как говорите вы, люди.

— А принять тот факт, что просто сходишь с ума? — с интересом наконец обернулся к нему Маккой.

— Вместе со всем кораблем? — приподнял бровь Спок. — Будь у меня хоть малейшие сомнения в собственной психике, то я бы без колебаний передал полномочия капитана следующему по старшинству офицеру. Но вспомните «Нараду», Леонард. Если исключить то, что невозможно, все, что останется, должно быть истиной.

— Слушай, если ты о тех слухах, что ходят по кораблю, то неужели ты им веришь? — глухо спросил Боунз, отворачиваясь от проницательного взгляда и сутуля плечи.

— Да. О том случае, когда мистер Скотт едва не погиб под компрессором и только то, что к нему подкатилась мультиотвертка при совершенно ровных поверхностях, спасло его жизнь. Когда энсин Энли упал прямо перед транспортаторной платформой и только поэтому не погиб из-за магнитной волны, которая бы расщепила его необратимо. Споткнулся из-за невидимой подножки. Ваша помощница, Кристина Чэпел, которая прибежала в лазарет из-за измучившей ее фантомной щекотки, и только поэтому вовремя обнаружившая грибок с обследованной планеты, который уже развился. Еще бы три-четыре часа, в течение которых она не собиралась на рабочее место, и ее бы уже ничего не спасло. Или вы, Леонард. И три разбитых бутылки алкоголя, которые сами по себе упали. Стоявшие у стенки шкафов, и загораживаемые двумя рядами медикаментов. Поэтому считайте это приказом капитана: проверьте тело капитана Кирка на предмет жизненных импульсов.

— Я проверял!! — сорвался Боунз. — Проверял!! Тебе сказать, сколько раз я это делал?! Он мертв, Спок, мертв! Когда же ты в это поверишь?

— Я поверю, когда перестану верить, — абсолютно нелогично заявил на это вулканец. — Я знаю, что я нахожусь в здравом уме, знаю, что абсолютно нелогично верю в то, что вы, люди, называете чудом. Но Джим верил, что в космосе возможно все. Сколько раз мы с вами, весь экипаж, были свидетелями невозможного? Так почему бы этому не случиться и сейчас?

— Потому что, если я разморожу тело Джима и оставлю, то оно начнет разлагаться, — жестоко заявил в ответ Маккой. — А разложение означает смерть. Полную и окончательную. Был только один человек, который умел воскрешать, вот только, он мертв уже три тысячи лет. А я не Христос, и воскрешать не умею.

— Вы не Христос. Но однажды вы воскресили человека, — тихо сказал Спок.

Леонард осекся на полуслове. По настоянию Спока за все это время он сделал шестнадцать анализов клеток Джима. Первые пять раз в нем жила та же надежда, что и в вулканце. Когда счет подошел к десятку, оставалось упорство. Когда же количество перевалило за полтора десятка, в нем осталась бессильная ненависть к Споку, на Джима, на весь экипаж за то, что они никак не могут отпустить мертвеца, заставляя его, Леонарда, продолжать сомневаться: а все ли он сделал? И тогда, и сейчас…

— Спок, уйди, — сжав кулаки, сквозь зубы потребовал он у коммандера.

— Леонард, последний факт, — остался тот стоять за спиной доктора. — Я солгал командованию о причинах, которые заставили меня оставить криокапсулу с телом капитана на борту.

— Да? И в чем же? Тебя толкнули под руку? Неведомые микробы нашептали тебе, что ты еще недостаточно вынул из меня душу и намотал нервы на кулак? И как только ты это сделаешь, Джим оживет. Так? — Маккой был готов к убийству.

— Нет. Я забыл.

— Что? — мгновенно растерялся Леонард, ожидавший любого ответа, но только не такого.

— Я забыл, — послушно повторил Спок, глядя безмятежным взглядом. — Когда мы подошли к станции, я абсолютно не помнил о второй причине нашего там присутствия. Только после того, как все люди получили увольнительные и мы уже отошли на пять световых лет, я вспомнил о криокапсуле. При этом я не ощущал ни малейшего дискомфорта или расстройства психики, которое могло бы напомнить мне о забытом или как-то объяснить произошедшее.

— Спок, ты понимаешь, что если кто-то это услышит, или узнает, то на твоей карьере капитана можно поставить крест? — Леонард был ошарашен.

— Понимаю. И именно поэтому я прошу вас выполнить мою просьбу. Я не верю, что капитан мертв. Он не тот человек, который так просто с ней смириться, и точно так же я не верю, что весь экипаж Энтерпрайз страдает галлюцинациями или расстройствами психики. А вот если допустить, что катра капитана каким-то образом осталась на корабле и закрепилась, то все произошедшие события становятся абсолютно логичными.

— Я сделаю, все сделаю, — обреченно опустился на свой стул Маккой. — Только сейчас уйди.

Несмело сжав плечо доктора рукой, на этот раз вулканец подчинился.

 

***

— Капитан Спок, объясните мне причину, по которой вы на этот раз не оставили криокапсулу на форпосте? — на Спока требовательно смотрел адмирал Воронов.

Спок молча смотрел в ответ. До Нейтральной Зоны оставалось лететь всего неделю, космическое пространство было уже обследованным, и подконтрольным Федерации, поэтому прошлая отговорка Спока о нежелании оставлять тело капитана сейчас вызвала бы только недоумение. Поэтому оставалась только правда.

— Я забыл, сэр.

— Простите? — никто и никогда не слышал таких слов от вулканца.

— Я забыл, сэр, — спокойно повторил Спок.

— Вы же вулканец, капитан… Как вы смогли что-то забыть? — Воронов все никак не мог опомниться.

— Я не смог занять каюту капитан Кирка, сэр, а лейтенант Сулу, принявший на себя должность старшего помощника, также отказался переехать в нее. Помня о предыдущей попытке передать тело, я запрограммировал компьютер напомнить мне о данном обязательстве.

— И в чем дело? Почему вы забыли? — запутался адмирал в объяснениях.

— Я запрограммировал компьютер в каюте капитана, сэр.

— Я правильно вас понял? В живете в своей каюте, а напоминание запрограммировали на капитанском компьютере?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Капитан Спок… Я отдаю себе отчет, что вы до сих пор скорбите по капитану Кирку. Что его потеря является для вас огромным ударом. Но подобное заявление… Вы понимаете, что вас ждет обследование по возвращении на Землю?

— Да, сэр, — невозмутимо кивнул коммандер, не обращая внимания на изумленные взгляды команды.

— В таком случае, ставлю вас в известность. Капитан Деккер, командующий «Созвездием», вступил в контакт с неизвестной расой. Как он сказал, телепатов. И их глава со свитой летит на Землю. Ваши пути сблизятся через пять недель. Вы отклонитесь от курса, как и «Созвездие», после чего передадите на него криокапсулу. Озаботьтесь внести напоминание о данном действии в корабельный компьютер. Так же я передам этот приказ на другой корабль. Мне жаль Кирка, но цепляться за него — это привести к гибели всех остальных, — сожалеющее покачал головой адмирал и отключился.

— Мистер Спок, значит, вы тоже верите, что капитан Кирк стал ангелом-хранителем Энтерпрайз? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Чехов.

— Нет, мистер Чехов. Я просто забыл, — ровно ответил Спок.

— Ну, забыли, так забыли… — пробурчал себе под нос Паша, оставшись при своем мнении. Они все много раз видели, как коммандер оборачивается, будто на кого-то, и что он отказался занять каюту капитан Кирка, и что он все время требует у доктора Маккоя сделать анализы… Что это, как не вера в то, что капитан жив?

 

***

К точке встречи корабль Спока пришел первым. Вторыми явились две клингонские птицы — слишком близко находились они к Нейтральной Зоне, и слишком ослабленной была Федерация, чтобы держать своих извечных противников в узде. Хладнокровно прикинув шансы, Спок увел Энтерпрайз в глубокое пике, позволив взять его корабль в клещи. Будто поняв, что бегство бесполезно, легендарный уже корабль замер, приготовившись к сдаче. Но при этом игнорируя все вызовы. Бестрепетно начав сближение, клингоны ожидали всякого, но не того, что Энтепрайз внезапно включит импульсные двигатели на всю мощность и рванет назад не разворачиваясь. А на ее месте материализуется немалых размеров метеорит, который разорвет на миллион осколков сразу тремя фотонными торпедами и эта смесь осколков сделает из птиц решето.

Откинувшись в капитанском кресле, Спок гладил самыми кончиками пальцев подлокотник и безразлично смотрел на экран, наблюдая за агонией уже мертвых кораблей. А дежурная смена спокойно вела проверку всех систем, будто не было только что скоротечного боя с абсолютно нехарактерными приказами вулканца. Которые больше подошли бы капитану Кирку, но… Слухи о том, что капитан стал ангелом-хранителем корабля перешли из категории слухов в уверенность после почти трех десятков случаев, которые ничем иным объяснить было нельзя. И каждый из этих случаев был чьей-то спасенной жизнью. Так что… Даже космос не истребил в человечестве веру в чудо.

 

***

Решительно перешагнув порог лазарета, Спок уверенно открыл дверь кабинета Маккоя и не дрогнул ни единым мускулом, когда в лоб ему уставилось дуло фазера, выставленного в смертельный режим.

— Убирайся. Я не буду делать никаких анализов. И можешь делать со мной что хочешь, я готов даже под трибунал пойти за угрозу капитану, но я не стану ничего делать, — мрачный взгляд Леонарда не оставлял никаких сомнений в серьезности слов.

— Мне все равно, кто это сделает, — равнодушно ответил на это заявление вулканец. — Если потребуется, я вас скручу, и поставлю главной мисс Чэпел. Но это будет сделано, хотите вы того, или нет. Мне все равно, что случится со мной после, однако происходящее сведет меня с ума намного быстрее, чем любые угрозы. Леонард, в последний раз.

— Что ты там надеешься увидеть, Спок? Прошло четыре месяца, а ты все никак не поймешь, что люди не оживают по желанию. Иначе бы никто не создавал Хана, будь мы бессмертны, — уронил руку с фазером на стол Боунз, ссутулив плечи.

— Я знаю, — вулканец сжал кулаки. — Но… Только что… мы имели боевое столкновение с двумя клингонскими птицами. И я действовал без малейших раздумий или колебаний. Но не как вулканец. Я действовал, как говорил мне Джим.

— Срань Господня… У тебя окончательно поехала крыша, — откинувшись на спинку стула и запрокидывая голову, простонал Леонард, закрывая глаза предплечьем.

— Мне все равно, — упрямо повторил Спок. — Мой приказ как капитана: разморозьте тело капитана Кирка и проведите все анализы, которые доступны на корабле. Все. Любые. Даже те, которые бы вам самому в голову не пришли никогда. Он жив, пусть даже в это верю только я. Мы просто пока не знаем, как вернуть его.

Оставшись один, Боунз сделал долгий вздох и такой же долгий выдох. Сев прямо, он покосился на лежавший на столе фазер и только спустя минуту задумчиво покачал головой.

— Ох, Джим, бедовая твоя голова… Я же предупреждал парня, что ты принесешь ему только беду, если он подпустит тебя близко. Ты спалил его дотла, лишив даже надежды на будущее...

Тяжело встав, он еще пару секунд постоял, опираясь на стол, а потом вышел в основной отсек.

— Приготовить криокапсулу к разморозке, — отдал он невероятный приказ непривычно жестким тоном.

Уже привычные к появлениям капитана Спока, после которых доктор делал анализы капитана Кирка, сотрудники не удивились. Удивились они тому, что этот приказ прозвучал лишь спустя столько времени. Поэтому они без суеты взялись за его исполнение.

 

***

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Рейну Деккеру — это обломки. Большое количество обломков. И сияющий диск Энтерпрайз, спокойно зависший чуть в стороне. Глубоко вздохнув и проведя по лицу открытой ладонью, капитан «Созвездия» припомнил того самоуверенного парнишку, который так врезался ему в память. И чье тело ему вменялось в обязанность забрать и доставить на Землю. Капитан, ставший легендой, все же нашел свою смерть, такую же героическую, как и его отца, как вся его служба.

По протоколу при посещении другого корабля полагалось надеть парадную форму. А тут совпало сразу несколько факторов: посещение, новая раса, изъявившая желание посетить тот же корабль, и печальная миссия. На «Созвездии» служил не один десяток кадетов, которые помнили Кирка таким же учеником, какими были они совсем недавно. Кто-то считал его засранцем, кто-то — задирой и пьяницей, кто-то думал, что Кирк просто пользовался славой своего отца… Но это было тогда. А сейчас уже вся Федерация знала, как и почему умер символ победы. Умер. Деккер покачал головой, не в силах представить себе брызжущего энергией и какой-то внутренней силой Кирка мертвым. Лежащим в ледяном гробу без движения, дыхания. С погасшими глазами цвета летнего неба, по которым вздыхала больше половин особ женского пола Земли, да и не только женского.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Деккер встал с капитанского кресла, одернул парадный китель и отдал глухим голосом приказ:

— Траурному конвою, приготовиться к переходу на Энтерпрайз. Группе сопровождения так же приготовиться к переходу.

Окинув напоследок взглядом мостик, капитан Деккер направился в транспортаторную своего корабля. Там его уже ожидала довольно обширная группа. Девять офицеров, которые должны будут принять криокапсулу с телом капитана Кирка и сопроводить его уже на Созвездие. И еще девять офицеров, которые сопровождали четырех невысоких женщин, укутанных в невесомые белые ткани, скрывающие тело от горла до кончиков обуви и кистей, оставляя открытыми голову и лицо.

Первыми переместился конвой. Вторыми были трое офицеров сопровождения, потом гостьи, и уже после — сам капитан с оставшимися офицерами.

На Энтерпрайз их встретил знакомый Рейну вулканец, но уже в капитанской форме. В прошлую их встречу коммандер Спок был собран, хладнокровен, и дружелюбен, как ощущалось. Сейчас капитан Спок был холоден, отстранен и равнодушен. Он выгорел, как с грустью понял Деккер. Обменявшись положенными приветствиями, вся группа направилась по коридору в конференц-зал, когда старшая из телепаток остановилась.

— За что ты его наказываешь, собрат? — прошелестело в голове у каждого присутствующего.

Вулканец затормозил так резко, будто налетел на стену. Плавно развернувшись, он еще раз внимательно оглядел гостий. В последнее время он как-то настороженно относился к новым расам, особенно тем, кто обладал способностями. Четыре женщины были похожи, как родные сестры. Невысокие, ростом ему всего до плеча, они все были укутаны в невесомые ткани ослепительно белого цвета, которые скрывали их тело от горла до кончиков пальцев и обуви так, что даже непонятно было, какого они телосложения. То, что было на виду, позволяло предполагать, что строение их тела отличается. Белоснежные, как ткань, волосы плавно колыхались вокруг головы, как в невесомости. Белая, будто меловая кожа не показывала возраста. Но самым жутким были глаза. Под густыми серебристыми бровями были глаза привычного разреза и с непривычно густыми и длинными ресницами. Очень густыми и длинными. При открытых веках их кончики достигали верхнего края брови. Но это еще ладно. А вот сами глаза были того же белого цвета, что и все в облике этих гостий, без белка, радужки и зрачка. Просто белые бельма, взглянуть в которые без страха не смог еще никто.

— Могу я узнать имя той, что меня спрашивает? Если это не противоречит правилам, этикету или религии? И что значит эта фраза? — Спок был собран и напряжен. В предыдущий раз, когда он ошибся, Джим поплатился жизнью. Он больше не хотел повторения этого только потому, что не узнал правила обращения.

— Я Тай’инэ, Голос моей планеты. Я спросила у тебя, собрат, за что ты наказываешь его? — все четверо были спокойны и безмятежны. Офицеры с Созвездия непонимающе переводили взгляд с одного на другого, а вот люди с Энтерпрайз напряглись и постарались рассредоточиться. Так, на всякий случай.

— Кого, «его»? — Спок выпрямился почти до хруста суставов.

— Того, кто стоит за твоим плечом. У него светлые волосы, светлые глаза, одежды, как у тебя и широкая улыбка.

— Вы… — вулканец находился на грани потери контроля над собой. — Капитан Кирк погиб при исполнении, вы можете видеть его тень, но он мертв! — отрезал ровным тоном Спок.

— Мертв? — почти удивленно «проговорила» после переглядываний между собой старшая. — Его душу изгнали насильно из тела, не желающего этого. Но при этом не обрезали уз, привязывающих его к миру живых. А этих нитей много. Есть нить, что держит его на корабле. Но ее он может оборвать сам. Есть нить, что привязывают его к каждому созданию в этом месте, но они безболезненно отпадут сами, если он уйдет. Нить, которая соединяет их, — кивок в сторону бледного Маккоя, — должны оборвать они оба. Но самая сильная связь между вами. Она держит вас обоих. И оборвать ее так просто не получится. Она вырвет так много от тебя, собрат, что ты потеряешь себя. Но при этом ты его не зовешь, но и не отпускаешь. Вот я и спрашиваю: за что ты наказываешь его?

— Позвать? — чуть качнувшись, хрипло переспросил Спок. — Я могу позвать его душу назад в его тело?

— А ты не знал, собрат? Ваша связь сияет так, что на нее больно смотреть и звенит на многие талы с такой силой, что этот звон слышат все, кто способен. Да, ты можешь позвать его назад, если найдешь в себе силы.

Последние слова Спок «слышал» уже около поворота. Совсем недавно он точно так же бежал изо всех сил, пытаясь успеть. Сейчас — пытаясь догнать. Следом за ним мчался Леонард Маккой, забывший о протоколе. Те, мимо кого бежали капитан и доктор, не начинали паниковать и готовится к неприятностям. Они суеверно сжимали кулаки, зажмуривали глаза, скрещивали пальцы и делали все, чтобы то, ради чего бегут капитан и доктор случилось.

Влетев в медотсек, Спок огляделся и кинулся к койке, на которой лежало тело Джима. Внимательно его оглядев, вулканец сел рядом и потер ладони.

В этот момент ворвался Леонард, задыхаясь от быстрой пробежки. В отличие от вулканца он увидел, как испуганно замерли его подчиненные. Недолго думая, Боунз одним грозным рыком освободил помещение, в котором остались только они со Споком и тело Кирка.

— Спок, ты понимаешь, что это риск? — Маккой знал, что останавливать бесполезно, но это было его обязанностью.

— Мне все равно, — не оглядываясь, тут же отозвался вулканец. — Меня столько раз предупреждали, что сожалеть о несделанном намного страшнее, чем жалеть о сделанном, но я не верил. Пока не это не стало правдой. Вы грозили мне карами, доктор, но вы даже близко не можете себе представить, на что обрек я себя сам. У меня могло быть все, но я оглядывался на других, не думая о себе, и когда пришло время, оказалось, что даже моему отцу, на которого я всю жизнь пытался походить, как на эталон вулканца, есть что вспомнить. Ему. Но не мне. Мне все равно, сколько у меня шансов, я даже подсчитывать не буду. Я просто хочу попытаться. И остановить себя никому не позволю.

Уже открыв рот, Леонард закрыл его и склонил голову. Ему нечего было сказать. Даже у него было что вспомнить про них с Джимом. Попойки, головомойки, тихую грусть Кирка, совместное проживание, порой неловкое, а порой — сводящее с ума. А вот у Спока действительно не было ничего.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — этот вопрос сам просился на язык.

— Звать, — просто ответил вулканец. — Звать изо всех своих сил…

Больше не давая себе никаких отсрочек, Спок склонил голову и положил пальцы на точки мелдинга.

Чтобы провалиться в непроглядный мрак. Не было того буйства красок, что в прошлый раз. Не было космоса вокруг, как и хаоса. Не было тех чувств, что были только для него. Не было ничего. В первый миг Спок был дезориентирован и пытался найти хоть какую-то опору, но потом успокоился. Да, вокруг него Ничто, но где-то здесь был Джим. Его Джим, который все это время пытался дать о себе знать, но Спок отмахивался от всего необычного, все еще труся и отказываясь верить. Собравшись, вулканец позвал, и прислушался, надеясь на ответ, которого не последовало. Его это не остановило. Он начал звать, снова и снова, уже не останавливаясь, чтобы услышать ответ. Он звал, и с каждым мигом его зов становился все отчаяннее. Как бы странно это не звучало, но непроглядная тьма вокруг становилась все гуще, затягивая в себя, затуманивая разум и заставляя забыть, что вообще он тут делает. Поймав себя на том, что уже какое-то время молчит, Спок рванулся из пут мрака и отчаянно, сняв все барьеры и выпустив все свои страхи, надежды, мечты и желания, вложив их в один долгий, тоскливый крик в никуда, пытаясь докричаться до того, кого здесь, по всей видимости, не было…

Следующее, что он осознал, это буйство красок, звуков и запахов, осязаемых с очень необычного ракурса. Только спустя почти полминуты он понял, что лежит на полу, его бьет по щекам Леонард, и он же кричит на него, используя весьма богатые идиомы.

— Доктор… тише… — едва сумев сделать вздох, сипло прошептал Спок, с огромным трудом переворачиваясь набок. Это было все, на что хватило его сил. Проморгавшись от темных пятен перед глазами, и дождавшись, когда утихнет звон в ушах, вулканец с огромным трудом поднял одну руку к лицу, чтобы убрать с носа раздражающее нечто. Которое оказалось зеленой кровью. Она же щедро залила всю нижнюю половину его лица, как показало движение ладони по лицу. Вся сенсорная система получила такой удар, что его даже близко не напрягла помощь Боунза, который осторожно постарался посадить ушастого гоблина и прислонить к ножке кровати, на которой лежал Джим. Когда он успел упасть на пол, капитан уже не помнил. Это движение опять вызвало пятна перед глазами и звон в голове, щедро разбавленный дурнотой и слабостью.

— Что… — попытался спросить Спок, но был перебит сердитым голосом и нежными движениями уверенных рук, которые стирали влажной тканью кровь с лица.

— Заткнись, чертов остроухий самоуверенный мальчишка. О чем ты думал, когда пытался залезть в голову к мертвецу? Ты хоть немного понимаешь, что ты едва не ушел вслед за ним? Я и так поседел из-за выходок Джима, ты что, вознамерился окончательно лишить меня волос? Я едва смог оторвать тебя от него, еще пара секунд, и все. Тебя бы не тоже не стало…

— А Джим? — Споку было все равно, что там было с ним. Его волновало, что там с Кирком. Но и так было ясно по мрачному лицу Леонарда и скорбной складке между бровями.

— Но почему? — он горестно откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. — Почему? Она сама сказала, что надо просто позвать. Я же звал. Я звал его! Так почему он не откликнулся?! — На Боунза уставились настолько жутким взглядом, что у того сердце пропустило несколько ударов от страха. — Зачем тогда он оставил мне надежду, если не захотел вернуться? Зачем он стоит за моей спиной и говорит со мной? Зачем…?

Сидя перед вулканцем на корточках, Леонард не знал, что ему ответить на этот вопрос. Когда они бежали в лазарет, в нем самом жила жгучая надежда на чудо, на то, что это — Джим, и что с ним все возможно. Но видеть судороги вулканца, слышать его хрипы и видеть залитое зеленой кровью лицо оказалось страшно. И больно. Не только потому, что лишало последней надежды, вспыхнувшей из последней искры жарким пламенем. Нет. Больно было за Спока, который сейчас терял намного больше, чем имел. И чего у него уже никогда не будет. Лучше бы он так и оставался бесчувственным ублюдком, потому что никто не заслуживал такого. На всю долгую жизнь…

— Боунз… кто-нибудь… ощущение, будто я опять умер, а потом воскрес…

 

Конец


End file.
